Flor de Fuego
by Lady Darkwitch
Summary: Hermione se olvida un libro que necesita para realizar un trabajo en la biblioteca. Cuando va a buscarlo se encuentra con alguien familiar pero no de su agrado. Tras eso, el caos comienza no sólo para ellas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter, y sus personajes, pertenecen a J.K Rowling, lo cual quierde decir que nada perteece salvo la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1º.<strong>

Hermione había vuelto a la biblioteca porque se le olvidó un libro para terminar de redactar su trabajo sobre estudios muggles. Por eso, a la hora de la cena, se escabulló con una leve excusa para ir a recogerlo. Pensó que a esa hora la biblioteca estaría vacía pero se extrañó al oír unos leves ruiditos que provenían de detrás de una de las estanterías más alejadas. Se acercó con la varita en ristre, preparada para un posible conflicto repasando diversos hechizos de ataque y defensa. Cautelosa y silenciosamente, se fue acercando a la fuente de aquellos sonidos.

Cuanto más cerca estaba más extraños le sonaban. Parecían pequeños gruñidos, como los de los duendecillos de Cornualles, mezclados con algunas palabras inteligibles debido a que más que pronunciarlas las siseaban. Creyó que algún alumno de primero, queriendo gastar una broma, había soltado a dichos bichejos insoportables en la biblioteca. Pegó su espalda a la estantería y asomó ligeramente la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver quién o qué era. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a otro alumno de Hogwarts, más bien alumna. Se aproximó un poco más para averiguar quien era. Pudo ver que era morena y tenía el pelo corto por encima de los hombros, sus movimientos eran elegantes y distinguidos. Además, en un determinado momento, Hermione pudo ver que llevaba una capa de Slytherin. Bajó levemente su varita y se acercó con cautela.

- !Por Merlín¡ Tantos libros polvorientos y en ninguno va a aparecer lo que busco. - Masculló entre dientes la Slytherin. A Hermione no le quedaba duda, aquella alumna que se estaba saltando la cena por buscar un libro en la solitaria biblioteca era...

- ¿Parkinson? - Preguntó para llamar la atención de la otra que seguía enfrascada en buscar algo concreto de algún libro.

- ¿Quién... - Instintivamente su, ahora interlocutora, sacó la varita y le apuntó con ella dibujando en su rostro una expresión sorprendida y a la vez molesta al verla.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Preguntó Hermione llevada por la curiosidad por la nada habitual visita de una Slytherin a la biblioteca.

- Granger, ¿¡qué te crees que haces! - Casi gritó la otra asustando momentáneamente a la Gryffindor.

- He venido a recoger un libro. - Contestó rápidamente.

- No me refería a eso Sangre Sucia, si no a qué te crees que haces al entrar en la biblioteca a hurtadillas, a oscuras, mientras los demás están cenando y apuntar a alguien con tu varita por la espalda. - Respondió altiva y enfadada la Slytherin. "Esa es una mezcla extraña" pensó Hermione.

- Yo no pretendía atacarte. - Se defendió la castaña.

- ¿Y como se supone que YO debería saber eso? - Hizo un especial énfasis en el pronombre "yo". Alzó una ceja divertida ante el rostro contrariado de la castaña.

- Ni si quiera sé por qué me molesto. - Dijo por lo bajo elevando su vista al techo.

- Es normal que la escoria como tú hable de esa forma. Pero cuando estés ante un Slytherin, habla alto para que te escuche y te demuestre lo inferior que eres, Sangre sucia. - Pronunció con asco las últimas palabras.

- Prefiero ser una Sangre sucia que la niñata malcriada que se esconde tras la sombra de Malfoy. - Respondió casi sin pensar, porque mentiría si dijera que no quería decirle aquello. No quería caer ante las provocaciones de Parkinson, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a seguir aguantando a su engreído ego. A la Slytherin se le escapó una mueca dolida, pero solamente durante un segundo, después volvió a su máscara de arrogancia petulante.

- ¿Tanta envidia te da lo que haga o no haga con Malfoy, Sangre Sucia? o es que... ¿acaso es en mí en quien te fijas? - Parkinson sonrió de medio lado ante la cara asqueada de Hermione.

- Sólo he venido a por un libro que olvidé antes. - Dignamente se acercó a la estantería a la derecha de Parkinson "Demasiado cerca de ella" pensó Granger agarrando instintivamente su varita.

Leyó el lomo de un par de volúmenes hasta que encontró el que buscaba. Al darse media vuelta para irse de allí, un crujido seco proveniente del otro lado de la estantería la hizo detenerse durante un segundo y mirar hacia aquél lugar. Tras varios segundos de escrutinio, avanzó un par de pasos de forma vacilante, mirando todavía hacia la estantería. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte empujón desde atrás, una gran polvareda creada por las decenas de libros que habían caído al suelo, el estrepitoso sonido de la estantería y su contenido al chocar contra el suelo.

- ¿Pero cof qué cof... ? - No pudo terminar la pregunta porque tuvo un ataque de tos debido a la gran cantidad de polvo a su alrededor.

- Eso estuvo cerca. - Dijo Parkinson cerca de su oído. "Demasiado cerca" pensó de nuevo la castaña. Al girar un poco la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que la Slytherin la había empujado hacia adelante justo en el momento en que la estantería caía sobre ella, evitando que quedase sepultada debajo.

- Oh... - la Gryffindor intentó incorporarse pero el cuerpo de Parkinson sobre el suyo se lo impedía. Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de la castaña al ser consciente de la cercanía de Parkinson.

- Shsss Todavía sigue ahí. - Volvió a susurrar en su oído la Slytherin.

- ¿El qué? - Preguntó, también en susurros, aunque algo atontada por el golpe.

- Lo que ha hecho que nos caiga encima la estantería. ¿No se suponía que tú eras inteligente? - Preguntó con fastidio Parkinson.

- Yo... - Hermione iba a replicar pero la mano derecha de Parkinson le tapó la boca justo a tiempo, porque una figura que no pudieron reconocer por la oscuridad merodeaba enfrente a ellas.

Era bastante grande, pero a la vez no tenía la forma de un troll, como esperaban. Andaba bamboleándose torpemente como si su sistema psicomotríz fuera defectuoso y no coordinara los movimientos. Emitió un breve pero potente sonido gutural y se quedó estático en un punto de la inmensa biblioteca observando el lugar donde, debido a los libros caídos, los cuerpos de las chicas quedaban completamente ocultos. El ser emitió otro sonido y siguió con su tambaleante andar hasta que desapareció de la vista de las alumnas. Ambas emitieron un suspiro aliviado cuando lo vieron perderse por un lateral de la biblioteca.

- Parece que ya se fue. - Susurró Hermione con la mano de la Slytherin aún a escasos centímetros de su boca.

- Sí eso parece. - Corroboró Parkinson.

La Slytherin puso ambas manos a los costados de la castaña, se apoyó en una rodilla y se levantó. Se sacudió la túnica y sorprendentemente, le ofreció una mano a la castaña para ayudarla a incorporarse. Hermione, algo confusa por aquel repentino gesto de cordialidad, terminó aceptando el ofrecimiento cuando la morena alzó una ceja con una expresión divertida. Un estremecimiento le recorrió cuando la mano de Parkinson se cerró sobre la suya y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, quedando de frente, a escasos centímetros. Se miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que volvieron a oír aquel gutural sonido y ambas miraron en la dirección de la que provenía. Aún estando bastante alejado de ellas, ambas agarraron fuertemente sus varitas.

"Calma, calma, calma" se repetía interiormente la castaña que no sabía que situación era más inquietante y le ponía los pelos de punta, si el hecho de que una criatura que aún no había identificado se hubiera colado en la biblioteca del colegio y le hubiera "atacado" en la semi-oscuridad o que Parkinson la hubiera salvado empujándola, quedando realmente cerca de ella (literalmente encima) y después le hubiera ofrecido su mano para que se incorporase.

Al parecer la criatura se había alejado bastante de la biblioteca pues ya no se escuchaban sus pisadas. Seguían caminando lentamente, una al lado de la otra, varita en alto, podían oír la acelerada respiración de la otra, casi podían oír sus acelerados corazones. Se quedaron así unos minutos, comprobando que no volvía hacia la biblioteca. Poco a poco se fueron relajando, hasta que...

- Los baños... -susurró Hermione al borde de la histeria.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó confundida Parkinson.

- Los baños. En esta planta hay unos baños y si se mete ahí mientras algún estudiante está dentro, y si son de primero y... - Hablaba apresuradamente.

- Granger, cálmate. - La Slytherin estaba desconcertada ante la actitud alterada de la castaña.

- Pero los baños, los alumnos... tenemos que ir. - Dijo mirando fijamente a Parkinson.

- ¿El golpe te a afectado más de lo que creía o es que tienes tendencias suicidas? - Preguntó fríamente la Slytherin.

- Me da igual que no vengas, era de esperar de una serpiente cobarde. - Desafió la Gryffindor con el mentón alzado.

- No me provoques. - Siseó la morena.

- Es lo que tú haces todo el tiempo. - Contraatacó la otra.

- Esto es distinto, estamos en la biblioteca, a oscuras, solas, acabamos de salir de esta con vida de refilón porque nos ha atacado algo que no sabemos qué es ni si le afectarán nuestros hechizos. Tampoco sabemos si se dirige al baño o no. Ni si quiera sabemos si no se le ha escapado al imbécil de Hagrid o se a colado desde el bosque prohibido. Debemos avisar a algún profesor. - Razonó la Slytherin. Si Hermione no hubiera estado tan pendiente a lo que sea que acababa de irse, se le habría desencajado la mandíbula ante esos argumentos tan contundentes y acertados por parte de una Slytherin.

- Pero... - Comenzó, su nerviosismo empezaba a delatarse en su cuerpo con pequeñas convulsiones. Sostenía la varita de puro milagro, porque sus manos temblaban de una forma descontrolada.

- Pero nada, Granger. - Dijo exasperada.

- Los baños... los alumnos... - Siguió murmurando ignorando a la otra.

- ¡Ya basta! - Gritó agarrando a la castaña de los hombros y la obligó a mirarla directamente. - Ya basta, Granger. Cálmate. No va a haber ningún alumno en los baños, no va a volver. Ahora tenemos que buscar a un profesor. - Su tono de voz se fue haciendo cada vez más suave y tranquilizador.

Parkinson no sabía que debía hacer respecto a la castaña. Era extraño que de golpe comenzara a temblar de esa forma, es decir esa chica era Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Potter no era la primera situación peligrosa ante la que se enfrentaba. La Gryffindor seguía temblando y cada vez era peor.

- No me obligues a hacerlo. - Pensó para sí Parkinson, pero al ver que la castaña parecía no reaccionar, impulsivamente la abrazó. Acunó la cabeza de la Gryffindor en su cuello mientras su otro brazo rodeaba la cintura de la castaña, hasta que dejó de temblar tanto. Al separarse, Granger perecía más calmada.

- Gracias. - Susurró débilmente. La Slytherin hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como respuesta y comenzó a andar para salir de la biblioteca de una vez. Dio gracias a la semi-oscuridad en la que se hallaban para ocultar el carmín de sus mejillas.

La castaña la seguía de cerca aún impresionada, sorprendida y algo avergonzada por su comportamiento. Parkinson, quien caminaba en primer lugar, inconscientemente hizo que pasaran por delante de los baños. Una rápida ojeada les bastó para saber que todo estaba en orden. Hermione suspiró aliviada y Parkinson, aunque lo negara, también. Caminaron todo lo rápido que podían por los pasillos, escaleras y plantas de Hogwarts, pero vigilando cada recodo por si se encontraban de nuevo con "esa cosa". Llegaron a la primera planta, tras un vestíbulo al terminar la escalera de mármol se encontraba el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione, que se había ido acercando a Parkinson en su silencioso recorrido, estaba ahora junto a ella. La Slytherin miró a Granger, quien alzó el puño para llamar con los nudillos a la puerta, pero justo antes de que golpeara la madera la puerta se abrió sola. Ambas chicas se miraron confundidas. Hermione fue la primera en aventurarse a entrar, parecía que lo que fuera que le había pasado en la biblioteca había remitido. El despacho estaba tenuemente iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea.

- ¿Profesora McGonagall? - Llamó tímidamente la chica para captar la atención de la profesora que parecía sumida en el libro que estaba leyendo. Parkinson la seguía de cerca, con la mano en el extremo de la varita dentro de su túnica.

- ¿Si? - La voz de la profesora llegó a ellas claramente.

- Ve-ve-verá e-e-esque... - Los dientes de la Gryffindor castañeteaban sonoramente, su cuerpo tiritaba descontroladamente, sus fuerzas se vieron menguadas y un mareo la hizo trastabillar y caer hacia atrás. En un rápido movimiento la Slytherin, colocó su brazo derecho atrapando a Granger por la espalda impidiendo su caída.

- Túmbela aquí. - Pidió la profesora de forma apremiante e hizo aparecer un diván el lado de la joven. La morena hizo lo que le pidió. McGonagall se levantó de su escritorio y al acercarse a la inconsciente Hermione, comenzó a examinarla.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - Preguntó Parkinson intentando disimular su preocupación.

- Eso debería preguntar yo. - Riñó severamente la profesora, que no dejó de examinar a la castaña.

- Se ha colado algo en el castillo. - Respondió rápidamente Parkinson.

- ¿Perdone? - McGonagall la miró extrañada. Entonces la Slytherin le relató lo sucedido en la biblioteca.

- Puede ser que se deba a la situación que acaban de vivir. - Argumentó la profesora, tras haber escuchado lo acontecido sin interrumpir ni una vez. Aunque en su tono denotaba incertidumbre.

- Ya, claro, es que es la primera vez que se ve en una situación así. - Ironizó despectiva. - Le agradecería que no me mintiera. - Dijo molesta la Slytherin mirando directamente a los ojos de la profesora. McGonagall se quedó unos segundos evaluando a Parkinson.

- Aún no lo sé exactamente, pero si es lo que creo que es ha de estar aún más pendiente de la señorita Granger. - Dictaminó la profesora ambiguamente.

- Como si estuviera pendiente... - Se defendió la morena en un susurro molesto.

- Le agradecería que no me mintiera. - Repitió las mismas palabras la profesora con un tono suave y media sonrisa por la cara de asombro y fastidio de Parkinson. McGonagall sonrió comprensivamente. La Slytherin desvió la mirada algo sonrojada, muy a su pesar.

- ¿Supongo que no sabe nada de nuestra pequeña conversación? - Preguntó McGonagall con cautela.

- Supone bien. - Contestó Parkinson sin elevar la vista del cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione. Hubo un tenso silencio que rompió la profesora.

- Sé que su situación es difícil, pero tenga en cuenta que usted no es como la mayoría de Slytherin. Recuerde eso y nuestra última conversación. Además... - La frase de McGonagall quedó suspendida al ver como Hermione se giraba levemente y emitía un pequeño sonido.

- ¿Parkinson? - Susurró Hermione para sorpresa de la nombrada.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó la aludida acercándose un poco.

- Eso creo... - A la Gryffindor le extrañó el comportamiento de Parkinson, "¿había sido amable a la hora de preguntarle cómo se encontraba? Incluso diría que preocupada" pensó la castaña aún aturdida.

- Volveré enseguida. Iré a buscar a madame Pomfrey. Señorita Parkinson, la dejo al cargo de la señorita Granger. - Anunció McGonagall antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

- ¿Ahora estoy a tu cuidado? - Pronunció divertida la castaña una vez que McGonagall abandonó el despacho.

- Eso parece. - Respondió Parkinson volviendo a utilizar su tono habitual para dirigirse a la Gryffindor. Eso desconcertó aún más a Hermione. "Si hace apenas unos minutos había sido amable... ¿o ha sido imaginación mía?" se preguntaba la castaña.

Un incómodo y tenso silencio se instaló en el despacho de McGonagall. Hermione intentó incorporarse pero un leve mareo se lo impidió. Parkinson la miró reprobatoriamente al ver como intentaba levantarse y eso pareció que hizo que la castaña cesara en su empeño, al menos de momento. El cuerpo de la castaña volvió a tiritar descontroladamente. Parkinson, se levantó de su improvisado asiento al lado de Hermione, se quitó la capa y la colocó por encima de la otra chica.

- Gracias. - Agradeció la Gryffindor que no podía controlar sus temblores. Parkinson, sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza en respuesta. "Eso sí, gesto digo de un aristócrata. Maldito Orgullo Slytherin" pensó molesta la castaña. Quedaron varios minutos contemplando la nada y evitando mirarse hasta que Hermione decidió intentar romper el silencio.

- Parkinson... - Comenzó tímidamente Hermione.

- ¿Qué? - Fue la cortante respuesta.

- Verás... es que... ¿por qué estabas en la biblioteca? - Preguntó tras tomar aire para soltar la pregunta y poder articular las palabras adecuadas sin que el frío que sentía la interrumpiera.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. - Volvió a responder fríamente la Slytherin, que maldijo por lo bajo pues había respondido ofensivamente antes de poder pensarlo.

Y otro incómodo silencio. Hermione empezaba a pensar que prefería que aquella Slytherin entablara una batalla verbal contra ella antes que esos incómodos silencios. Se revolvió un poco en donde estaba recostada y comenzó a examinar el despacho de la profesora.

La chimenea situada justo en frente de donde estaba tumbada caldeaba e iluminaba el lugar, además de otorgarle un aspecto menos tétrico. Pero a pesar de estar cerca del fuego, el frío no la abandonaba. En la amplia mesa se situaban diversos objetos y una cantidad incontable de trabajos de los alumnos. La ventana que daba al campo de quidditch dejaba entrar la mortecina luz de la Luna. "¿Tan tarde se ha hecho?" pensó la castaña.

- Buscaba un libro para la clase de estudios muggles. Tenemos que hacer una redacción y aprender un baile muggle, así que quería encontrarlo antes. - Habló repentinamente Parkinson asustando levemente a la castaña.

- ¿La... redacción... de... estudios muggles? ¿El... baile? - Preguntó Hermione descolocada.

- Sí. - Respondió escuetamente la morena.

- Ah! Claro, la redacción. También fui a la biblioteca para buscar un libro sobre ese tema, me lo olvidé. - Recordó la castaña. - Parkinson... esto... si quieres... - musitó apocadamente la castaña mirando levemente a su interlocutora.

- No todos estamos dispuestos a que nos des lecciones, Granger. - Fue la fría y cortante respuesta de la Slytherin, la cual alzó el mentón orgullosamente.

- No digo que vaya a darte lección alguna. Solo te he preguntado si quieres ayuda. - Respondió Hermione dolida ante el cambio de actitud.

- ¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando Sangre sucia? Yo soy una Slytherin, no necesitamos ayuda. - "Haciendo gala de tu estúpido orgullo de Slytherin y de tu poco control sobre tus palabras ofensivas, muy bien Pansy. Así llegarás muy lejos" Se recriminó mentalmente la morena.

- No estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda a una Slytherin sino a Parkinson. - Sentenció Hermione de forma tajante mirándola directamente.

- Está bien. - Respondió Parkinson dejándolas a ambas sorprendidas. A Hermione por que hubiese aceptado su ayuda, y a la propia Parkinson por no haberse callado. "¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué me pasa hoy?" se preguntaba Parkinson mentalmente.

- ¿En serio? - Preguntó incrédula.

- Sí, pero nadie debe saberlo y sólo será hasta que aprenda ese estúpido baile. - Expuso la morena.

- Vale. - Hermione se recostó en donde estaba tumbada. Se sentía extraña no sabía por qué, acababa de atacarle en la biblioteca una criatura sin identificar y el hecho de que Pansy Parkinson estuviera a su lado hasta que llegara la señora Pomfrey le daba un toque tan surrealista que no sabía si estaba soñando.

Unos acelerados pasos en su dirección le anunciaron que la profesora McGonagall estaba de vuelta. La puerta se abrió dejando paso a McGonagall, la señora Pomfrey, Dumbledore y, para asombro de las alumnas, a Snape.

* * *

><p>En fin, mi primer fic de Harry Potter y es un PansxHerms. Intentaré subir el próximo cap antes del lunes.<p>

Críticas, comentarios y/o dudas ya sabéis.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter, y sus personajes, pertenecen a J.K Rowling, lo cual quiere decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2º.<strong>

Pasaron un par de días desde el ataque en la biblioteca. El tiempo parecía haber apaciguado los ánimos de todos los habitantes de Hogwarts. Los profesores conocedores del suceso investigaban ampliamente para encontrarle un significado. Los alumnos, en su inmensa mayoría desconocedores de este hecho, seguían con sus actividades sin ningún tipo de alteración. Mientras que el par de alumnas implicadas intentaban que ese fortuito ataque no les afectara. Sin embargo, no parecía dar resultado. La interacción entre ambas seguía siendo igual que antes, con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora Parkinson, si iba sola, ignoraba a Granger cada vez que se cruzaban.

Faltaba menos de una hora para el almuerzo y la última clase era la de pociones que compartían Gryffindor, Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Llevaban una pesada hora y media de clase preparando en el caldero la poción recetada por Snape. Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían sentado en los últimos asientos. Mientras que Parkinson, Malfoy y Greengrass estaban entre las primeras filas.

- Hermione. - Susurró su nombre Harry sacándola de su pequeña ensoñación.

- Dime. - Respondió también susurrando.

- ¿Cómo que dime? ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Ni si quiera una pequeña queja en voz baja? - Preguntó incrédulo ante el comportamiento pasivo de su amiga.

- ¿Decir? ¿Sobre qué? - La castaña no entendía a que se debía el malestar del moreno.

- Pues a lo que ha dicho el profesor. - Explicó el moreno.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? - Preguntó curiosa.

- Le ha preguntado a un compañero que si es en realidad un elfo doméstico que ha bebido poción multijugos porque no se explica que sea tan torpe. - Aclaró el muchacho.

- ¿Y? - La castaña hizo una pequeña mueca. No comprendía el por qué a su amigo le molestaba tanto que ella no dijera algo sobre eso.

- ¿Cómo que "Y"? Tú defiendes a los elfos y... em... - Recriminó en susurros sin saber cómo continuar. La castaña le miró extrañada.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? - Escupió fríamente dejando a Harry con la mandíbula desencajada. El moreno iba a replicarle pero un carraspeo de Snape justo delante de ellos le hizo permanecer cayado y fijar su vista en el pergamino que tenía delante.

- Parkinson. - Pronunció severamente el profesor. La aludida levantó la vista de su caldero.

- ¿Sí? - Dijo mirándole.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? - Preguntó de la misma forma dejando un breve espacio tras cada palabra.

- Poner los ingredientes que... - Explicó dubitativa.

- ¿Qué ingredientes está poniendo? - Volvió a preguntar impasible.

- Pues... am... ¿Mandrágora? - Respondió mirando atentamente el ingrediente que tenía en la mano y había estado a punto de introducir en el caldero.

- Exacto, iba a añadir _mandrágora_ en vez de _bezoar_. La poción que están realizando es para usarse como antídoto y no como un remedio contra la petrificación. Debido a su despiste se quedará después de clase a limpiar los calderos. - Sentenció Snape.

- Sí, profesor. - Dijo a regañadientes la Slytherin bajando levemente la cabeza.

Lo que quedaba de clase transcurrió sin ningún otro tipo de incidente, aunque Harry estuvo más pendiente de lo que hacía Hermione. Nada fuera de lo común, excepto quizás, que al copiar del libro al pergamino colocó el primero a su izquierda cuando lo solía poner en la derecha. Al finalizar la clase, la castaña se despidió rápidamente de los chicos porque tenía que entregar un libro en la biblioteca. Mientras ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo la rapidez con la que su amiga abandonaba la clase.

- Ron. - Llamó Harry cuando estaban cerca de la puerta.

- ¿Qué? - Dijo mirando a su amigo.

- ¿Has notado extraña a Hermione? - Preguntó algo cohibido.

- ¿Es que no es extraña de por sí? - Cuestionó a su vez el pelirrojo con una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro.

- Supongo. - Respondió Harry con media sonrisa.

- Hola. - Les saludó Ginny que se apoyaba contra la pared enfrente de la puerta.

- Hola. - La saludó Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - Preguntó Ron rascándose la cabeza con una mano.

- El profesor Snape me castigó. - Explicó escuetamente.

- ¿Por qué te castigó esta vez? - Preguntó Harry divertido ante la intención de Ginny de poner cara de inocente.

- Es que hechicé a unos de Slytherin con unos cuantos tragababosas, ata-lenguas y algún que otro confundus. Ellos empezaron. - Anadió para defenderse al escuchar las carcajadas de su hermano y su amigo.

- ¿No utilizaste el moco-murciélago? - Cuestinó Harry enarcando una ceja.

- Quería ir probando cosas nuevas, no voy a utilizar siempre lo mismo. - Respondió la chica justificando el no haber utilizado su hechizo favorito.

- ¡Alégrate! Hoy no estarás sola cumpliendo tu castigo. - Comentó Ron aún riéndose.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó la joven Weasley interesada.

- Snape ha castigado a Parkinson. - Respondió riéndose aún más por la mueca que acababa de poner Ginny.

- Deberías entrar ya. Si llegas tarde será peor. - Intervino Harry.

- Claro. Nos vemos chicos. - Se despidió de ellos. Le esperaban dos o tres largas horas. Suspiró y entró en clase.

- Profesor Snape. - Llamó. Vio como Parkinson, que aún seguía sentada donde se supone que se sentaba en clase, la miraba fríamente haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera. "No le puedo atizar con Snape delante" Se repitió mentalmente la pelirroja.

- ¿Weasley? - Preguntó extrañado. - El castigo. - El mismo se respondió a su pregunta.

- ¿Qué iba a hacer sino aquí?. - Masculló Ginny de manera imperceptible.

- Se quedará con Parkinson a limpiar los calderos. Ambas limpiarán la mitad de los que hay. Les dejaré su varita pero si la usan, para cumplir su castigo o para cualquier otra cosa, - miró reprobatoriamente a Ginny - lo sabré y su castigo será peor que éste. Deberán esperar a que regrese para poder marcharse. - Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer diversos objetos para que llevasen a cabo su tarea. - No quiero discusiones de ningún tipo. - Y dicho esto cogió varios libros que tenía sobre la mesa y se marchó. Ambas chicas se miraron con igual desagrado.

- Esto va a ser genial. - Murmuró Ginny algo desanimada.

Tras tres horas de arduo y asqueroso trabajo, al fin terminaron su castigo. Al contrario de lo que Ginny pensó no hubo provocaciones ni insultos por parte de Parkinson. Sí, se rió de ella cuando, intentando llegar al fondo de un caldero, hizo que los restos pegajosos que quedaban le cayesen encima al volcarse por apoyarse de más en un lado. Pero no la insultó ni empezó una pelea. "El mundo se ha tenido que volver loco. Hermione que parece estar en otro mundo desde hacía unos días. Y ahora, Parkinson con una oportunidad inigualable de meterse con ella y la ignora." pensaba la joven Weasley intentando quitar los restos de la viscosa sustancia de su uniforme.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que ni se enteró de que Snape había entrado en la clase. Revisó los calderos y luego las dejó marcharse. Cada una se fue por direcciones diferentes, o eso pensó Ginny. Por eso le extraño oír que alguien decía su nombre. "Claro, Snape había dicho que sabría si usábamos la varita por eso no inició una pelea en clase" pensó Ginny sin detenerse.

- Weasley. - La llamó una voz odiosamente familiar.

- ¿Qué quieres Parkinson? No tengo tiempo de jugar a ver cual de las dos se lleva el premio al insulto más original. - Respondió la pelirroja sin aminorar el paso.

- No vengo a insultarte. Es que necesito hablar contigo, es urgente. - La Slytherin le seguía sin detenerse. Ginny se detuvo extrañada y se encaró a la morena.

- ¿Qué? Vale, ¿Quién eres tú y qué le has hecho a Parkinson? Bueno, eso último en realidad no me importa. - Dijo con un tono de mofa enarcando una ceja. Una cosa es que no la insultase en clase, más bien que la ignorase, y otra muy distinta era que le dijera que quería hablar con ella y además que era urgente.

- Es sobre Granger, Weasley. Así que déjate de estupideces de muggle retrasado. - Siseó Parkinson, que casi echaba chispas. Ahora, Ginny empezó a prestarle más atención de la que en su vida le dio.

- ¿Tú... sabes algo? - Preguntó desconfiada al nombrar a su amiga

- Necesito que estés pendiente a ella por mí. - Soltó la morena dejando a Ginny estupefacta.

- ¿Pendiente a ella?¿por tí? ¿de qué me estás hablando? - La pelirroja no salía de su asombro. "¿Desde cuando Pansy Parkinson se preocupaba por alguien que no era ella misma? ¿y más por Hermione?" Pensó la pelirroja confundida.

- Hace unas cuantas noches nos atacó algo en la biblioteca, estábamos allí porque ambas estábamos buscando el mismo libro y una vez dentro, coincidimos. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí así que no pongas esa cara. - Añadió al ver la mueca de la pelirroja. - Desde entonces se comporta raro y la profesora McGonagall me encargó que la "vigilase" pero yo no soy quien está mas tiempo con ella. - Explicó rápidamente la Slytherin.

- Entiendo. Pero... ¿qué os atacó? - "Que situación más ¿extraña, extravagante, bizarra? No, creo que todo junto se queda corto." La mente de Ginny intentaba asimilar todos aquellos datos. Eso le explicaba el por qué del extraño comportamiento de su amiga, pero el hecho de que fuera Parkinson quien le pedía que la vigilase era... indescriptiblemente inquietante.

- Aún no lo sabemos pero sé que eso, de alguna forma le afectó a ella. - Dijo Parkinson.

- Uhumm. - Ginny iba a decir algo cuando...

- Chicas... - Intervino una voz varonil detrás de ellas.

- Potter. - Pronunció Parkinson con molestia frunciendo el ceño.

- No he podido evitar escucharos. - Se diculpó algo abochornado.

- Sí que habrías podido, pero no has querido. - Reprochó mordaz mirándolo de forma irascible.

- Lo siento. - Se disculpó apenado.

- No pasa nada Harry. Tú también ayudarás. - Dijo Ginny con resolución tras un suspiro cansado. Harry asintió al mirar a Ginny, y a Parkinson no se le pasó un pequeño detalle.

- Tranquilo Potter, no le iba a hacer nada a la pelirroja sólo necesitaba hablar con ella de lo que parece ya te has enterado tú también. Cualquier pequeña particularidad, por mínimo que parezca, necesitaría saberlo. Aunque fuera que antes ponía el pergamino en el lado derecho de la mesa para copiar y ahora lo pone en el izquierdo, lo que sea. - Aclaró la morena con algo de impaciencia.

- Oye, ¿cómo sabes en qué lado pone Hermione el pergamino para copiar? - Preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Es un decir Potter, ¿te caíste de la escoba en el último partido de quidditch o te golpeo una bludger en la cabeza? - Ironizó sarcásticamente la Slytherin.

- Ah... no. - Respondió no muy convencido de que evitara su pregunta.

- Me voy no es conveniente que me vean hablar con vosotros y no sea para insultaros. - Mencionó la morena mirando a ambos.

- Parkinson, si vemos algo "anormal" ¿cómo te lo decimos? ¿y tú a quién se lo dirás? - Preguntó lo obvio Ginny.

- Se lo diré inmediatamente a McGonagall y, respecto a lo primero... Lo mejor sería reunirnos el último día lectivo, es decir el viernes, después de la cena en la lechucería o en la torre de astronomía o ya veremos dónde. - Respondió Parkinson algo irritada tras escuchar a un grupo de alumnos acercándose por uno de los pasillos cercanos.

- Está bien. - Respondieron ambos Gryffindor.

- Parkinson... - Llamó la joven Weasley de nuevo.

- ¿¡Qué! - Cuestionó cortante la Slytherin.

- ¿Qué sacas tú con esto? - Preguntó mirando directamente a la morena, ésta elevó altivamente el rostro.

- Como si necesitara sacar algo de una pandilla de asquerosos Gryffindors. Mañana es viernes. Nos veremos en la lechucería. - Siseó y esa fue la escueta despedida de la Slytherin que se marchó con paso rápido dirección a las mazmorras.

- Esto ha sido muy raro. - Dijo Harry en voz alta.

- No creo que vaya a ser más raro de lo que se nos viene en cima. - Respondió Ginny con una extraña sensación.

- Deberíamos volver a la Sala Común, se nos hace tarde. - Sugirió el moreno con la vista fija en el lugar por donde la Slytherin se había marchado.

- Sí, vamos. - Secundó la pelirroja.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la torre de Gryffindor. El trayecto no fue demasiado largo pero sí pesado y silencioso. Al llegar ante el cuadro de la dama Gorda que vigilaba la entrada dijeron la contraseña al unísono, hecho que los hizo sonreír levemente. Entraron y se encontraron a Ron jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico contra Neville, un par de alumnos de primero hablando sobre quidditch, dos chicos de segundo preparando un exámen y a Hermione leyendo un grueso tomo sentada frente a la chimenea. "¿Por qué no habrá mas gente?" se preguntó irónicamente la pelirroja.

- Harry... haré que Hermione me confirme lo que ha dicho Parkinson. Mantén a Ron ocupado con el ajedrez. - Susurró tras llamar la atención del chico dándole un pequeño tirón a la manga de su túnica.

- Está bien, suerte. - El muchacho sonrió para darle ánimos, cosa que agradeció porque le hacía falta.

Harry se acercó dónde Ron y Neville jugaban. Los saludó para rápidamente sumergirse en la partida que observaba. Ginny se aproximó a Hermione por detrás del sofá, se apoyó en el borde de éste tosiendo varias veces para hacerse notar pero su amiga la ignoraba. Entonces optó por la opción más... eficaz. Sacudió con énfasis el enmarañado pelo de Hermione, provocando que ésta girase la cabeza para ver a quien fulminaría por tan osado comportamiento sorprendiéndose de ver a Ginny. La pelirroja, en un veloz movimiento le arrebató el libro de las manos a Hermione y salió corriendo hacia los dormitorios. Harry, Ron y Neville no levantaron la vista del tablero.

- Caballo a e-6. Como siga haciendo eso, te vas a quedar sin hermana pequeña Ron. - Bromeó Harry.

- Alfil a f-5. Y cuando mi madre se entere del por qué, seguro que me vuelvo a quedar sin hermana. - Respondió el muchacho tranquilamente sin apartar la vista del tablero.

Hermione había salido tras Ginny exigiéndole que le devolviera el libro. Sin embargo, Ginny aceleró un poco más para llegar hasta la puerta de su habitación.

- Ginny, ¡devuélvemelo! - Exigió la castaña mientras seguía a la pelirroja.

- Si tanto lo quieres ven a cogerlo. - Se burló la menor de los Weasley entrando en la habitación.

- ¡Ginny! - Exigió la castaña. En un fluido movimiento la pelirroja sacó su varita del bolsillo, apuntó a la puerta y pronunció "_fermaporta_". La castaña la miró extrañada. - ¿A qué viene eso? - Cuestionó señalando la puerta.

- Eso debería preguntar yo. - Respondió desafiante la pequeña Weasley.

- ¿Cómo que deberías preguntarlo tú? Me has revuelto el pelo, me has quitado el libro y me has encerrado en la habitación y dices que ¿"eso debería preguntarlo yo"? - Preguntó Hermione a punto de gritarle.

- Lo he hecho porque necesitaba hablar contigo. - Respondió impasible la pelirroja.

- ¿Hablar conmigo? - Cuestionó incrédula la castaña.

- Sí, hablar contigo sobre... cierto... suceso...en la biblioteca. - Pronunció pausadamente mientras se acomodaba en el borde de la cama. La boca Hermione formó una perfecta "o".

- ¿Cómo te has enterado? - Preguntó algo sonrojada.

- Tengo mis métodos. Pero eso no es lo importante, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? - Cuestionó afligida.

- Porque no te lo creerías. - Respondió ausente desviando la mirada.

- ¿El qué no me creería? - Preguntó recelosa. Granger suspiró y tomó asiento frente a Ginny.

- Al estar en la biblioteca me topé con Parkinson. - La castaña sonrió y siguió hablando. - Buscábamos el mismo libro. Oímos un ruido y algo nos atacó. Ella... me empujó para que la estantería no me cayera encima y al chocar contra el suelo... cayó sobre mí. - Las mejillas pálidas de Hermione se habían ido tiñendo rojo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Parkinson, una Slytherin, amiga de Malfoy te salvó de que una estantería te aplastara y cayó sobre tí? - Cuestionó incrédula y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Aham, eso es justo lo que he dicho. ¿Ves como no me ibas a creer? - Le recordó Granger.

- Te creo. - Afirmó la pelirroja. - ¿Qué más pasó? - "A sí que era verdad" pensó Ginny "¿y ahora por qué se sonroja?" se cuestionó mentalmente.

- Pues...me... habló... al oído... para decirme que no hiciera ruido... porque lo que nos había atacado seguí allí. - Pronunció tras varias pausas para calmarse.

- ¿Qué os atacó? - Interrumpió el relato de Hermione. "Está tartamudeando, está temblando y sonrojada... Oh, mierda" Ginny sacaba sus propias conclusiones de lo que le contaba su amiga.

- Aún no lo sabemos porque parecía un troll pero a la vez no lo era.. La profesora McGonagall lo está investigando por si vuelve a aparecer. - Explicó concisa. - Cuando "eso"... se fue... Parkinson... me ayudó a levantarme. - Confesó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

- ¿Parkinson? ¿Pansy Parkinson? ¿Hablamos de la misma? - Preguntó divertida Ginny arqueando una ceja.

- Sí, hablamos de la misma. - Respondió Hermione entre carcajadas. Tras reírse un poco más continuó. - Y luego... me acordé de... cuando en primero cuando entró el troll y me atacó en los baños... me puse histérica... - Reconoció avergonzada. - pero... Parkinson... me ayudó a calmarme. - Hermione ensanchó su sonrisa mientras la boca de Ginny se desencajaba por lo que acabada de oír.

- Definitivamente no estamos hablando de la misma Parkinson. - Repitió Ginny estupefacta.

- Luego comencé a temblar, mucho. Supongo que por el shock o algo, aún no sé el motivo. Así que fuimos al despacho de McGonagall, se sorprendió al vernos y de nuevo comencé a temblar llegando a desmayarme. McGonagall, me dijo que Parkinson evitó que me golpeara contra el suelo al cogerme. La profesora se fue a buscar a madame Pomfrey, dejándome "al cuidado" de Parkinson. - Hermione se sonrojó aún más y desvió momentánemente la mirada. - Después llegaron la enfermera, el director Dumbledore y Snape. - Explicó lo sucedido.

- Ahora que te has hecho tan amiguita de Parkinson por qué no le preguntas si tiene doble personalidad o es bipolar, esos cambios tan drásticos no son normales. - Aseguró divertida Ginny.

- No me he hecho "amiguita" de Parkinson. - Se defendió la castaña.

- Ahora entiendo por qué no querías contármelo, es difícil de creer. - Afirmó la pelirroja.

- Lo sé. - Asintió Granger.

- Si vuelve a pasar algo, me lo dirás ¿verdad? - Preguntó Ginny poniendo ojitos de cachorrito.

- Claro. - Hermione sonrió y abrazó a su amiga. Al separarse, la castaña se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró. - Ginny. - Llamó.

- ¿Si? - Respondió la pelirroja.

- ¿Me devuelves ya el libro? - La menor de los Weasley se sostuvo el mentón con dos de sus dedos adoptando una pose pensativa. - ¿Y bien? - Preguntó de nuevo Hermione.

- Si me cuentas lo que hiciste con Parkinson, te lo devuelvo. - Comentó alegremente dejando claro el doble sentido de la frase.

- Ya te he dicho lo que hice con Parkinson. - Murmuró Hermione sonrojándose por enésima vez.

- ¿No te has dejado nada? - Volvió a preguntar algo recelosa.

- Nada. - Aseguró la castaña.

- ¿Nada de nada? - Cuestionó de nuevo la pelirroja.

- Nada de nada. - Volvió a repetir Granger.

- ¿Nada de nada de nada? - Inquirió en un tono aún más curioso y divertido.

- Te he dicho que nada. - Reiteró Granger exasperada mientras disimuladamente cruzaba dos dedos en su espalda.

- En ese caso, toma. - Concedió extendiéndole el libro.

- ¿Bajamos a cenar? Ron y Harry me dijeron que te habían vuelto a castigar por hechizar a unos de Slytherin, tendrás hambre ¿no?. - Preguntó al coger su preciado libro.

- Me parece una estupenda idea. - Sonrió al ponerse en pie para salir de la habitación. Al bajar a la Sala Común, comunicaron a los dos chicos que se iban al gran comedor y se unieron a ellas.

* * *

><p>Críticas, comentarios yo dudas ya sabéis.

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter, y sus personajes, pertenecen a J.K Rowling, lo cual quiere decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3º.<strong>

Parkinson había llegado temprano a la lechucería. Le sorprendió ver a _Thanathos_ la lechuza de su familia. Traía una carta con el escudo familiar en el reverso. Acarició con el dorso de la mano la cabeza de a lechuza. El animal al sentir el contacto familiar de la Slytherin emitió un leve graznido y movió ligeramente su cabeza aumentando así el contacto. Parkinson sonrió de medio lado. Respiró profundamente antes de abrir la carta pues esperaba algún nuevo capricho insoportable por parte de su madre, algo que la desesperaba. Rompió el sobre sin demasiado cuidado, desdobló el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

"Querida hija: " Eso de querida es discutible, pensó sarcásticamente Parkinson. "Tenemos buenas noticias." Algo me dice que para mí no van a ser buenas, volvió a pensar la Slytherin. "Los Malfoy" Oh, mierda... "nos han hecho una agradable visita. En la conversación que tuvimos sobre nuestras familias y su futuro, nos declararon que les agradaría mucho que su hijo y tú empezaráis una relación formal. No creo que sea necesario decir, que si el joven Malfoy te lo propone tienes que aceptar. El muchacho parece ser algo tímido por lo que si le das "alguna señal" seguramente lo entienda y le des el empujoncito que le falta. No dejes que pase demasiado tiempo. Estamos planeando vuestro enlace junto a los Malfoy, aunque tu padre se muestra algo conservador. Le convenceré de lo contrario. Primero tendréis que terminar vuestros cursos en Hogwarts y después será vuestra boda." El resto de la carta trataba sobre los planes que estaban haciendo para su enlace con Draco.

Apoyó su espalda en la pared que tenía justo detrás. Reclinó su cabeza y soltó un fuerte suspiro de rabia e incredulidad. Sostenía fuertemente el trozo de pergamino en su mano derecha. Apretó la mandíbula mientras cerraba sus puños conteniendo la ira. Su madre no contaba nunca con su opinión, eso no le era nuevo. Sin embargo, lo que había hecho superaba con creces sus anteriores actos. Aunque fuera su madre, sólo la había utilizado como un mero objeto para exposición en acontecimientos sociales, con el fin de darle prestigio a su apellido.

Tampoco era la primera vez que le insinuaba que establecer cualquier tipo de relación con los Malfoy los beneficiaría mucho. Además era sabido que Malfoy llevaba bastante tiempo intentado conquistarla. "Por el bien de la familia" había argumentado en la arrugada carta que había apretujado hasta convertirla en una bola dentro de su mano.

- Por el bien de la familia... ¿y dónde queda lo que yo quiera? - Musitó débilmente mirando las primeras estrellas por el pequeño ventanuco.

Una cínica carcajada se le escapó. No se movió ni un milímetro de su actual posición. Creía que si la pared dejaba de sujetarla, caería al suelo sin remedio. De pronto escuchó unas voces que se acercaban a la lechucería. "Serán ellos. Muy disimulados no son." pensó la Slytherin. Respiró varias veces hasta que se encontró más calmada.

Ahora la situación se complicaba más, porque si al hecho de tener que reunirse con los Gryffindors a escondidas le sumaba el tener que soportar el baboso de Malfoy y sus galanterías de pacotilla, acabaría matando a alguien y esperaba que fuera a la comadreja de Weasley. Poco después la puerta se abrió dejando paso a los dos jóvenes envueltos en sus capas debido al frío que comenzaba a hacer. Al ver la figura de Parkinson apoyada en la pared se acercaron con cautela.

- Hola. - Saludaron ambos Gryffindors. La respuesta de la Slytherin fue un seco movimiento de cabeza. Ginny se percató de la mirada ausente de la Slytherin. Además, ésta parecía más pálida de lo normal, lo cual ya era raro.

- ¿Parkinson, te encuentras bien? - Preguntó casi preocupada Ginny.

- Como si te importara. - Escupió la joven irguiéndose completamente.

- La verdad es que no me importa. - Contestó Ginny con total sinceridad.

- En ese caso ¿para qué preguntas? - Preguntó la Slytherin alzando una ceja y dirigiendo su vista a la Gryffindor delante suya.

- Sólo quería ser amable. No tienes buena cara. - Respondió la pelirroja sintiéndose incómoda por tener que explicar el por qué de su interés.

- ¿Acaso me estás llamando fea? - Sibiló fieramente. Estaba más que claro que Parkinson no iba a dejar que ninguno de los Gryffindor se enterase de su pequeño momento de autocompasión. Por lo que cambió rápidamente el tema.

- No me haría falta decirte algo que, por lo que parece, sabes. - Respondió Ginny en el mismo tono.

- Chicas... - "Perfecto, una batalla de ovarios ahora" pensó abatido Harry que se encontraba en medio de ambas jóvenes.

- Yo no soy la portera que va buscando cotilleos. Eres una Gryffindor no una cotorra de Ravenclaw. Aunque tanto juntarte con Chang y su pandilla de fisgonas es lo que tiene. Además, me puedo mirar en un espejo sin que se rompa instantáneamente. - Parkinson sonrió de medio lado ante la cara de Ginny.

- Me puedo mirar con tranquilidad en un espejo sin que salga corriendo en otra dirección. - Respondió Ginny enojada y alzando ligeramente la voz.

- Los espejos son objetos inanimados, Weasley. Además de fea, idiota. Deberías estar con los retrasados de Hufflepuff.- Se burló Parkinson molesta.

- Pues hazte una idea de lo fea que eres para que salga corriendo en otra dirección. - Contraatacó la Gryffindor alzando el mentón triunfante.

- No me... - Comenzó Parkinson.

- Si te juntaras más con Cho verías que no son como dices. Ah, claro que tu eres una prepotente que sólo va detrás de la sombra de Malfoy, justo como un perro faldero. - Siguió Ginny. Ante la mención de Malfoy un aura negra comenzó a salir de la Slytherin.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo está tan obsesionado con Malfoy? Si tú tienes problemas obsesivos con él no hagas a los demás partícipes, Weasley. - Sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver la cara enrojecida de la Gryffindor.

- Chicas... - Volvió a insistir Harry sin mucho resultado, pues ambas jóvenes seguían enzarzadas en su pelea verbal.

- Tú si que tienes un problema con Malfoy. Siempre te escondes detrás de él y lo utilizas como escudo. Ya es repugnante ser una Slytherin pero que sigas a Malfoy, es aún peor. - Respondió la Gryffindor llena de rabia haciendo que su cara tomara el color de su pelo.

- Malfoy, Malfoy y tres veces Malfoy. Ni los Slytherins ni yo necesitamos a ese niñato engreído, prepotente, egocéntrico, sarcástico, cínico, hipócrita, teñido y cobarde que se esconde tras su padre y apellido porque es un inútil incapaz de hacer nada solo. - Explotó Pansy dejando a ambos Gryffindors petrificados.

- ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR HERMIONE! - Gritó Harry harto de ser ignorado y aprovechando el breve silencio. Ambas jóvenes lo miraron amenazadoramente, pero se calmaron un poco.

Ambas chicas se separaron a una distancia prudencial. Ginny se percató de que Parkinson, disimuladamente, guardaba una bola de papel en su túnica, pero no dijo nada. La Slytherin sacó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Recitó un pequeño hechizo y la pluma escribiría en dicho pergamino todo lo que ellos dijeran. Los Gryffindors esperaron a que Parkinson terminara de acomodar el pergamino.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos? - Preguntó la Slytherin mirándolos directamente.

- Estaría bien que fuera por lo que hemos ido notando, aunque sean cosas sueltas, para tener una idea global. Así después, podríamos hacernos una idea más profunda de lo que le pasa. - Propuso Harry.

- Me parece bien. - Corroboró la Slytherin dándole la razón y dejándolos estupefactos por tal hecho.

- En la clase de pociones, cuando Snape se metió con otro alumno haciendo referencia a los elfos domésticos no dijo nada. Ni se quejó ni protesto, nada. - Comenzó Harry.

- ¿No dijo nada? - Preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

- Nada. Pensé que al menos se quejaría en voz baja, así que le pregunté que si no iba a decir nada. Me respondió que por qué iba a hacerlo. Le dije que por que ella defendía a los elfos domésticos y me contestó "¿y?". Me quedé asombrado de que no le importara. - Expuso el joven.

- ¿Defiende a los elfos domésticos? - Preguntó Parkinson medio divertida.

- Sí. - Respondieron ambos Gryffindors al unísono.

- Qué chica más rara. - Se medio carcajeó la Slytherin.

- También está lo que dijiste. - Siguió Harry ignorando el comentario de Parkinson.

- ¿El qué? - Preguntó ésta algo confusa respecto a lo que su interlocutor se refería.

- Ya no pone el pergamino en el lado derecho para copiar, sino en el izquierdo. - Declaró el moreno.

- Supongo que eso ahora es algo a tener en cuenta. - Observó Parkinson pensativa.

- En ese caso, también está lo que hace antes de acostarse. Es decir, antes no ponía nada en los pies de la cama. Desde hace poco esconde tras el baúl una especie de planta o algo. Le pregunté y me dijo que era una superstición muggle. Me extrañó, pero no insistí más. - Mencionó Ginny algo apenada de no haberle prestado más atención.

- Ha cambiado el desayuno, antes tomaba zumo de calabaza y tostadas. Desde la pasada noche en la biblioteca toma zumo de jengibre solamente. - Expresó Parkinson dejando a ambos pasmados.

- Zumo de jengibre. ¡Puaj! - Ginny hizo una mueca de asco.

- En eso coincidimos, Weasley. - Comentó Parkinson neutral.

- ¿Algo más? - Preguntó Harry en voz alta, con al ligera sospecha de que la Slytherin sabría si había cambiado cualquier otra cosa. Mientras intentó recordar algo anómalo en el comportamiento de Hermione.

- También ha cambiado lo que come y cena. No va tanto a la biblioteca, y si lo hace ya no se sienta donde no hay gente, sino que prefiere estar rodeada de otros alumnos. Hay veces en las que se queda parada delante del bosque prohibido y parece como si quisiera entrar, pero luego sacude la cabeza y se va. Además de que en pociones el otro día, no fue la primera en responder a la pregunta que hizo Snape, creo que no fue la única clase en la que pasó esto. Al día siguiente, vio aun grupo de Slytherins molestando a unos de primero de no sé que casa y pasó por su lado sin mirarlos, ignorándolos. - Enumeró Parkinson que se había ensimismado tanto en su explicación que no se percató de la cara de estupefacción de sus interlocutores al oír como daba tantos detalles del comportamiento de la castaña. Los Gryffindors apenas salían de su asombro.

- Por lo que podemos deducir que ha cambiado más de lo que pensábamos. - Expresó Ginny pesarosa. "¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta de que ha cambiado su alimentación si comemos en la misma mesa?" se preguntaba la pequeña Weasley.

- Eso parece. - Confirmó Harry.

- En resumen, se ha vuelto más fría y sus hábitos están cambiando. - Resumió Parkinson al mirar el pergamino.

- ... - Ginny fue a articular palabra pero Parkinson la interrumpió.

- Si os enteráis de algún cambio más significativo, tendréis que decírmelo de inmediato. Si es un cambio similar a estos, pero que sea importante nos veremos el miércoles aquí a la misma hora. En caso contrario, nos vemos el viernes que viene a la misma hora en el mismo lugar. Tengo que irme ya. - Anunció la Slytherin recogiendo el pergamino y la pluma.

- Nos vemos, Parkinson. - Se despidió Harry.

- Sí, nos vemos. - Apoyó Ginny haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

- Adiós. - La Slytherin se giró hacia ellos mientras sujetaba el pomo de la puerta, despidiéndose con esa palabra de ambos.

Los dos Gryffindors se quedaron un rato más en la lechucería, procesando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Al salir apenas se dirigieron la palabra. Había sido extraño ver a Parkinson de esa forma. Primero cuando entraron, que casi parecía ida. Después, cuando se enfadó al grado de empezar a gritar exageradamente al mencionarle a Malfoy. Para finalizar cuando, demostró que realmente se estaba preocupando por Hermione. Ella era la que había dado más datos sobre el cambio de conducta de su amiga, cosa que les hizo reflexionar haciendo que una atmósfera pesada se colara entre ellos. Por lo tanto, todo el camino fue bastante silencioso. Dieron un pequeño rodeo por el exterior del castillo y se cruzaron con Ron en la puerta de entrada al colegio.

- Hola. - Saludó alegremente el pelirrojo al verlos.

- Hola. - Respondieron Harry y Ginny al unísono algo desanimados.

- ¿Ron, qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Harry extrañado.

- Terminé de hacer las tareas por lo que salí a dar una vuelta. Por cierto Harry, creo que tienes razón respecto a Hermione, está muy rara. - Explicó el muchacho. Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

- ¿Por qué dices que está rara? - Cuestionó Ginny intentando parecer casual.

- Por que hace un rato la he visto dirigirse hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Me he acercado y le he preguntado que ha dónde iba y me ha respondido que se dirigía hacia el bosque prohibido porque había quedado en la linde contigo, Harry. - Expuso Ron de manera sencilla. Harry y Ginny se volvieron a mirar pero esta vez, la mirada que intercambiaron denotaba no sólo preocupación sino recelo.

- Ron, ¿no ha pasado nada más? - Inquirió Ginny. El joven interpelado se rascó la cabeza con una mano recordando el encuentro con su amiga.

- Mmm... Sí, ha sido muy fría. Me refiero más de lo que suele ser. - Respondió bastante confuso por aquella pregunta.

- Nos tenemos que ir. - Dijo Ginny apresuradamente mientras cogía del brazo a Harry para literalmente, sacarlo de allí.

- Últimamente todo el mundo está muy raro. - Resopló el pelirrojo algo enojado viendo como su amigo y hermana se marchaban apresuradamente por la misma dirección que tomó la castaña.

Poco después de salir del campo visual de Ron, ambos Gryffindors se dirigieron corriendo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. El podría ayudarles si Hermione se había internado en el bosque. Además que su amigo pelirrojo les había dicho que Hermione pensaba reunirse con Harry allí. Sólo faltaban unos metros para llegar cuando Fang salió a recibirlos ladrando sonoramente. Ante el alboroto, Hagrid salió portando un enorme cuchillo en una mano y en la otra una extraña y pequeña criatura.

- Harry, Ginny ¡Hola! - Saludó el guardabosques sonriente.

- ¿Tenemos... que volver... en... otro... momento? - Preguntó Ginny, jadeante por la reciente carrera, al mirar el cuchillo.

- ¿Ésto? Me habéis pillado haciendo la cena. - Respondió jovial sacudiendo un poco a la criatura inerte.

- ¿Has visto a Hermione? Es que la estamos buscando. - Preguntó Harry, que no quitaba la vista del bicho que sostenía el guardabosque.

- ¿A Hermione? Hace una hora más o menos, me dijo que se internaría un poco en el bosque prohibido para terminar un trabajo de mi clase. Le advertí de que tuviera cuidado. ¿Vosotros lo habéis hecho ya? - Lo último lo añadió frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Hace una hora! - Exclamó Ginny. "Ron es idiota" pensó la pelirroja enfadada.

- Sí. - Respondió Hagrid sorprendido de la actitud de la pequeña Weasley.

- ¿Dónde te dijo que estaría? - Preguntó Harry apremiante.

- Em... - Hagrid se volvió y les señaló un punto en línea recta. - Más o menos por ahí, unos 20 metros al norte de aquí. - Explicó el guardabosque.

- Hagrid, tenemos que irnos. Nos vemos en otro momento. - Se despidió Harry.

- Vuestra visita siempre es agradable. - Declaró apresuradamente, pues ambos jóvenes corrían en dirección al bosque.

- ¡Qué prisas! Fang, entra que vamos a cenar. - El perro ladró y entró a la cabaña antes que Hagrid.

Harry y Ginny se esforzaron en llegar lo antes posible al lugar que el guardabosque le había indicado. Justo al llegar se toparon de frente con una enfadada Hermione. En la mochila que llevaba a la espalda se podían observar algunos pergaminos a punto de caerse. Sujetaba con una mano su varita y en la otra portaba una extraña planta.

- Al fin te dignas a aparecer. - Refunfuñó mirando a Harry.

-¿Yo? - Preguntó el joven aturdido.

- Sí, tú. ¿El "niño-que-vivió" no sabe lo que es ser puntual? - La castaña se enfadó aún más ante el desconcierto de su amigo.

- No sé a qué te refieres. Ni si quiera me habías dicho que teníamos que hacer el trabajo. - Se excusó el moreno.

- Te dije durante la cena que vendríamos aquí y adelantaríamos un poco de trabajo para la clase de criaturas mágicas. Le pedí permiso a McGonagall y a Hagrid. - Explicó secamente Hermione.

- Yo... - Harry miró a Ginny apenado y confuso. - Lo siento. - Se disculpó cabizbajo.

- Claro, seguro que ir corriendo con Ginny por ahí, viniendo de vete tú a saber dónde, era más importante que terminar el trabajo. - Le espetó la castaña que con las mismas de marchó al castillo.

- ¿Crees que ha sido una excusa o en realidad te lo dijo? - Preguntó Ginny todavía asimilado las últimas palabras de su amiga.

- No lo sé. Es decir, no recuerdo que me lo dijera. - Se apresuró a explicar ante la mirada furibunda de la pelirroja.

- Que no recuerdes que te lo dijera no significa que no lo hiciera. - Razonó abatida.

- ¿Crees que nos mintió? - Inquirió dubitativo Harry. Ginny solo se encogió de hombros. y soltó un sonoro suspiro.

Un incómodo silencio se depositó sobre ellos. El hecho de que Hermione por cuenta y riesgo se adentrara en el bosque para terminar un trabajo cuando supuestamente había quedado con Harry pero al no aparecer éste, en vez de buscarlo prefiriera entrar sola denotaba algo insólito. A pesar de haberle dicho a Hagrid que no se alejaría de la salida. La dedicación de Hermione por los estudios era admirable y férrea, pero no creían que llegara a tanto. Por si aquél comportamiento no fuera anómalo, se le sumaba los recientes cambios en la castaña.

- ¿Deberíamos decírselo a Parkinson? - Preguntó la pelirroja con prudencia.

- Sí, ha demostrado que está realmente preocupada. - Reflexionó el moreno con una extraña sensación al tener que hablar así de la Slytherin.

- En ese caso, el miércoles después de la cena iremos a la lechucería con la excusa de que quiero mandar una carta a mis padres. - Expuso Ginny.

- Está bien. - Corroboró Harry. - Deberíamos volver al castillo se está haciendo tarde y pronto será el toque de queda. - Dijo el moreno avanzando hacia el colegio. Ginny asintió y se aproximó a Harry que le llevaba unos pasos de ventaja.

- Harry... - Nombró la pequeña de los Weasley.

- ¿Si? - El muchacho giró la cara para encararse con su interlocutora.

- ¿No te resulta raro que Parkinson parezca casi humana, con sentimientos y todo? - Preguntó Ginny medio en broma medio en serio.

- ¿Raro? No, extrañísimo. - Rió el joven provocando la risa también en su compañera.

El camino restante hacia sus dormitorios lo pasaron entre bromas para calmar un poco la extraña sensación que les invadía. Se separaron una vez dentro de la sala común. Ginny subió cansada las escalera que la llevarían a su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, para no hacer demasiado ruido. Al aproximarse a su cama, pudo ver que Hermione ya estaba acostada en la suya y parecía dormida.

Entonces se percató que la pequeña planta que la castaña llevaba al salir del bosque era la que se encontraba ahora a los pies de su cama, escondida detrás del baúl con sus pertenencias. Entraba algo de luz por la ventana del fondo de la habitación por lo que pudo detallar el pequeño matojo. Las hojas eran de unos 10 centímetros de largo, ovaladas y de unos 13 centímetros de diámetro. La flor tenía cinco pétalos y su centro era de un extraño color rojo oscuro. Mientras que el borde era algo más oscuro pero de color amarillo, otorgándole un aspecto de llama. Tenía la seguridad de haber visto esa misma flor antes, pero no recordaba dónde o para qué servía.

Pensó en acercase y cogerlo para investigarlo más a fondo. Pero un brusco movimiento de la castaña la alertó de lo contrario. Se quedó estática en la misma posición, de pie frente a su cama con un pie dirigiéndose al escondite de la rara flor. Finalmente, pero algo dubitativa, se acostó quedando dormida en breve por el cansancio.

Mientras Parkinson había llegado a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Allí se topó con Draco que miraba taciturno el fuego de la chimenea sentado en el sofá frente a ésta. La chica pensó en la carta que llevaba arrugada en un bolsillo de la túnica. Detuvo su caminar durante un segundo. A pesar de haber cruzado media Sala Común Malfoy parecía no percatarse de su presencia. Creyendo que sería lo mejor continuó con su camino hacia su dormitorio.

- ¿Ahora no saludas? - Preguntó el muchacho distante sin apartar su vista del fuego.

- Tu tampoco por lo que parece. - Respondió Pansy. Malfoy sonrió de medio lado ante la respuesta de la chica.

- Sólo pensaba. - Comentó ambiguamente. Parkinson enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Sabes hacerlo? - Se burló del rubio. Al contrario de lo que solía ocurrir, el muchacho no respondió a su provocación. Ni si quiera se enfadó o la miró.

- Pansy... - Llamó sin desviar su vista del fuego, parecía apocado o teniendo algún tipo de debate interno.

A la Slytherin le sorprendió que se dirigiese a ella por su nombre, lo que le hacía pensar en lo que el muchacho quería decirle. Durante los próximos minutos su vida cambiaría drásticamente por una decisión que ni si quiera era suya. A pesar de los recientes sucesos con Granger que aunque no lo admitiera, y menos frente a la menor de las comadrejas, le preocupaba. Es más, últimamente lo único que cruzaba por su cabeza estaba relacionado o era sobre la castaña.

- ¿Humm? - Inquirió cruzándose de brazos por el silencio del otro.

- ¿Querrías ser mi novia? - Soltó de sopetón entrelazando sus manos.

- ¿No decían por ahí que te gustaba alguien de la casa Greengrass? - Preguntó cautelosamente la morena.

- ¿Quieres o no? - Le preguntó exasperado.

- Está bien. - Respondió ella. - Aunque me esperaba más parafernalia viniendo de un Malfoy. - Se mofó sin ganas y con un intento de sonrisa que quedó en una desagradable mueca.

- Acostúmbrate. - Respondió mirándola por primera vez desde que llegó. - ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó visiblemente preocupado dejando a la chica momentáneamente sorprendida.

- Perfectamente. - Contestó automáticamente la morena. Parecía que hoy no era su día, todo el mundo se daba cuenta de lo contrario.

- Si tu lo dices. - Otorgó dirigiendo de nuevo su vista al fuego.

- Estoy cansada. Me voy a la cama. - Se despidió la morena encaminándose hacia las escalera.

- Pansy... - Llamó Malfoy.

- ¿Si? - Preguntó la chica algo molesta.

- Hasta mañana. - Dijo mirándola y sonriéndole.

- Hasta mañana. - Respondió igualmente y algo aturdida. Se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras para poner fin a aquel extraño día.

* * *

><p>El final sigue sin agradarme demasiado, creo que queda algo forzado. En fin.<p>

Críticas, comentarios y/o dudas ya sabéis.

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter, y sus personajes, pertenecen a J.K Rowling, lo cual quiere decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4º.<strong>

Ronroneo, ronroneo, maullido, pata mullida dándole en la cara. Ginny había memorizado la pauta que seguía Crookshanks que pululaba libremente sobre su cama, exactamente sobre ella. Era sábado por la mañana, no había clase, no tenía tareas pendientes ni entrenamiento de quidditch, durante la semana tuvo que cumplir varios castigos entre ellos limpiar durante 3 horas los calderos de la clase de pociones y la noche anterior se la había pasado junto a Harry yendo de un lado para otro para encontrar a Hermione. En ese caso ¿por qué no la dejaban dormir hasta que quisiera? Además hacía frío y estaba realmente calentita y cómoda dentro de la cama. Se arrebujó aún más en las mantas. Ronroneo, ronroneo, maullido más alto al lado de su oído, pata mullida dándole en la mejilla de nuevo.

- ¡Maldito minino pulgoso escupe bolas de pelo! - Gritó Ginny malhumorada tirando las sábanas que la cubrían, provocando que el gato saltara de la cama al suelo apresuradamente, pero de forma elegante, por el brusco movimiento de la pelirroja.

Al incorporarse y mirar a su alrededor se percató de que era la última en levantarse y salir de la habitación. Masculló otra maldición en contra del felino que la observaba sentado expectante desde la cama de su dueña. La pelirroja estuvo a punto de tirarle algo cuando observó lo que tenía entre las patas, su cuenco de comida.

- ¿Cómo has hecho para subir el cuenco ahí? - Preguntó Ginny medio dormida. - Voy a darle recuerdos a Hermione sobre tí, bola peluda. - Señaló al gato amenazadoramente.

Éste, la ignoró y puso una de sus patas sobre el cuenco. Y otro maullido por parte del animal. Ginny estaba segura de que si escuchaba otro maullido más Hermione necesitaría una nueva mascota. Farfullando cosas incomprensibles se levantó de la cama, se quitó el pijama y se vistió. Sacó su varita pero dudó. Sus neuronas no estaban lo suficientemente despiertas cómo para realizar el más simple hechizo. Por eso, prefirió utilizar el saco de comida que la castaña había comprado hacía unos días. Estuvo insistiendo a sus padres para que se lo mandaran con una lechuza, pero éstos no estaban seguros de que llegara el paquete entero. "Lechuzas glotonas" pensó Ginny irritada.

Buscó el paquete de comida gatuna que para su sorpresa estaba intacto. Quedó estática observando atentamente el envase impoluto. "Se lo mandaron a principios de semana" pensó Ginny. Entonces su vista se dirigió a Crookshanks que seguía con la pata en el cuenco y la miraba con la cabeza ladeada. Posó de nuevo su vista sobre el paquete que sostenía en la mano. Miró varias veces más en ambas direcciones hasta que su cerebro dormido pudo relacionar conceptos. Abrió los ojos despejando sus dudas al oír el lastimero maullido proveniente del animal. Abrió el paquete, se aproximó a la cama de Hermione donde estaba el gato. Cogió el cuenco y vertió abundante contenido del paquete. El peludo felino se abalanzó sobre la comida con desesperación una vez que el cuenco estuvo a su alcance.

- Te has buscado la vida tú solo durante esta semana para comer algo, de eso no me cabe duda. - Comentó Ginny mirando cómo el gato se terminaba la comida. - Lo que me extraña es que Hermione no te haya dado de comer. Ahora que lo pienso... - Ginny advirtió que en toda la semana era la primera vez que veía a Crookshanks en la habitación cuando, normalmente estaba allí todo el tiempo. - Tu también has notado que está rara, ¿eh? - Continuó hablando mientras cogía al felino en sus brazos, que ya se había terminado la comida, y le acariciaba la cabeza. Ahora no estaba ni si quiera enfadada.

Dejó cuidadosamente al gato sobre el baúl a los pies de la cama de la castaña. Reparó en las flores que se encontraban allí. "La noche anterior parecían más frescas" pensó Ginny al sostener una en sus manos. Pensando que no se notaría, cogió una y bajó a la sala común desanimada. Allí se encontró a Harry y Ron jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico. Saludó a los chicos pero estaban tan ensimismados que ni la escucharon. Carraspeó una, dos y tres veces hasta que por fin Harry reparó en su presencia.

- Ah! Buenos días Ginny. - Saludó Harry tontamente.

- Buenos días, sí claro. - Gruñó la pelirroja a la que volvía el mal humor.

- Hola. - Fue el escueto saludo de su hermano que sonrió triunfante antes de decir. - jaque mate. - Miró a Harry, éste miraba el tablero intentando hacer algún tipo de movimiento pero vio que había perdido.

- Soy muy malo en esto, Ron. - Sonrió el moreno ante otra nueva derrota.

- Falta de práctica. - Mencionó el pelirrojo haciendo un gesto con las manos para restarle importancia. - Por cierto Ginny, ¿estás lista? - Preguntó dirigiendo la vista hacia su hermana.

- ¿Lista? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué pasa? - Inquirió alarmada la chica.

- Para la excursión a Hogsmeade. - Explicó ingenuamente.

- ¿Era hoy? - Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja, ahora más alterada.

- Claro que era hoy. - Respondió Ron incrédulo de que su hermana no supiera cuando era una excursión a Hogsmeade. Miró a Harry para encontrar apoyo, pero vio en su cara el mismo reflejo de sorpresa que había en la de Ginny. - ¿No os acordábais de que hoy era la excursión? - Preguntó atónito.

- La verdad es que no. - Respondió Harry por ambos.

- Voy a buscar a Hagrid, necesito que me ayude con Crookshanks, últimamente está más arisco de lo normal. ¿Vienes Harry? - Cuestionó intencionalmente Ginny para cambiar de tema.

- Emm... Sí, claro. ¿Vienes Ron? - Preguntó Harry a su amigo que se entretenía en poner las piezas nuevas en el tablero. En ese momento entró Neville en la sala común y saludó a los tres amigos.

- Hola. - Saludó amigablemente el recién llegado.

- Hola. - Dijeron los demás.

- ¿Estáis jugando al ajedrez mágico? - Preguntó al ver el tablero en la mesa.

- Acabamos de terminar. - Respondió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Puedo jugar? - Le preguntó a Ron.

- Claro, Harry iba a salir con Ginny a buscar a Hagrid. - Asintió éste sonriendo al haber encontrado a un nuevo rival para otra partida. Harry se levantó para dejar a Neville su sitio frente a Ron. Neville se quedó estático cuando miró la mano de Ginny.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido una Flor de Fuego? - Preguntó asombrado con los ojos como platos provocando que los ojos de los cuatro se centraran en la mano de Ginny con la que sostenía la flor que minutos antes había cogido.

- ¿Una Flor de Fuego? - Inquirió a su vez la pelirroja mirando lo que sostenía en su mano.

- Sí, son muy difíciles de conseguir. Se le llama Flor de Fuego por el color de sus pétalos y porque, según los muggles evita que te lancen un maleficio porque el fuego es purificador o algo así. Lo dimos hace un par de semanas en estudios muggles. - Explicó el muchacho.- Pero es sólo una teoría muggle. En realidad sus propiedades son muy variadas y dependiendo de con que otros elementos se mezcle, se pueden hacer poderosas pociones o incluso hacer que algunas otras plantas crezcan más sanas. Sin embargo, sería si estuvieran recién cortadas éstas... - Mencionó inspeccionando la flor en la palma de la mano de la pelirroja. - hace un par de semanas que las cortaron. - Finalizó su explicación.

- ¿No te podrías estar equivocando respecto a la fecha? - Preguntó de manera prudente Ginny.

- No. - Respondió cordial pero firme Neville. - Ves esto de aquí - Señaló los filos de los pétalos. - eso puede darte una idea de hace cuanto las cortaron, y éstas fue hace aproximadamente unas semanas. - Aclaró sonriente al ver que la pelirroja mostraba verdadero interés en su explicación.

- Ginny ¿esa no fue la misma Flor que mamá plantó en el jardín y le dijo a los gemelos que no tocaran. No hicieron caso y les irritó la piel hasta el punto de que parecían un mejunje andante por la cantidad de crema que les tenían que poner para que no se le infectara más? - Preguntó Ron mirando la flor que sostenía su hermana.

- Cierto, tienes razón. - Corroboró Ginny al recordar por qué esa flor le era familiar.

- Eso es porque harían que la savia se derramara y entrara en contacto directo con la piel. - Aclaró de nuevo Neville.

- Intentaban hacer unas bombas explosivas con savia de esa planta para "gastar algunas bromas" pero les explotó en la cara. - Explicó Ron sin poder coneter una carcajada.

- Gracias chicos. - Les agradeció Ginny sonriendo un poco. - Nosotros nos vamos. ¡Que os divirtáis! - Mencionó Ginny antes de salir de la sala común despidiéndose de su hermano y de Neville.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Preguntó Harry una vez estuvieron lejos la torre de Gryffindor.

- Hermione no le ha dado de comer a Crookshanks en toda la semana. Además me he dado cuenta de que antes pasaba mucho tiempo en la habitación y ahora apenas se le puede ver por allí, me refiero al gato. - Respondió en tono neutro la pelirroja mientras aceleraba el paso cuando llegaron a los jardines.

- ¿Que Hermione ha hecho qué? - Inquirió Harry incrédulo.

- Crookshanks me ha despertado esta mañana y casi me tira el bol de comida a la cara para que se lo llenara de alimento gatuno. - Explicó la pelirroja. Harry se paró ante el comentario algo exagerado de su amiga. - Es cierto. - Se defendió ella ofendida por la mirada algo escéptica de su amigo.

- ¿Por eso vamos a buscar a Hagrid? - Cuestionó el moreno intuyendo que no iban en esa dirección.

- No vamos a buscar a Hagrid. - Le confirmó Ginny. - Vamos a... buscar a... Parkinson. - Declaró la pelirroja dejando a Harry en shock. Tras el sobresalto inicial el moreno comprendió a que se refería Ginny. - Lo del bosque prohibido, lo de Crookshanks y ahora lo de la Flor de Fuego. - Enumeró preocupada la pelirroja. - Tenemos que buscar a Parkinson ahora, porque si va a Hogsmeade no podremos hablar con ella. - Razonó la pequeña Weasley.

- Nos daremos prisa en localizarla. - Comprendió Harry acelerando el paso.

Primero buscaron por los alrededores del colegio sin alejarse demasiado del enorme castillo. Después investigaron el lago, los invernaderos donde daban herbología y el campo de quidditch sin resultado. Finalmente decidieron buscarla en el interior del castillo. Entraron por las puertas dobles de roble. Ginny se detuvo delante de la escalera de mármol que conducía a la primera planta. Harry que había subido un par de escalones, se quedó observando como su compañera dirigía su mirada hacia una puerta situada al norte y a su derecha. La puerta que llevaba a las mazmorras y de allí a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Ginny titubeó pero lentamente avanzó por las escaleras subiendo a la primera planta para continuar su búsqueda.

Buscaron en la clase de estudios muggles, defensa contra las artes oscuras e historia de la magia. Tras el vestíbulo al terminar la escalera de mármol se encontraron con el despacho de McGonagall. Parkinson les había dicho que la profesora estaba enterada del cambio de actitud de Hermione y, que le encargó personalmente a la Slytherin que la vigilase. Esperaron en el mismo sitio por si percibían alguna entrada o salida de aquél despacho, pero desistieron al cabo de media hora. Finalizaron su búsqueda en la primera planta al entrar en la enfermería y no encontrar a nadie.

En la segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta, sexta y séptima planta tampoco encontraron a la Slytherin. Sin querer abandonar su búsqueda, continuaron por las torres. Tras el fracaso de la torre de astronomía, prosiguieron con la torre oeste para finalizar por la lechucería. No buscaron ni en la torre de Gryffindor ni en la de Ravenclaw por razones obvias.

Desanimados ante su fracaso en encontrar a Parkinson volvieron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Al llegar, advirtieron que la hora de la comida había pasado y todos los alumnos que tenían permiso se encontraban preparándose para la excursión a Hogsmeade. Sus rostros casi tomaron una mueca de terror, pero al cabo de unos segundos Ginny sonrió.

La pelirroja convenció a Harry para que se preparase lo más rápido posible, así serían los primeros en llegar. El moreno no entendía qué quería hacer su amiga, principalmente porque no se había tomado la molestia de explicárselo, pero supuso que le apremiaba por alguna razón. Fueron los primeros en estar listos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff aunque tuvieron que abrigarse mucho porque comenzó a nevar. Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la entrada para darle a McGonagall la autorización notaron que los Slytherin se habían marchado antes. Esto, en vez de amilanar a Ginny la hizo sonreír aún más. Se encontraron con Ron, Neville y Luna en la puerta. Después de saludarse emprendieron el camino a Hogsmeade.

Entre bromas y algún que otro comentario contra Snape llegaron al pequeño pueblo cercano al castillo. Se dirigieron a la posada de las Tres Escobas rápidamente. Era una taberna caliente, llena de gente, bullicio y humo. Al contrario de lo que esperaban, los Slytherin parecían haber desaparecido pues no vieron a ninguno ni fuera ni dentro de la posada. Pidieron 5 cervezas de mantequilla a madame Rosmerta, la dueña, que se acercó a saludarlos y tomar su pedido. Tuvieron una amena charla con muchas risas por algún que otro comentario realizado por Luna y secundado por Neville, Ron o incluso Harry.

En un determinado momento Neville dijo que se marchaba a Dervish y Banges para reparar la recordadora que le regaló su abuela. Luna decidió acompañarle mientras Ginny y Harry terminaban sus bebidas. La pelirroja dijo que necesitaba comprar una pluma nueva. Ron quería ir a Honeyduckes la tienda de caramelos, por lo que se dividieron. Cuando Ginny y Harry se acercaron pudieron ver no muy lejos a Malfoy y Parkinson. La pelirroja sonrió porque ahora estaba más que segura de que su plan funcionaría, pero el problema era Malfoy.

- Harry nos reuniremos en frente de la casa de los gritos. - Decretó Ginny a modo de despedida poniendo en marcha la idea que tuvo en el castillo.

- Vale. - Le dio tiempo a contestar al muchacho viendo como su amiga se marchaba apresuradamente.

Ginny siguió a la pareja de Slytherin con cautela durante un rato. Evitó acercarse demasiado o que la vieran. Observó que caminaban muy juntos, más que de costumbre. Le extraño el hecho de que se mostraran tan cercanos. Sin embargo cierta tensión era casi palpable. Vió como cada intento de Malfoy por acercarse, era frenado de manera sutil por la Slytherin. Pasaron por delante de la casa de las plumas, en la calle principal, para dirigirse a una calle lateral donde se situaban un pequeño salón de té.

Los Slytherin pararon para tener una pequeña conversación, o debate en opinión de Ginny, sobre entrar o no. La pelirroja se agachó e hizo una bola de nieve de considerable tamaño y compacta. Los gemelos le habían enseñado a hacer ese tipo de bola de nieve para que al estrellase contra el objetivo fuera más contundente. "Es una buena ocasión para ponerlo en práctica" pensó divertida. Salió de su escondite y apuntó a la cabeza de Parkinson. Lanzó la bola.

- Parkinson. - Llamó la pelirroja obteniendo la atención de los dos Slytherins. Provocando que se girasen y justo en ese momento su proyectil diera en plena cara de la Slytherin. A su pesar Malfoy no pudo contener una sonrisa burlona. Mientras que Parkinson permanecía estática con restos de nieve en la cara. Con un excesivo remilgo se quitó los trozos de nieve. Ginny sonreía burlona desde el lugar que había lanzado la bola.

- ¡Voy a matarte Weasley!. - Amenazó Parkinson con voz lúgubre y mirada asesina.

- Eso lo veremos Parkinson. - Ironizó Ginny para comenzar a correr.

- Voy contigo. - Se ofreció Malfoy antes de que Parkinson fuera tras la Gryffindor.

- Si vienes conmigo no tendré quien me cubra por lo que le haga a Weasley. - Explicó Parkinson tranquilamente.

- Está bien, pero antes de irte dame un beso. - Casi exigió el rubio.

- Voy a perderla. - Masculló malhumorada Pansy. Dicho eso, se alejó corriendo en la misma dirección que la pelirroja lo había hecho dejando a un aturdido Malfoy.

Al dirigirse a la calle principal vio a Ginny, esperándola preparada para salir corriendo en cuanto la viera. Soltó un par de improperio contra la pelirroja y ésta, comenzó a correr por la calle principal. La siguió de cerca pero, Weasley le llevaba ventaja. Observó que su carrera las estaba alejando del pueblo para dirigirse a la casa de los gritos. Desde que los siguió y le lanzó la bola de nieve supuso que Weasley no era una suicida sino que habría pasado algo con respecto a Hermione para que hiciera algo tan drástico. "Aún así, voy a matarla" Masculló la Slytherin al llegar a la que efectivamente era la dirección en la que le había llevado la pelirroja.

Ginny jadeaba por la carrera, puso sus manos sobre las rodillas para intentar tomar más aire. La Slytherin se aproximaba hacia ella. En ese momento vio a Potter allí, esperándolas. El muchacho miró enfadado y divertido a Ginny. No se imaginaba lo que había echo, pero conseguir que una Slytherin fuese detrás de ella, aunque fuera para matarla porque la cara de Parkinson no daba a entender otra cosa, era todo un mérito. Al quedar un metro de distancia Pansy sacó su varita amenazadoramente y apuntó hacia Ginny.

- Antes de que la mates tenemos que hablar contigo. - Intervino Harry poniéndose delante de Ginny, que ya estaba cogiendo con la mano su propia varita.

- Eso podrá esperar hasta que la mate, Potter. - Amenazó la Slytherin, estaba realmente enfadada.

- Lo que tenemos que decirte es más importante. - Siguió el joven. La Slytherin siguió unos segundos más con la varita en la mano apuntando al pecho de Harry mientras mantenía un rostro inexpresivo. De forma calculada fue bajando la varita.

- Es sobre Granger. - Afirmó más que preguntó la Slytherin. Harry asintió.

- Ginny a descubierto esta mañana que Hermione llevaba una semana sin alimentar a Crookshanks, su gato. Además de que éste no ha aparecido en todo ese tiempo en su habitación salvo hoy, que curiosamente ella no estaba. - Explicó Harry. En un principio quería haberle dicho lo del bosque prohibido, pero debería mantener un orden.

- También descubrimos que flor es la que pone debajo de su cama. - Añadió Ginny saliendo de detrás de Harry. Parkinson la observaba en silencio, impasible. - Es una Flor de Fuego. Neville nos lo dijo y también dijo que los muggles lo utilizan como una protección contra maleficios, como una superstición. Lo más curioso, es que Neville dijo que esa flor en particular había sido cortada hacía un par de semanas. Cuando nosotros vimos a Hermione con ella el día anterior. - Comentó intencionalmente haciendo referencia a sus anteriores palabras en la reunión de la lechucería.

- ¿Os habéis dejado lo mejor para el final no? - Preguntó Parkinson sarcásticamente con una ligera sospecha.

- Algo así. - Respondió Ginny dubitativa.

- Vimos a Hermione salir del bosque prohibido. - Continuó rápidamente Harry. Ahora sí que la cara de la Slytherin mostraba sorpresa. - La buscamos después de hablar contigo. Nos la encontramos cuando estaba saliendo. Se excusó en que había quedado conmigo para hacer un trabajo pero que al no llegar, entró ella sola. - La cara de la Slytherin pasó de sorpresa a incredulidad. Adoptó una mueca que simulaba la dislocación de su mandíbula. Por algún exraño motivo no disfrazó lo que sentía en ese momento, dejando algo perplejos a los Gryffindors. - Se excusó en que durante la cena me lo dijo, pero no recuerdo ni si quiera que mencionara algo de algún trabajo. Se mostró más fría y, hasta... cruel. - Explicó el joven mirando de soslayo a Ginny, que también había notado el desliz de Parkinson al no mantener su expresión facial controlada como de costumbre.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo pasó dentro hasta que os disteis cuenta? - Preguntó la Slytherin con dificultad tras varios segundos.

- Una hora. - Respondió Harry apocado. Ginny asintió cuando sintió la mirada fría de Parkinson posarse sobre ella.

- ¿¡UNA HORA! - Gritó enfadada la Slytherin provocando un sobresalto a los Gryffindors por el drástico cambio de actitud. - ¿Qué se supone que estabais haciendo? ¿No podéis hacer nada bien? Sois tan o más inútiles que un cruce entre gnomos de jardín y un elfo doméstico. - Volvió a gritar Pansy enojada. Los dos Gryffindors esperaban algún comentario mordaz y cruel pero no que mostrara una faceta exaltada. - ¿Estáis siempre en una perpetua competición por ver quien tiene el intelecto más parecido al de un troll con demencia? - De repente, la Slytherin giró la cabeza hacia el pueblo. - Tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora. - Comunicó a sus interlocutores.

- ¿Qué... - Comenzó Ginny.

- Luego, Weasley. ¿Sabéis cómo llegar hasta allí? - Preguntó Pansy haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la casa de los gritos.

- Sí. - Contestó Harry automáticamente.

- No sé por qué no me extraña. - Comentó mordaz la Slytherin. - Llevanos ahí ahora, Potter. - No era una orden, pero tampoco parecía una exigencia.

Se adentraron por el jardín húmedo, sombrío y cuajado de maleza cubierta de nieve. Harry las guió hacia la parte de atrás. Al contrario de lo que Parkinson pudo pensar. Potter se acercó a la puerta trasera y la abrió. Esperó de pie junto a esta e hizo un ademán con el brazo invitándolas a pasar. Ginny lo hizo primero. Tras un vistazo a su alrededor, Parkinson también entró. El polvo acumulado en todos lados les hizo toser un poco.

- ¿Por qué has dicho que teníamos que irnos? - Preguntó Ginny enarcando una ceja.

- No puedo dejar que me vean con vosotros y había un grupo de Ravenclaw que se estaba acercando. Además, si estamos aquí nadie nos verá y podremos hablar de lo que vamos a hacer tranquilamente. - Razonó la Slytherin.

- Está bien. - Concedió Harry.

- No sabíamos que estaba en el bosque prohibido. - Mencionó Ginny dolida.

- He de suponer que si lo supierais habríais hecho algo, aunque sólo fuera seguirla. ¿Os creísteis la excusa que dio? - Inquirió Parkinson.

- No del todo. - Respondió Ginny.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no la habéis visto?. - Preguntó la Slytherin.

- Desde esta mañana cuando salió de la sala común. - Contestó Harry.

- Esta mañana ha estado conmigo. - Explicó la Slytherin dejando a sus interlocutores estupefactos.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Ginny sin poder contenerse en un tono más agudo del que solía utilizar.

- Se ofreció voluntaria a ayudarme con una tarea de la clase de estudios muggles. Esta mañana, después del desayuno mientras me dirigía hacia la biblioteca, se acercó y me dijo que tenía la mañana libre por lo que podría ayudarme. - Explicó la Slytherin desviando la mirada de la atónita Ginny.

- ¿Ha estado toda la mañana contigo? - Preguntó Harry turbado.

- Hasta poco antes de la hora del almuerzo. - Aclaró la morena.

- Por eso no te localizábamos. - Razonó el chico al percatarse del motivo por el cual no la habían encontrado.

- ¿En qué te estaba ayudando exactamente? - Preguntó Ginny sumándose al interrogatorio que le estaban haciendo pasar a la Slytherin. Una cosa era que Hermione había cambiado y no tenían claro el motivo, pero otra muy distinta era que estuviese una mañana entera con la Slytherin... a solas... sin decírselo a nadie... manteniéndolo en secreto...

- Para un trabajo de la clase de estudios muggles. - Volvió a repetir Parkinson.

- Eso ya lo has dicho. Me refiero que en qué te estaba ayudando. - Aclaró Ginny con poca paciencia.

- Pues con una redacción y un ejercicio práctico. - Explicó ambiguamente la Slytherin.

- ¿Qué ejercicio práctico? - Siguió Ginny cruzándose de brazos visiblemente molesta por la respuesta de la morena.

- Weasley ¿A tí qué te importa? - Preguntó a su vez Parkinson con frialdad cansada de tanta pregunta.

- Me importa porque es mi amiga. - Espetó la pelirroja. Pansy suspiró de manera sonora. La pelirroja estaba realmente preocupada por Hermione.

- Sobre un baile. Además de la redacción teníamos que aprender a bailarlo. Yo no sabía y se ofreció voluntaria para enseñarme. - Respondió Parkinson con la mirada desviada hacia el suelo y algo azorada. La boca de Ginny formó una perfecta "o" mientras que Harry intentaba no reírse ante el hecho de que Parkinson recibiera clases de Hermione y se mostrara de aquella forma. No se veía todos los días a una Slytherin como Parkinson ruborizada al mencionar a una Gryffindor que encima le estaba dando clase.

- Eso... quiere decir... que no la hemos visto desde el medio día. - Razonó Harry ante los nuevos datos. Intentado no parecer divertido, o en su defecto empezar a reírse. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

- No ha venido a la excursión. - Fue la primera en hablar. Tampoco era una pregunta que hiciera Pansy. Algo hizo un sonoro "click" dentro de la cabeza de la Slytherin. - Tenemos que volver inmediatamente al castillo. - Dijo disimulando su angustia. Los Gryffindors la miraron sin comprender.

- Está sola. - Razonó Ginny al comprender a lo que Parkinson se refería. La Slytherin asintió afirmativamente a la pelirroja.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en las mentes de sus interlocutores durante unos cuantos segundos. Rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar por dónde habían entrado para marcharse. Salieron con cautela de la casa de los gritos para dirigirse al castillo. Creyeron que nadie les había visto, pero tres figuras envueltas en capas los observaron partir y comenzaron a seguirles a una prudente distancia.

* * *

><p>Quizás el próximo cap tarde un poco más. Intentaré no demorarlo demasiado.<p>

Críticas, comentarios y/o dudas ya sabéis.

Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter, y sus personajes, pertenecen a J.K Rowling, lo cual quiere decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia.

_Los hechizos están en cursiva. _

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5º.<strong>

El camino sobre la mullida nieve cada vez se iba haciendo más pesado y angustioso para los tres alumnos. No sabían si se debía a su ansiedad por llegar cuanto antes al castillo, por la preocupación que tenían por su amiga o porque parecía que no avanzaban. El trayecto que tomaron desde Hogsmeade hasta Hogwarts estaba plagado de árboles, casi podría confundirse con un bosque. En ese preciso instante se encontraban en una de las partes más escarpadas. Al llevar casi la mitad del camino, Ginny se giró con disimulo mirando hacia atrás. Acercó a Harry de un pequeño tirón en el brazo y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo con Parkinson. La Slytherin lo miró confundida al sentir un diminuto tirón en su túnica por parte del muchacho. Le indicó que se acercara a ellos aún más, algo reticente lo hizo.

- Nos están siguiendo. - Susurró Ginny a sus compañeros de forma confidente. Sus rostros adoptaron una expresión seria.

- Debemos impedir que nos sigan hasta el colegio. - Manifestó la Slytherin lo que todos estaban pensando.

- Tengo una idea. - Dijo Harry. Sus compañeras lo miraron expectantes. - Vosotras dos seguiréis el camino hacia el colegio. Yo me quedaré y comprobaré quien nos está siguiendo. Lo que utilizaré para despistarlos será una especie de dobles. Al estar en la cima de un camino empinado tenemos la ventaja de la altura. Nos dividiremos al quedar fuera de su rango de visión. Vosotras utilizaréis _Obliteración _para borrar las huellas que dejaréis en la nieve. Después yo crearé un camino con "nuestras huellas" y una ilusión de tres sombras con capas. Me retrasaré hasta averiguar quienes son, quizás sean un pequeño grupo que también vuelve al castillo o que se hayan fijado en que dos Gryffindor iban al lado de una Slytherin demasiado pacíficamente y se atrevieran a investigar. - Añadió el muchacho sonriente.

- Muy gracioso, Potter. - Espetó Parkinson.

- La idea me parece bien. ¿Pero cómo vas a hacer para encontrarnos si entramos al bosque prohibido? - Cuestionó Ginny.

- Tengo la solución. - Dijo Parkinson. Sus interlocutores la miraron curiosos. - En una de las mansiones de mi familia hay un número similar a las hectáreas de bosque que tiene el colegio. Cuando era pequeña, me perdí una vez. Estuvieron buscándome durante tres días. Después de eso mi padre me enseñó un hechizo por si volvía a ocurrir para poder localizarme aunque yo no supiera donde me encontraba. - Explicó Pansy.

- ¿Durante tres días? - Preguntó Ginny incrédula.

- Tres días. - Concedió la Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo se llama el hechizo? - Inquirió Harry.

_- GPS_ y el nombre de quien queráis encontrar. Tiene la particularidad de que sólo es efectivo al 100% en un bosque o similar, como suponemos que estará en el bosque será útil. Es decir que en un pueblo no serviría, para eso hay otros hechizos. Sin embargo, si estuviera fuera del bosque la flecha que aparece se volvería de un color azul. - Explicó de nuevo Parkinson. Mientras en su mano hacía un pequeño círculo con la varita. - _GPS_ Hermione. - Instantáneamente apareció en su palma el dibujo de una flecha roja señalando hacia el castillo. Ambos Gryffindor se miraron y asintieron, en señal de que lo tenían. La Slytherin deshizo el hechizo y la flecha que había aparecido en su mano se disolvió.

- Nos tenemos que separar ya. - Anunció Harry al llegar a la cima de la pendiente.

- Ten cuidado Harry. - Aconsejó Ginny. El moreno sonrió y le guiñó un ojo provocando que la pelirroja se sonrojara un poco.

- Apresúrate, Potter. - Fue la seca despedida de Parkinson. Las chicas se introdujeron por una senda que giraba hacia la izquierda ocultándose tras los árboles.

_- Obliteración_. - Pronunció Ginny apuntando con su varita hacia el camino que habían recorrido hasta ese punto. Rápidamente se borraron las huellas que habían dejado.

El crujido amortiguado de sus pisadas en la nieve era el único sonido que las acompañaba. Si el principio del trayecto habían cruzado un par de palabras, que no fueran ofensivas para la otra, fue debido a Harry. Sin embargo, desde que le muchacho se rezagó para observar quién les seguía un tenso silencio se había impuesto.

- Parkinson. - Nombró la pelirroja dubitativa.

- ¿Qué? - Respondió la Slytherin no demasiado cortante, cosa que sorprendió a Ginny.

- Antes dijiste que te perdiste tres días en el bosque. - Comenzó azorada, pues creía que su interlocutora haría que llegase al castillo volando sin necesidad de escoba, si llegaba a formular la pregunta. Parkinson la miró directamente.

- Weasley, pregunta lo que sea ya. No tenemos tiempo que perder. - Dijo Parkinson acelerando el paso. Ginny se debatía entre dos preguntas, pero no sabía cual hacer primero o si después de hacer una podría formular la otra.

- Em... ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Es decir, los menores de edad no pueden hacer magia. - Razonó la pelirroja, decantándose por la primera pregunta que rondaba por su mente.

- ¿Por qué crees que utilicé magia? - Preguntó divertida la Slytherin enarcando una ceja.

- ¿No utilizaste magia? ¿Tú? - Inquirió escéptica la pelirroja.

- No, en absoluto. - Parkinson sonreía ampliamente ante la mueca de Ginny.

- Estás mintiendo. - Rebatió la pelirroja sin ninguna pizca de confianza en sus palabras.

- No. - Respondió brevemente su interlocutora. Comenzaron a ver la figura del imponente castillo, por lo que aceleraron tanto el paso que podría decirse que corrían.

Precipitadamente cruzaron por la entrada flanqueada por las estatuas de dos puercos alados, dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para adentrarse en el Bosque Prohibido. Al llegar a la cabaña del guardabosque se acercaron con cautela para observar si había alguien en su interior, estaba vacía. Esperaron durante unos minutos por si aparecía Potter.

_- GPS_ Hermione. - Pronunció Parkinson causando que otra flecha roja surgiera de nuevo en la palma de su mano.

Observó que señalaba hacia el interior del bosque. A la Gryffindor le sorprendió la facilidad con la que la Slytherin pronunció el nombre de su amiga. Además era raro escucharlo salir de sus labios sin ningún tipo de ofensa o en un tono despectivo. Pansy miró a Ginny, que a su vez contempló su alrededor por si veía a Harry. Tras el evidente retraso del muchacho, ambas decidieron entrar primero.

- Nos tendremos que dividir para abarcar más terreno, pero no debemos alejarnos excesivamente. - Dijo severa la Gryffindor.

- Me parece bien. - Corroboró la Slytherin.

_- GPS_ Hermione. - Pronunció también Ginny haciendo que otra flecha roja apareciera en su mano izquierda.

- Bien. - La Slytherin avanzó un paso hacia el bosque.

- Espera. - La detuvo Ginny alzando una mano pero sin llegar a tocarla.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó exasperada por el evidente retraso.

- ¿Cómo nos reuniremos cuando la encontremos? - Inquirió Ginny arqueando una ceja.

- En eso no había pensado. - Respondió Parkinson sinceramente. La pelirroja frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca.

_- GPS_ Parkinson. - Pronunció Ginny. Ésta vez surgió en el reverso de su mano el dibujo de una flecha verde señalando hacia la sorprendida Slytherin.

_- GPS_ Weas... - Parkinson se detuvo.

- Si pronuncias Weasley te van a salir un montón de flechas. - Sonrió divertida la Gryffindor. La Slytherin asintió y masculló una maldición.

_- GPS_... Ginny. - Pronunció entre dientes, acto seguido tenía una flecha verde en el dorso de su mano.

A la pelirroja le pareció sorprendente que Parkinson no tuviera ningún problema en pronunciar el nombre de Hermione pero con el suyo casi se atragantara. Lo más curioso es que las dos veces que lo había dicho no tuvo ningún problema o reparo, cuando normalmente, la llama por su apellido o la insulta.

- Cuando la localicemos, daremos tres toques en la flecha verde, para indicar a la otra que la hemos encontrado. - Comentó la Slytherin sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Comencemos. - Miró decidida a su interlocutora y ambas se internaron en el bosque.

La luz crepuscular que se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles le daba un ambiente tétrico al frondoso bosque. El ulular y aullido de diversos animales llegaban distantes a los oídos de ambas chicas. Se dirigieron una rápida mirada de asentimiento y comenzaron a alejarse entre ellas. A pesar de sus intentos por ser sigilosas, de vez en cuando pisaban alguna rama seca provocando un crujido sordo que se escuchaba ruidosamente debido a la quietud repentina.

Parkinson miraba constantemente la flecha roja que indicaba la dirección a seguir. Observaba atentamente cualquier movimiento a su alrededor. Sostenía su varita firme, apuntando hacia el frente. Por su parte, Ginny se había alejado de la Slytherin unos 20 metros hacia el oeste. La pelirroja se encontraba en una situación muy similar a Parkinson. Cualquier mínimo ruido era analizado desde una distancia prudente para después continuar su camino. Llevaron acabo esa labor durante media hora. El sol se había puesto por completo dejando una escasa luz. Ginny había salido completamente del campo de visión de Pansy.

Un leve murmullo difícilmente perceptible llegó a los oídos de la Slytherin. Miró la flecha roja de la palma de su mano para comprobar que se tratara de Hermione y no de una criatura del bosque que quisiera hacerla caer en su trampa para convertirla en su cena. Se aproximó con extrema cautela. Pisando ligeramente el suelo para no provocar ningún ruido que alertase de su presencia.

Concentrándose en a respirar de forma controlada y tranquila fue omitiendo cualquier sonido que la delatase. El grueso tronco de un árbol le tapaba la visión, pero podría utilizarlo como escondite para observar el pequeño claro que se formaba delante suya. No se atrevió a utilizarlo como apoyo por si emitía algún crujido ya que el tronco derribado de otro árbol se encontraba frente a éste. El murmullo, antes imperceptible, era ahora más evidente. La posición un poco elevada del lugar en el que se encontraba le facilitaría la visión. Parkinson contuvo la respiración antes de asomar un poco la cabeza tras su escondite creado por la maleza del bosque.

En mitad del claro se encontraba Hermione, inmóvil. Mientras una figura envuelta en una capa estaba situada frente a ella. El primer impulso de Parkinson fue dirigirse al centro del claro y sacar a la castaña de allí, pero observó más detenidamente y descubrió a dos criaturas camufladas entre la maleza. La figura de la capa tenía forma humana, pero las dos criaturas que se encontraban a sus flancos eran más parecidas a un troll pequeño. Debido a la distancia entre las ramas del claro, la tenue y plateada luz de la Luna se adentraba en él, favoreciendo una mejor visión a la Slytherin. Al detallarlos, Parkinson comprobó que era una de esas criaturas lo que les atacó en la biblioteca. Dio tres toques en la flecha verde del reverso de su mano, esperando que Weasley no atacara impulsivamente si al aproximarse al lugar veía a Hermione, como ella misma había pensado hacer.

La figura con capa se movía de un lado hacia otro, inquieta. Una gruesa y gutural voz salió de ella sorprendiendo a la Slytherin, que no llegó a reconocer lo que decía. En ese momento, las dos criaturas que habían permanecido estáticas se aproximaron hacia Hermione. Sin detenerse a pensar lo que estaba haciendo, Pansy usó el tronco caído situado delante de su escondite para apoyar un pie, impulsarse y tomar aún más altura.

- ¡_EXPULSO_!. - Gritó durante en el salto apuntando con su varita hacia una de las criaturas, provocando que saliera volando hacia atrás arroyando matorrales y varias plantas, hasta perderse de vista.

Parkinson aterrizó apoyando su rodilla derecha en el suelo, para reducir el impacto del golpe. Se irguió y apuntó con su varita hacia la otra criatura. Del tipo con capa nada sabía, se había perdido en el primer ataque. El ser, acercándose a un árbol arrancó una rama de las más gruesas, para después aproximarse hacia la Slytherin. Arremetió violentamente utilizando la rama como arma. Parkinson esquivó el ataque agachándose y rodando sobre sí misma hacia la izquierda. Incorporándose rápidamente volvió a apuntar con su varita, pero otro golpe por parte de su oponente le impidió formular algún hechizo o encantamiento. Esquivó la mayor parte del golpe pero una de las bifurcaciones de la rama acertó a darle en el brazo derecho, provocándole un intenso dolor. Dirigió su vista a la castaña, que seguía en el centro del claro.

De repente Hermione salió del estado de estupor en el que se encontraba. Desorientada, sintió una opresión en la parte inferior del cráneo nublándole parcialmente la visión. La garganta, algo reseca, le quemaba por lo que respiraba entrecortadamente por la boca. Un extraño hormigueo le recorría todo el cuerpo. Los oídos le palpitaban. Sintió como un líquido algo espeso le bajaba lentamente por la nariz, algo congestionada, provocándole una sensación desagradable. Alzó una de sus temblorosas manos y pudo comprobar que era sangre. La presión dentro de su cabeza no disminuía. Frío, sentía mucho frío. Le dolían las piernas y creía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo. Intentó no cerrar los párpados pero le era imposible. De pronto una sensación de cansancio le absorbió todo el cuerpo.

- Duele... - musitó lastimeramente creyendo que sus palabras se perderían en el vacío de la noche.

- Lo sé, tranquila estoy aquí. - Susurró una tenue y familiar voz detrás de ella.

- ¿Pansy? - Escapó el nombre de sus labios antes de perder la consciencia debido al cansancio acumulado y el reciente dolor corporal, aparentemente salido de la nada.

Parkinson, al ver caer el cuerpo de Hermione se abalanzó sobre ella, atravesando raudamente medio claro y sujetándola antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. Abrazada al cuerpo de la castaña, la Slytherin se encontraba con una rodilla flexionada sosteniendo el peso de ambas, provocando que estuvieran en desventaja. Además, en el proceso dejó caer la varita y ahora estaba desarmada ante la criatura que se encontraba frente a ella. El ser se aproximó a las chicas y emitió un amenazante gruñido.

_- Confringo_. - Gritó Weasley detrás de la criatura provocando que ésta explotara al contacto con el hechizo, esparciendo pequeños restos orgánicos por todo el claro. Ginny sonrió al aproximarse a Parkinson, quien desvió su mirada hacia la castaña. La pelirroja, observó la varita de la Slytherin en el suelo, la recogió y se la devolvió a su dueña. Parkinson musitó un breve agradecimiento. Disimuló una mueca al sentir un agudo pinchazo en su muñeca derecha cuando cogió la varita.

Un sonoro crujido detrás de ellas las hizo mirar hacia la espesura del bosque. Ginny adoptó una posición defensiva, con la pierna derecha avanzada un paso y la varita en ristre. Preparada para lanzar un próximo ataque se acercó al límite del claro. Observó atentamente, antes de encogerse para esquivar un proyectil que había sido lanzado en su dirección. La piedra, de considerable tamaño, pasó zumbando por el claro sin producir daños a las chicas que oyeron como las ramas crujían y se rompían al paso de la pesada roca.

- Son cinco. - Anunció Ginny desanimada. La pelirroja descartó la idea de realizar un hechizo para neutralizarlos a la vez. Era demasiado complicado. Además con Hermione inconsciente y Parkinson sujetándola en aquella posición, estaban en clara desventaja.

Las criaturas se aproximaban cada vez más rápido. Pero aún no era completamente visibles por lo que Ginny no atacaba. Si lo hacía y fallaba estarían en peores circunstancias que ahora porque no sabían si esos seres habían ido por el ruido provocado o para apoyar a los otros. Aunque el hecho de que le atacaran con una piedra enorme no daba lugar a dudas. El primero se dejó ver en el claro seguido, efectivamente, por otros cuatro. El de mayor tamaño, que sobrepasaba los dos metros, emitió un gruñido desafiante y se abalanzó sobre Ginny.

_- Locomotor mortis_. - Pronunció Ginny. Un haz de luz salió de su varita para dirigirse a las piernas de su oponente dejándolas unidas sin posibilidad de separarlas. La criatura cayó pesadamente al suelo tras dar el siguiente paso y no poder caminar.

- Weasley. - Gritó Parkinson detrás de ella. Ginny miró a su izquierda y se dio cuenta de que uno de sus oponentes se había acercado y estaba apunto de golpearla con una especia de maza rústica, que se trataba de un árbol arrancado.

_- Depulso_. - Gritó una voz varonil detrás suya. Un hechizo pasó al lado de la pelirroja e impulsó a su enemigo hacia atrás. Tras ello Harry apareció precipitadamente en el claro. Ginny sonrió agradecida.

_- Tarantallegra._ - Pronunció Ron saliendo tras el moreno. El enemigo hacia el que fue dirigido comenzó a bailar de forma rapidísima provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayese al suelo mientras sus piernas seguían moviéndose.

_- Conjuntivitis._ - Luna salió tras ambos jóvenes. Su hechizo afectó a la vista de la criatura que comenzó a andar sin ninguna dirección fija, golpeándose con sus propios compañeros y con algún que otro árbol hasta que salió del claro.

_- Descendo._ - Neville usó una roca enorme que soltó sobre la cabeza del último ser para dejarlo inconsciente.

Las criaturas que habían conseguido huir se marcharon en alguna dirección hacia las profundidades del bosque prohibido. Cuando sólo quedaron los alumnos, se miraron entre ellos unos instantes. A Ginny le sorprendió ver a Ron, Neville y Luna. Junto a Harry, respiraban entrecortadamente y parecía que había realizado todo el trayecto corriendo.

- Eran ellos los que nos seguían. - Explicó Harry a Ginny resollando por la carrera que se había dado para llegar hasta allí.

- Ah. - Dijo la pelirroja. En ese momento no estaba para dar ningún tipo de contestación demasiado elocuente.

- Weasley, dí _Mobilicorpus _apuntando con tu varita hacia ella. - Pronunció Parkinson haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia Hermione, provocando que todas las miradas se centrara en ella.

Ron la miró extrañado, por primera vez reparó en que la Slytherin se encontraba allí. Algo similar le pasó a Neville y Luna, sólo que la chica fue la única que supo disimularlo. Ginny asintió y sonrió. Creía saber el motivo por el cual Parkinson no lo había realizado ella misma y es que el hematoma de la muñeca derecha de la Slytherin ya era visible desde donde se encontraba ella. Parecía que se había hecho un esguince al proteger a Hermione.

_- Mobilicorpus_. - Repitió la pelirroja provocando que el cuerpo de Hermione comenzara a levitar a varios centímetros del suelo.

Parkinson comenzó a caminar cerca del cuerpo de la castaña, Ginny la imitó mientras con su varita evitaba que la castaña se golpeara con algo. Harry avanzó un paso para seguir a las dos chicas y salir del bosque e intentar averiguar que había pasado. Cuando llegó, junto a sus tres amigos, encontró con Ginny peleando con uno de esos seres, a Hermione inconsciente... en los brazos de Parkinson. Era ésto último lo que tenía al muchacho completamente asombrado.

- Vamos. - Mencionó Harry a sus otros tres compañeros que permanecían.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Exigió saber Ron sin dar ni un paso.

- Os lo explicaré cuando lleguemos y os enteraréis de todo. Primero tenemos que llevar a Hermione hacia el castillo cuanto antes. - Explicó Harry. Algo reticentes, aceptaron marcharse.

Habían provocado un alboroto lo bastante grande como para que otras criaturas quisieran acercarse a investigar. Estar en el bosque prohibido de noche, con una de ellos herida y otra inconsciente, no era la mejor manera para deambular libremente por allí. Además, debían llevar a Hermione a la enfermería para averiguar que le pasaba.

Parkinson y Ginny iban en cabeza, seguidas por Harry, Ron que no paraba de mirar desconfiado a la Slytherin, Luna y Neville. En el trayecto un incómodo silencio se instauró entre todos ellos, sólo los sonidos de las ramas al ser mecidas por el viento o los lejanos gruñidos o graznidos de los habitantes del bosque rompían la quietud. Ginny tampoco apartaba su mirada de la Slytherin.

La pelirroja había llegado al claro antes de que la castaña saliera del letargo en el que se encontraba. Pudo oír como antes de que Hermione cayera desmayada, pronunció el nombre de Parkinson. Eso era... extraño, pero lo que más le desconcertaba a la pelirroja era la manera en la que había mirado la Slytherin a su amiga, lo que había mostrado o lo que había creído ver. Desde que conoció a Parkinson no la había visto mirar de esa forma a nadie, salvo a Hermione, esa noche, cuando creía que estaban solas.

Una vez fuera del bosque prohibido respiraron aliviados. Rápidamente se dirigieron al despacho de McGonagall, que afortunadamente se encontraba en el. Se sorprendió un poco al verlos, pero avisó a la señora Pomfrey inmediatamente. Mientras ésta inspeccionaba a Granger, le contaron a la profesora lo sucedido en el bosque prohibido. Escuchó atentamente todo lo que dijeron Parkinson, Ginny y Potter. Neville, Ron y Luna no intervinieron a excepción de explicar por qué siguieron a sus amigos al ver a la Slytherin con ellos.

Parkinson fue la primera en abandonar el despacho de la profesora, después de que revisara su muñeca. Respiró profundamente tras cerrar la puerta, con paso lento se dirigió hacia las mazmorras. Avanzó por el vestíbulo hasta recorrerlo entero. Escuchó tras de sí, el sonido de una puerta pero no le prestó atención debido al cansancio.

- Parkinson. - Llamó la pelirroja consiguiendo alcanzar a la Slytherin.

- Weasley, estoy cansada. - Comentó de forma abatida sin detenerse.

- Sé que es lo que tratas de ocultar, Parkinson. Me dí cuenta en el bosque y ahora, sé por qué haces esto. - Expresó Ginny de forma apresurada. Parkinson paró en seco para encararse con la pelirroja.

- No sé de que estás hablando. - La fría respuesta de Parkinson no iba a detener a la tozuda Gryffindor.

- Te estoy hablando de Hermione. - Mencionó la pelirroja como si no fuera obvio.

- Sigo sin saber a qué te refieres. - Parkinson no daría su brazo a torcer, eso era algo que Ginny tenía claro. Pero la Gryffindor estaba segura de lo que vio en el bosque.

- ¿Ah, no? Te lo aclararé. - Pronunció desafiante. - La protegiste en la biblioteca aunque siempre que tienes ocasión la insultas. La reconfortaste después del ataque y la llevaste al despacho de McGonagall. - Explicó la Gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que pasó en la biblioteca? - Pero al cabo de dos segundos la propia Pansy se había respondido. - Hermione te lo dijo. - Volvió a decir. Ginny asintió.

- Así es, me dijo lo que pasó esa noche. - "Aunque no todo" pensó algo abatida la menor de los Weasley. - Fuiste quién más datos dio sobre el cambio de comportamiento de Hermione. El que supieras cuales habían sido los cambios significa que te fijabas en ella mucho antes. Aunque te excuses en que McGonagall te dio la "orden" de que la vigilases, tengo la seguridad que lo hacías porque tú querías y no se trataba de vigilarla. - Continuó enumerando sus motivos.

- Simplemente soy observadora y utilizo los ojos. - Se defendió Parkinson enarcando una ceja.

- Te preocupaste por ella, antes incluso de que nosotros notásemos los cambios. - Continuó ignorando el comentario de la Slytherin. - Mientras estábamos en la Casa de los Gritos fuiste quien reparó en que Hermione estaba sola en el castillo. - La paciencia de la pelirroja empezaba a colmarse por la actitud de Parkinson.

- Además de ser observadora, también pienso. - Se mofó la morena tensando levemente la mandíbula. Esa conversación empezaba a no gustarle de ninguna de las maneras.

- Luego al estar en el bosque, te abalanzaste sobre lo que estaba cerca de ella sin pensar si podrías resultar herida. Teniendo en cuenta que eres una Slytherin te tacharían de suicida o de proyecto de Gryffindor, lo que te ofendería gravemente ya que sería peor. - Añadió con tono burlón. Respiró profundamente, porque lo que diría le resultaría imposible de creer unas semanas atrás o en algún otro momento.

- Observadora, pienso y de rápidos reflejos. Lo tengo todo. - Parkinson sonrió de medio lado. Sin embargo, su intento por frenar a la menor de los Weasley ensalzando su ego resultó en vano.

- Me sorprendió que precisamente tú te dieras cuenta de tantos detalles. - Comentó apenada la Gryffindor bajando un poco su rostro y apretando levemente sus puños a sus costados. - Sinceramente, estaba tan decepcionada conmigo misma como para ponerme a pensar en por qué tú sí te habías fijado. Hermione no ha sido en la única a la que he observado últimamente. - Encaró de nuevo a la Slytherin. - Aunque mantengas tu máscara de prepotente, egocéntrica e indiferente. - Explicó la pelirroja de forma directa, observando a Parkinson en cada momento.

- Has dejado claro lo bien que te caigo. - Interrumpió la Slytherin con sorna.

- Me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras, Parkinson. - La sonrisa de Pansy desapareció. - La misma forma cómo la miraste en el bosque. Siendo el motivo de que estuvieras tan pendiente de ella. - Continuó Ginny observando atentamente el pétreo rostro de Parkinson.

A pesar de que su sonrisa había desaparecido de golpe y que tenía la mandíbula tensa, nada le indicaba lo que pasaba por la mente de la otra chica. Ni si quiera en sus ojos se reflejaba lo que podía estar sintiendo. La pelirroja era consciente de que hablaba con una Slytherin y no con cualquiera, sino con Parkinson, que de todos ellos era la más cerrada en cuanto a mostrar emociones. Ginny no sabía que pasaba entre Parkinson y Hermione, pero no iba a dejar que le hiciese daño a su amiga. Aunque la Slytherin hubiera demostrado que pretendía ayudar.

- ¿Según tú cual es ese motivo? - Preguntó la Slytherin con una ceja alzada pero con la mandíbula apretada e imperceptiblemente tensa, para alguien que no la hubiera observado durante bastante tiempo.

Parkinson intentaba mantener esa actitud de indiferencia y prepotencia típica en ella, pero le resultaba cada vez más difícil ante las palabras de la menor de los Weasley. No sólo había razonado demasiado sino que lo había expuesto de la peor manera posible, para la morena, claro. "Al final, va a ser la única que utilice el cerebro en su familia" pensó la Slytherin molesta por la conclusión más que obvia que dejaba ver la pelirroja con sus palabras.

- Te gusta Hermione. Y creo que me quedo corta al decir que sólo te gusta. - Aclaró Ginny segura de lo que decía sin apartar la mirada de la Slytherin. Esperaba un atisbo de cualquier sentimiento, alguna respuesta, pero en su lugar recibió una mirada vacía.

- Estoy saliendo con Malfoy. Me casaré con él cuando terminemos Hogwarts. - Pansy habló como una autómata. Pareciera que había realizado con aquellas palabras un mantra carente de significado con el fin de autoconvencerse.

Ginny puso una mueca de espanto y su mandíbula hizo un sonoro crujido al abrirse de una forma exagerada. La Slytherin, dando por finalizada la conversación y sin esperar que su interlocutora la retomara, pasó aún lado de la desconcertada Gryffindor alejándose en la dirección contraria. Hacia algún lugar lejos de allí, porque si llegaba con esa cara a su Sala Común todos sabrían que algo había pasado. Además, tendría un serio problema con Malfoy.

Una vez que Parkinson salió de su campo de visión y tras varios minutos, Ginny pareció reaccionar. Seguía parada en medio del pasillo mirando a la nada e intentando asimilar lo que la Slytherin le había dicho y lo que no. Lo único que sacó en claro, fue "No lo ha negado" pensó triunfante. Sin embargo "Tampoco lo ha afirmado" volvió a pensar abatida.

* * *

><p>Al final no he tardado tanto en subir el cap como pensé en un principio XD<p>

- ¿gps?¿Gps?¿¡GPS!

- Sí, lo sé.

- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para un hechizo?

- Pues... mejor no preguntes.

- Lo único que hubiera faltado es que hubieses puesto una voz que dijera: A 5 metros gire tras el árbol caído, atraviese el nido arácnido y rodee el tipo raro de la capa.

- Te he dicho que no preguntes ¬¬

Agradezco a todos los que os animáis a dejar un review comentando lo que os parece la historia, la trama, la sensación de intriga que deja... Gracias por dedicar un poco vuestro tiempo a leer este fic ^.^

Críticas, comentarios y/o dudas ya sabéis.

Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter, y sus personajes, pertenecen a J.K Rowling, lo cual quiere decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6º.<strong>

Seis días habían pasado desde la confrontación en el bosque prohibido. A pesar de los esfuerzos de la señorita Pomfrey, Hermione siguió inconsciente. Les comunicó que no era extraño que la joven no despertara pues necesitaba descansar. La profesora McGonagall, junto al director y el profesor Snape, le pidieron a Ginny, Pansy y Harry una explicación más detallada de lo ocurrido en el bosque. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville y Luna visitaban a Hermione cada vez que podían.

Durante la semana la pequeña de los Weasley había procurado que no la castigasen, para poder pasar la tarde del viernes con su amiga en la enfermería. Ginny se aproximó con cuidado hacia la cama donde Hermione seguía durmiendo. Sacudió ligeramente el hombro de la castaña, quien emitió un leve quejido. "Eso es bueno" pensó la pelirroja. Insistió en su empuje un poco más fuerte, logrando que la castaña abriera lentamente los ojos.

- Hola. - Sonrió Ginny.

- Ho... - Hermione intentó responder pero un ataque de tos se lo impidió.

- Espera. - La pelirroja, cogió un vaso de agua de la mesa situada al lado de la cama de la paciente y se lo acercó. Hermione se rehusó moviendo lentamente la cabeza de forma negativa. - Bebe un poco de agua. - Insistió Ginny acercándole el vaso.

Lenta y dificultosamente Hermione comenzó a mover su brazo derecho. Cogió el pequeño recipiente con cuidado bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja. Dio un par de sorbos para luego dárselo de nuevo a Ginny. La pequeña de los Weasley se sentó en el borde derecho de la cama.

- ¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería? - Preguntó la castaña tras observar su alrededor.

- ¿No te acuerdas? - Inquirió a su vez Ginny. La aludida reflexionó durante un momento lo que podría haberle llevado a la enfermería. Nada que ella recordase.

- No. - Respondió intranquila.

Hizo un nuevo repaso de lo último que recordaba, pero no encontraba nada. Reflexionó un poco más, hasta que una serie de imágenes pasaron a toda velocidad de golpe consiguiendo que se marease. En una de esas imágenes, ella estaba en el bosque prohibido aparentemente sola. Luego, todo le comenzó a doler. Susurró algo y alguien le respondió. Las piernas le fallaron por lo que cayó al suelo. Esperó el golpe, sin embargo la persona que le respondió evitó que se lo llevara. Quería recordar quien era esa persona... tenía la certeza de que se conocían... De nuevo, el dolor de cabeza hizo aparición. Se incorporó llevándose las manos a las sienes. Pudo sentir el momento en que Ginny se aproximó y la abrazó.

- Tranquila, no hace falta que lo recuerdes todo ahora. - Dijo la pequeña Weasley para confortarla. Tras calmarse, se recostó en la cama de nuevo. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Preguntó preocupada.

- Como si me hubiera masticado y escupido un troll. - Respondió Hermione provocando que Ginny esbozara una sonrisa.

- Según madame Pomfrey te queda poco aquí. - Sonrió la pelirroja.

- ¿Poco? - Se sorprendió Hermione. - ¿Cuanto llevo aquí? - Cuestionó preocupada. Ginny tragó saliva mientras dudaba entre responder o no. La castaña la miró reprochándole su silencio.

- Seis días. - Respondió cabizbaja. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Seis días. Había estado inconsciente en la enfermería durante seis días. Su cerebro parecía volver a funcionar, porque en un instante relacionó el hecho de estar en la enfermería durante tanto tiempo con las imágenes que acababan de cruzar su mente.

- Ginny. - Llamó. La aludida levantó la cabeza. - ¿Estoy aquí... por lo que pasó en el bosque? - Terminó de preguntar insegura. La pelirroja asintió.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? ¿Cómo llegaste o por qué estabas allí? - Cuestionó Ginny.

- No del todo, sólo imágenes sueltas. Recuerdo estar parada en el bosque prohibido, decir algo, que me respondieran, el dolor en todo el cuerpo lo que hizo que mis piernas no pudieran sujetarme y alguien evitando que me golpeara contra el suelo. - Respondió pensativa Hermione.

- ¿Y antes? - Indagó Ginny. "¿Antes? ¿Qué había hecho antes?" se preguntó la castaña.

- Antes... - Comenzó. Esta vez otras imágenes inundaron su mente. - Estuve con Pansy. - Explicó de forma simple sonriéndo levemente.

- ¿Desde cuando llamas a Parkinson por su nombre? - Preguntó Ginny sin salir de su asombro.

- Pues... desde... el sábado... por la mañana. - Respondió la castaña recelosa. Ginny recordó lo que dijo Parkinson en la casa de los gritos.

- ¿Estuviste el sábado por la mañana con ella? - Preguntó a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

- Em... sí. - Contestó la castaña abochornada. Ginny alzó una ceja divertida ante la reacción de Hermione. "Esto se pone interesante" pensó la menor de los Weasley.

- ¿Y qué hicisteis para que en una sola mañana la llames por su nombre y dejes de lado los años en los que os habéis insultado mutuamente? - Inquirió burlona sobrecargando la pregunta de doble sentido. La castaña comprendió a que se refería la pelirroja y sus mejillas adoptaron un tono carmín.

- ¡Ginny! - Nombró alterada Hermione. - Si no te juntaras tanto con Ron y Harry no serías tan pervertida. - Sentenció fingiendo enfado mirando directamente a su interlocutora.

- Y tú no te juntas con ellos porque prefieres la compañía de una Slytherin . - Objetó Ginny haciendo enrojecer aún más a la castaña.

- Te he dicho... - Comenzó Hermione.

- En realidad no me lo has dicho. - Rebatió la pelirroja dejando a la paciente con la palabra en la boca.

- Me ofrecí voluntaria para ayudarle con un trabajo de la clase de estudios muggles. - Respondió Hermione que había encontrado algo realmente interesantísimo en la pared blanca que se encontraba en la dirección opuesta a Ginny, que no pudo suprimir la risa burlona que apareció en su rostro.

- ¿Te ofreciste voluntaria? - Preguntó neutral.

- Sí, la encontré después del desayuno mientras me dirigía hacia la biblioteca. Le dije que tenía la mañana libre y que podría ayudarla. - Explicó algo cohibida.

- ¿Qué clase de ejercicio? - Inquirió la pelirroja sonriendo ampliamente y moviendo las cejas hacia arriba varias veces. El rostro sonrojado de la castaña obtuvo un nuevo tono de rojizo.

- Una redacción. - Contestó abochornada Hermione que seguía mirando hacia la pared.

- Una redacción. - Repitió Ginny sin creérselo del todo.

- Sí, para la clase de estudios muggles. - Reiteró Hermione.

- ¿Por eso pasasteis toda la mañana juntas? - Volvió a preguntar intencionalmente la pelirroja.

- Una redacción y una práctica. - Contestó con un hilo de voz.

Además de observar la nada en la pared, Hermione comenzó a utilizar las sábanas contra las preguntas de su amiga, consiguiendo que cada vez éstas la ocultasen de la vista. Ginny no pudo contener la carcajada que se le escapó, resonando por toda la enfermería, para su suerte vacía. Hermione supondría que pregunta vendría después, así que empezó a mentalizarse. El hecho de que Ginny se pasara tanto tiempo con los gemelos Weasley era muy malo.

- ¿Qué ejercicio práctico? - Preguntó al fin la pelirroja tras varios segundos.

Al formular aquella pregunta, recordó una escena muy similar. La conversación que estaba teniendo con Hermione era muy parecida al interrogatorio al que sometió a Parkinson cuando les dijo que había estado toda la mañana con la castaña. Ginny cayó en la cuenta, que al igual que la Slytherin, Hermione no la miraba directamente, notaba su nerviosismo y sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. "Que curioso" pensó la pelirroja sonriendo maliciosamente. Hecho que Hermione no interpretó correctamente.

- Sobre un baile. Además de la redacción tenemos que aprender a bailarlo. - Respondió avergonzada y con la vista clavada en la pared.

- ¿Y qué tal os fue? - Preguntó Ginny siguiendo con el estilo de sus anteriores preguntas.

- ¡Ginny! - Casi gritó Hermione. - Déjalo ya. - Regañó azorada.

- Yo solo pregunto qué tal os fue el ejercicio práctico, nada más. - Objetó la pelirroja poniendo cara de inocente.

- Ya, claro. - Refunfuñó la castaña mirando directamente a su interlocutora.

- Si tu crees que pregunto otra cosa es... - Ni si quiera la mirada asesina de Hermione hizo que Ginny no continuase. - ¿por qué en realidad pasó "esa" otra cosa? - La pelirroja seguía en su papel de no haber roto un plato.

- ¡NO PASÓ NADA!. - Gritó, ahora sí, exasperada Hermione que tenía no sólo las mejillas de un tono carmín.

- ¿Estás así por que no pasó nada? - Inquirió Ginny burlona.

- ¡Ginebra Molly Weasley! Sigue haciendo preguntas tan inocentes y la que estará como si le hubiera machacado un troll serás tú. - Amenazó la castaña completamente roja.

- ¡Qué carácter! Y yo sólo que me estaba preocupando por mi amiga. - Comentó exagerando teatralmente. Hermione iba a rebatirle cuando la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó cariñosamente. - Si puedes pelear significa que estás mejor. Me alegra. - Confesó sonriendo. Hermione sonrió también.

- Gracias. - Susurró.

- Eh! Ginny no acapares a Hermione, ¡comparte! - Exigió desenfadado Ron, al entrar en la enfermería y llegar hasta la cama donde reposaba la castaña, junto a Harry, Neville y Luna.

- Que te lo has creído. Eres tú el que no quiere compartirla. - Espetó Ginny abrazando más fuerte a la castaña mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hermano.

- Soy tu hermano mayor. Merezco un respeto. - Volvió a decir de la misma forma Ron.

- ¿Respeto? - Ginny se carcajeó exageradamente.

- Ni mi hermanita pequeña me respeta. - Dramatizó el joven, haciendo una especie de puchero y apoyándose en el hombro de Harry que le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para seguirles la broma. Hermione soltó una carcajada, era reconfortante estar con sus amigos

- Me alegra que estés mejor. - Dijo Harry mirando a la castaña.

- Gracias. - Contestó Hermione. Ron se aproximó a la cama de la joven.

- Si hay una próxima vez seré yo quien te salve. - Aseguró el joven pelirrojo con un puño en alto. - No dejaré que la serpiente de Parkinson se me adelante de nuevo. Seré yo quien te coja, Hermione. - Declaró apretando más el puño y elevando el mentón.

Ante esas palabras, Hermione quedó en Shock. Volvió a recordar las imágenes anteriores a su reciente dolor de cabeza. Ella en el bosque prohibido... aparentemente sola... todo su cuerpo comenzó a doler... murmuró algo... sus rodillas fallaron... y alguien evitaba que se golpeara contra el suelo... haciendo que por segundos una cálida sensación la invadiese "¿habría sido Pansy?" se preguntó dubitativa, pero las palabras de Ron no dejaban dudas.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños, hermano. - Pronunció Ginny con excesiva ironía dándose cuenta del repentino cambio en la actitud de la castaña.

- Toma. - Intervino Luna antes de que ambos hermanos comenzaran una batalla verbal en la que Ginny saldría ganando, sin haberla empezado.

La Ravenclaw puso un objeto en la manos de la castaña. Hermione observó el pequeño y estrambótico artefacto. Lo que más inquietaba a Hermione era la serie de grabados que tenía en la esfera del centro del cual salían pequeñas piezas en horizontal y diagonal de las que colgaban varios objetos de distintas formas. Esas ramificaciones le daban un aspecto mayor del que en realidad tenía. La castaña pudo reconocer la imagen de un hipogrifo, de una mandrágora... le llamó la atención que la de una serpiente estuviera al final del mismo hierro junto a la de un león. Siguió observando lo que provocó que su curiosidad aumentara, ya que no había dos figuras al final de la misma varilla, salvo las que ella había visto.

- ¿Qué es? - Le preguntó curiosa a Luna.

- No lo sé. - Respondió sinceramente la Ravenclaw dejando a todos los presentes desconcertados. "Lo de Lunática le viene al pelo" pensó Ron.

- ¿Cómo lo encontraste? - Siguió preguntando Hermione sin dejar de mirar el objeto.

- Mi padre me lo dio. En un número, que aún no ha localizado por que es muy antiguo, del quisquilloso hablan de este objeto. Creyó que sería útil. - Explicó de manera simple.

- ¿Qué es lo que hace? - Preguntó Ginny.

- No lo sé. - Volvió a repetir Luna. - Tendrás que averiguarlo. - Dijo la joven. Hermione asintió sin apartar la vista del objeto.

- Gracias. - Susurró la castaña.

- Estábamos preocupados por tí. - Dijo Neville.

- Ya estoy mejor, gracias. - Agradeció la chica. En ese momento entró madame Pomfrey en la enfermería. Al ver que Hermione estaba despierta se acercó.

- Veo que ya despertó señorita Granger. - Al aproximarse a la cama, Ginny se levantó para no interponerse. La recién llegada hizo un par de comprobaciones. - ¿Le duele algo? - Preguntó.

- No. - Respondió Hermione.

- ¿Y cuando se despertó? - Cuestionó la mayor siguiendo el exámen.

- Me dolió un poco la cabeza. - Confesó la castaña.

- Humm... Por ahora está bien, pero necesita reposo. - Miró a los jóvenes dándoles a entender que no los quería ver por la enfermería. Se alejó hacia la puerta con dirección a su mesa.

- Cuídate. - Medio regañó Ginny abrazándola cariñosamente.

- Vosotros también. - Dijo Hermione.

Se despidieron de la castaña y salieron de la enfermería. Ese fin de semana, no había excursión a Hogsmeade por lo que no podían salir del castillo. Los cinco jóvenes caminaron con paso rápido hacia la lechucería. El tenso ambiente de días anteriores había mermado al despertar la castaña, aun así la reunión a la que se dirigían haría que esa tensión resurgiera. Estuvieron en la torre de la lechucería antes de lo que pensaron.

- Ya era hora. - Se quejó Parkinson por su tardanza.

- Hermione despertó. - Anunció Ginny intencionalmente para poder analizar mejor la reacción de la morena.

Lo que la Gryffindor no tuvo en cuenta era que los Slytherin ocultaban bien lo que sentían, en especial Parkinson. El rostro de la morena no cambió ni un ápice, en su mirada distante, dura y fría no había cabida para nada más. La pelirroja esperaba el más mínimo detalle por parte de la Slytherin que confirmara sus sospechas, pero sólo encontró un muro de hielo.

- ¿Eso es excusa para llegar tarde? - Pronunció de manera fría la morena mientras soltaba un poco de aire, cosa que a Ginny no pasó desapercibida.

- Despertó. Lleva una semana inconsciente, después de que la atacaran en el bosque. ¡Y DESPERTÓ! ¿ESO TE PARECE UNA EXCUSA? - Vociferó Ron cabreado de la indiferencia por parte de Parkinson.

- Sí. - Espetó la Slytherin con media sonrisa.

- TÚ... - Comenzó Ron.

- Gritando de esa forma, te pareces más a un orangután que de costumbre. - Mencionó Parkinson divertida apoyando en su mano derecha el mentón.

- Y LO DIJO LA SERPIENTE. - El resultado fue el esperado, Ron vociferando aún más fuerte.

- Ron, cálmate. - Intervino Harry. El pelirrojo le reprochó por haberle interrumpido, pero respiró hondo para intentar hacer lo que pedía su amigo. Parkinson le dedicó una sonrisa casi macabra.

- ¿Para qué hemos venido nosotros? - Preguntó Neville refiriéndose a Luna y a él mismo.

- Supongo que Potter os habrá puesto al día. - Dijo Parkinson. Ambos asintieron. - Ya habéis visto que lo que sucede es inquietante. Nosotros tres no seríamos suficientes si, por lo que fuera, Granger volviera a entrar al bosque prohibido. - Explicó concisa.

- ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? ¿Desde cuando te importa tanto Hermione? ¿Desde cuando te preocupas por ella? - Expresó Ron enfadado avanzando un paso hacia la morena.

- Os he dado suficientes motivos para desconfiar de mí, no pretendo que ahora me creáis. - Dijo con desprecio. - Pero esto, comadreja, no tiene que ver conmigo sino con... vuestra amiga. - Ginny que aún no había participado en la conversación, no pasó por alto la pequeña vacilación de la Slytherin para referirse a la castaña.

- Exacto es nuestra amiga, no la tuya. - Espetó el joven poniéndo un especial énfasis en la palabra "nuestra".

- Como si quisiera respirar el aire de la misma habitación que una Sangre-sucia. - Expresó la Slytherin con desdén mirando de una forma cruel al muchacho.

- Tú... - Pronunció Ron conteniendo la rabia.

- Ron, basta. - Interrumpió Harry. El pelirrojo miró iracundo a su amigo. Harry mantenía una expresión seria.

- Has oído como ha llamado a... - Prosiguió Ron atónito por la pasividad del moreno ante la provocación de la Slytherin.

- La he oído perfectamente, pero prefiero ver como es la propia Hermione quien le parte la cara por ello. - Mencionó, mirando a la Slytherin.

- Eso habrá que verlo, Potter. - Desafió Parkinson con media sonrisa.

- En ese caso, convenceré a Hermione de que lo grabe para poder recordártelo durante mucho tiempo, Parkinson. - Intervino Ginny.

- Ron, te guste o no, Parkinson nos está ayudando, por eso está aquí. Así que cálmate. El hecho de que Hermione haya despertado es muy bueno, pero no debemos olvidar lo que le llevó a estar una semana en la enfermería. - Expuso Harry intentando calmar a su amigo y recordándoles el motivo de su reunión.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa a Hermione? - Preguntó Neville mirando receloso a Parkinson.

- Esa es la pregunta del premio, Longbottom. - Dijo la Slytherin sarcásticamente. El muchacho la miró sin comprender por completo sus palabras. La morena suspiró sonoramente. - Granger actúa raro desde hace una semana, no sé si lo habréis notado. Lo que Potter, Weasley la pelirroja y no el orangután, y yo hemos estado investigando es el motivo del cambio de su comportamiento. Eso nos llevó a lo que pasó en el bosque, que es aún peor de lo que suponíamos en un principio. Pero lo que no sabemos es el por qué, creemos que el que estaba con ella en el bosque y manejaba a los primos enanos de los trolls, por llamarlos de alguna forma ya que no sabemos que son, es el culpable. Sin embargo, puede que no esté solo. - Explicó fatigada la Slytherin.

En ese momento entró volando por el ventanuco una imponente lechuza negra que se posó cerca de Parkinson. La Slytherin se aproximó al animal bajo la mirada de los Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw. Acarició la cabeza de la lechuza que graznó por el contacto. Cogió la carta, miró el dorso y allí se encontraba el escudo de su familia. Se debatía entre abrirla o esperar a estar en las mazmorras, como respondiendo a su pregunta Chang entró en la lechucería quedando pasmada por la aglomeración de tan singular grupo.

- Hola. - Saludó cohibida.

- Hola. - Saludaron Ron, Neville, Luna y Harry. Ginny hizo un movimiento ascendente con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

La asiática dio por hecho que la Slytherin no habría ido junto a los Gryffindors, ya que al llegar ella pudo ver como recogía una carta de la lechuza negra que se encontraba a su lado, la guardaba y se disponía a marcharse. Y eso hizo, marcharse sin insultarlos, ignorándolos más bien. Comportamiento que extrañó a Chang, pero su atención rápidamente se centró en Harry a quien sonrió.

- Yo me tengo que ir ya. - Dijo torpemente Neville rompiendo el silencio. - Nos vemos en la Sala Común. - Se despidió de los demás y salió de la lechucería.

- Yo... también me voy. - Declaró Luna.

- Y yo. Nos vemos Harry. - Se despidió el pelirrojo.

- Esperad, voy con vosotros. - Ginny se sentía algo reticente a marcharse, pero finalmente accedió ante la mirada insistente de su hermano.

Un tenso silencio invadió la lechucería. Harry no estaba seguro de entablar una conversación con la asiática o no. Su nerviosismo no pasó desapercibido por lo que la chica sonrió. Chang se aproximó a una de las lechuzas y colocó una carta. Le dio un pequeño obsequio comestible al animal, que después partió. Harry reparó en que la lechuza de la familia Parkinson seguía en la lechucería, no se había marchado al entregar la carta "normalmente, se van después de entregar el sobre" pensó el moreno extrañado.

- Parece que todo el mundo tenía algo que hacer de pronto, ¿no? - Comentó Chang jovial.

- Eso parece. - Corroboró Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tenías que enviar una carta? - Preguntó curiosa la Ravenclaw.

- Algo así. - Respondió ambiguamente el moreno.

- ¿Algo así? - Cuestionó divertida.

- Esperaba a que me la enviasen a mí. - Respondió Harry sin poder contener una sonrisa.

- Es muy bonita. - Mencionó dejando al muchacho desconcertado. - La lechuza. - Se explicó Chang.

- Ah... - Harry se percató de que estaba al lado de la lechuza de la familia de Parkinson. - Sí, claro, bonita. - Habló de forma atropellada. La asiática sonrió levemente. "Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido" se recriminaba el moreno.

- Muy bonita, muy bonita. Será imbécil. - Mascullaba Ginny escondida en las escaleras tras la puerta de la lechucería imitando la forma de hablar de Chang.

- ¿No sabes que espiar a los demás está mal? - Preguntó una voz burlona detrás de ella, provocando que por un segundo le recorriera un escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

- Parkinson, ¿eres idiota? - Preguntó enfadada sin moverse de su posición agazapada.

- Espiando a Potter y a Chang, eso no está nada bien Weasley. - Recriminó la Slytherin sin aspereza alguna y sonriéndo de medio lado.

- No les estoy espiando. - Se defendió la pelirroja.

- Les estás escuchando sin que lo sepan, a eso se le llama espiar. - Explicó enarcando una ceja.

- No les estoy espiando, ni les estoy escuchando sin que lo sepan. Estoy siendo partícipe de su conversación sin que me vean. Es distinto. - Reiteró la Gryffindor.

- Que forma más extraña para decir que los estás espiando. - Aseguró la Slytherin.

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿No te habías ido? - Preguntó molesta la pelirroja.

- Es que me olvidé algo y no quiero interrumpir. - Dijo intencionalmente provocando que la menor de los Weasley la mirase con instintos homicidas.

- ¿En serio te has olvidado algo? - Preguntó molesta Ginny. Parkinson asintió con la cabeza de forma orgullosa.

- Por cierto... - Comenzó la Slytherin. Ginny alzó una ceja ante la pausa de Parkinson. La morena dudando, eso le era nuevo. - ¿Cómo viste a... Granger? - Preguntó dejando a la pelirroja atónita.

- ¿Cómo vi a Hermione? - Volvió a repetir la pregunta Ginny. Pansy asintió.

- Es que como estuvo... más fría y cruel de lo normal, según vosotros. Me preguntaba, si después del ataque en el bosque había empeorado o no. No lo he preguntado antes porque Chang es muy inoportuna. - Añadió al ver que la pelirroja iba a protestar.

- Cuando he estado hablando con ella parecía ella misma, es decir, que no era tan fría como días anteriores. - Explicó Ginny tras recordar su conversación con la castaña. "Aunque la mayor parte de nuestra conversación fue sobre Parkinson" pensó la pelirroja. La morena suspiró levemente, justo como si acabase de soltar todo el aire que había estado acumulando. - Parkinson, llegaré al fondo de esto. - Aseguró Ginny haciendo que su interlocutora comprendiera a lo que se refería.

- Weasley, tu ya estás en el fondo. - Dijo Parkinson con desdén ignorando el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras.

- No, en el fondo están las que se van a casar con la prole de los Malfoy. - Se defendió la pelirroja alzando el rostro.

- Más en el fondo están las que suspiran por el cara-rajada y él ni se entera. - Objetó Parkinson quien rió triunfante ante la mueca de Ginny.

- Aún más en el fondo están las que se enamoran de una Gryffindor siendo Slytherin y no se atreven a admitirlo. - Arremetió la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

- Las comadrejas están por debajo. - Contraatacó la Slytherin también con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

- Las comadrejas se comen a las serpientes. - Rebatió la pelirroja.

- No a las venenosas, Weasley. - Siseó la morena. Parkinson pasó al lado de la chica dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el interior de la lechucería.

- Yo...emmm... me voy ya. - Oyó decir a Chang antes de llegar a entrar. Se cruzó con ella en el trayecto de las escaleras hasta la lechucería, pero decidió no decirle nada. Al entrar se encontró a Harry contemplando el cielo a través del hueco por el que entraban y salían las lechuzas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó sobresaltado por la presencia de la Slytherin.

- Olvidé algo. - Mencionó sin darle importancia. Se aproximó a la lechuza de su familia y colocó una pequeña bolsa en el pico de ésta. Volvió a acariciar la cabeza del animal y este se marchó por donde había aparecido. Harry observó a Parkinson en silencio, a pesar de querer hacerle muchas preguntas no se decantaba por ninguna.

- ¿Por qué quieres ayudar a Hermione? - Decidió que esa era la primera pregunta que más le interesaba saber. La Slytherin lo miró directamente, estudiándolo, sonrió y se marchó de la lechucería como si no le hubiera formulado ninguna pregunta.

Pansy recorrió el castillo hasta llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Estaban tan cansada que no reparó en que la estancia se encontraba alarmantemente vacía. Se aproximó a uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea y se derrumbó sobre él. La Slytherin posó el codo en el brazo del sillón, lo flexionó y apoyó su mentón en el dorso de su mano mientras observaba el crepitar del fuego. La semana había sido un completo caos. Además el hecho de tener que soportar más que de costumbre a Malfoy la estaba volviendo más irascible. Como si lo hubiera invocado, el susodicho apareció por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios. "Genial" pensó abatida la morena.

- Dichosos los ojos. - Se quejó el rubio con su habitual tono prepotente.

- ¿Qué quieres, Draco? - Preguntó a bocajarro. Estaba tan cansada que incluso sopesó la posibilidad de mandarlo amablemente a criar malvas junto al cuerpo del Barón Sanguinario.

- Ver durante 5 minutos seguidos a mi novia sin que me mande a paseo, estaría bien. - Ironizó el muchacho.

- ¿Qué es eso que se escurre por tu oído, tu cerebro derretido? ¡Ah! no, que para eso deberías tenerlo. - Mencionó iracunda la Slytherin.

- Hola. - Saludó Astoria Greengrass al entrar en la Sala Común interrumpiendo a ambos.

- Hola. - Saludó Parkinson.

Malfoy la miró con recelo. La menor de la casa Greengrass se aproximó a ellos y se sentó enfrente de Parkinson. El rubio miró a la recién llegada, para luego despedirse con la excusa de querer descansar. Cuando el chico se marchó Parkinson observó divertida como Astoria soltaba de un tirón el aire que había acumulado en presencia de él.

- Te gusta Draco. - Afirmó Pansy con media sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos. Astoria no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo, lo que provocó que su interlocutora no pudiera reprimir una carcajada.

- Tú estás saliendo con él. - Mencionó tímidamente Greengrass. Tras aquellas palabras la mente de Parkinson tuvo una idea.

- Astoria ¿tú estás enamorada de Draco? Respóndeme con sinceridad. Teniendo en cuenta que eres una Slytherin es algo que te costará hacer aunque sea verdad. Sin embargo, si me respondes de forma sincera... podría ayudarte para que... pudieras demostrar tus sentimientos. - Pansy había sorprendido a la joven Greengrass y su rostro era reflejo de eso. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que Astoria se decidió a hablar.

- Sí. - A penas fue un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que Parkinson lo escuchara, pero lo hizo y sonrió de medio lado.

- El hecho de que yo esté saliendo con él, es algo que se puede solucionar. - Pansy se levantó con ademanes de aristócrata del sillón. - Iré a dar una vuelta. - Anunció antes de salir de las mazmorras dejando sola a una atónita, pero esperanzada, Greengrass.

No estaba segura de hacia dónde iba, bueno sí que lo estaba. Era plenamente consciente de hacia dónde se dirigía. Su mente le gritaba que no era una buena idea, pero algo le impedía hacerle caso lo que provocaba que su enfado aumentara. Por eso, ahora se encontraba frente a las puertas de la enfermería, dudando entre si era adecuado entrar o no. Respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse. "Si entro y está madame Pomfrey, me voy" pensaba la morena mientras abría lentamente las puertas de la enfermería.

Al contrario de lo que pensó el lugar no se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, por lo que razonó que la regente de la enfermería andaría cerca, mas no la veía. Miró a su alrededor, las camas colocadas en hileras estaban vacías salvo una en la que reposaba una castaña. Parkinson avanzó despacio, dudando a cada paso que daba. Había cruzado toda la enfermería, estaba a menos de un metro de la única paciente de Pomfrey.

Hermione, que estaba tumbada de espaldas a la puerta por lo que no vio cuando entró Pansy, se giró hacia la izquierda quedando paralizada al ver a la Slytherin. Sus ojos no dejaban de observar, atónitos, a la recién llegada que permanecía estática. "Di algo, di algo ¡DI ALGO!" gritaba su voz en el interior de la cabeza de Parkinson.

- Hola. - Susurró casi sin voz. "Muy elocuente y original" se reprochó a sí misma.

- H-hola. - Saludó la castaña tartamudeando.

- Escuché que despertaste. - Confesó Pansy intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Uhum, esta tarde. Bueno, más bien hace dos horas. - Sonrió Hermione.

- Eso está...mmm...bien. - Habló algo cohibida. Hermione empezaba a preguntarse si realmente Parkinson estaba delante suya y se estaba comportando de esa forma o estaba soñando, quizás debería averiguarlo pero no sabía cómo.

- Pansy... - Comenzó Granger, pero la Slytherin la interrumpió.

- No debería estar aquí. Por lo que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. - Comentó nerviosa. - No sé si recuerdas qué pasó. - Añadió mirando a la Gryffindor.

- No del todo, cosas sueltas. Por cierto, gracias. - Sonrió ampliamente a la morena dejándola absorta durante un segundo.

- ¿Gracias? - Preguntó desconcertada sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. Gesto que pareció gracioso a la castaña y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro.

- Por no dejar que me golpeara contra el suelo al caer inconsciente. Por... cuidar de mí... en el bosque prohibido. - Declaró la castaña muy sonrojada.

- N-no tienes que agradecerme nada. - "¿Desde cuando tartamudeo frente a alguien?" pensó molesta la Slytherin. - Yo... me... alegro... de que... despertaras. - Manifestó atragantándose con algunas palabras. Hermione sonrió ante la actitud de Pansy. Un silencio un tanto incómodo se coló entre ambas, la Slytherin desvió su vista hacia la mesita al lado de la cama con un vaso de agua.

- Pansy. - Llamó la castaña. La aludida, volvió a mirar a su interlocutora.. - ¿Has terminado la redacción de la clase de estudios muggles? - Preguntó Hermione notoriamente nerviosa y desviando la vista hacia un lado. "No era eso lo que querías decir" se regañó mentalmente la castaña.

- Podría decirse que sí. - Respondió de forma evasiva la morena.

- ¿Qué significa "podría decirse que sí"? - Preguntó reprochando a la Slytherin el que respondiera de esa forma, lo que la llevaba a pensar que no lo había hecho sino más bien, lo había conseguido extorsionando a algún alumno de primero.

- Pues que podría decirse que he hecho la redacción, entera, yo sola. - Añadió al ver la severa mirada de la castaña.

- ¿En serio? - Cuestionó incrédula.

- No. - Pansy sonrió de medio lado ante la mueca que surgió en el rostro de Hermione.

- ¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo me toma el pelo? - Se quejó la castaña haciendo un puchero.

La Slytherin sólo pudo sonreír, pero no sarcástica o cínicamente, hecho que les extrañó a ambas. A pesar de que Parkinson podría haber realizado mil y un comentarios, a cual más ofensivo, cruel y frío, sobre lo que acababa de decir la castaña prefirió no hacerlo. Un ruido en el pasillo, fuera de la enfermería, hizo que la morena se irguiera y mirase hacia la puerta semiabierta de la enfermería. Pasaron varios segundos en los que ambas pusieron toda su atención en la entrada, pero no pasó nada. Tras eso Pansy decidió que ya era hora de marcharse.

- Tengo que irme. - Anunció algo... ¿apenada? No estaba segura y no era el momento de pensar en eso. La castaña asintió con la cabeza.

- Pansy. - Llamó Hermione cuando Parkinson se encontraba en la puerta justo antes de salir. La aludida la miró extrañada. - Ten cuidado... cuando vuelvas. - Dijo tímidamente la castaña. La Slytherin asintió varias veces.

- Tú también. - Y salió de la enfermería cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez fuera soltó un sonoro suspiro. Pensó en vagar un rato por los pasillos hasta calmarse un poco antes de volver a la Sala Común de Slytherin, pero la idea de encontrarse con Filch y con su detestable gata, hizo que abandonara aquel pensamiento. No tardó demasiado en llegar a su Sala Común, agradeció no encontrarse con nadie porque no estaba de humor a pesar de mantener una flagrante sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras, Hermione seguía mirando la puerta de la enfermería por donde Parkinson había salido. Soltando, de vez en cuando, algún que otro suspiro involuntario. Le resultaba extraño, casi parecía que alguien había tomado la poción multijugos y se hacía pasar por ella, porque definitivamente no se explicaba el comportamiento de la Slytherin. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no era posible porque la chica que había ido a la enfermería para verla saltándose el toque de queda era, sin lugar a dudas, Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

><p>No se si se notó que me encanta que Pansy y Ginny se lleven taaaaaaan bien. (Nótese la ironía XD )<p>

Al final, actualizo hoy con un cap un tanto *-* ya que es un día muy, muy, muy especial ^.^

Por cierto, Gracias a todos los que os animáis a dejar un comentario con vuestra opinión y lo que os va pareciendo la historia.

Críticas, comentarios y/o dudas ya sabéis.

Matta ne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter, y sus personajes, pertenecen a J.K Rowling, lo cual quiere decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7º.<strong>

Hermione observaba silenciosa el techo de la enfermería. Desde que se había despertado, hacía unas horas, sus pensamientos la llevaban una y otra vez a la inesperada y sorprendente visita nocturna que tuvo la noche anterior. Su privilegiada mente no conseguía dilucidar por qué Parkinson se había escabullido de la Sala Común de Slytherin para ir a verla en la enfermería. Tampoco se le pasó por alto el extraño comportamiento de la morena, que incluso tartamudeó un poco. Inconscientemente suspiró. Al parecer ella no era la única que se encontraba rara esos días. Ginny se adentró en la enfermería y parecía muy sonriente, sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos. La pelirroja se aproximó a la cama de la paciente.

- Buenos días. - Saludó.

- Buenos días. - Respondió Hermione. Ginny la miró fijamente durante un segundo, después sonrió de forma pícara y su mirada adoptó un matiz que a la castaña no le gustó nada.

- Con que... ¿visita nocturna? ¿Eh? - Afirmó mas que preguntó. Las ruborizadas mejillas de la castaña le dieron la respuesta que ésta se negaba a dar. - Lo voy a averiguar, así que dímelo. - Aseguró con aire de suficiencia.

- Sí. - Fue la escueta respuesta de la castaña.

- ¿Y quién fue? - Volvió a preguntar con curiosidad.

- Alguien. - Respondió vagamente desviando su vista hacia la ventana.

- Por favor, dime que no fue Parkinson. - Dijo teatralmente, para luego abrir los ojos como platos al ver la exagerada reacción de Hermione que la miraba entre sorprendida, recelosa y aterrada. - Por Merlín, sí que fue Parkinson. - Pronunció lentamente sin terminar de creérselo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue Pansy? - Inquirió la castaña confusa y sorprendida.

- ¿La sigues llamando por su nombre? - Preguntó a su vez la pelirroja enarcando una ceja.

- Sí, no le molesta. - Respondió con simpleza Granger.

- Ahaaaaammm. - Ginny se quedó pensativa ante esa respuesta, pero sólo durante un segundo. - ¿Cuando te deja salir madame Pomfrey? - Cuestionó desviando el tema.

- Me ha dicho que en una hora me dejará salir. - Respondió pensativa.

- Oh, genial. Así podrás... - Comenzó a hablar de forma animada.

- Creo que no. - Interrumpió a su amiga con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

- ¿Cómo... que... crees... que... no? - Preguntó incrédula arqueando una ceja.

- Porque... ya... he quedado... con alguien. - Respondió la castaña algo azorada bajando el rostro.

- ¿Quedado? ¿Con alguien? ¿Con...? - A Ginny no le hizo falta continuar pues Granger asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, dejando clara su respuesta.

- Es que... quedamos este sábado... también. - Dijo en voz baja clavando la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas.

- ¿Otra vez? - Inquirió atónita. Hermione asintió tímidamente. - ¿Has pasado de intercambiar insultos a quedar a escondidas con ella? - Inquirió dejando claro su disconformidad.

- Sólo es por la práctica. No insinúes nada. - Se defendió molesta la castaña.

- No he insinuado nada. - Expresó cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya. - Hermione la miró reprochándole su actitud. Un tenso silencio se coló entre ambas.

- Esto... - Comenzó la pelirroja. Hermione la miró instándola para que continuara. - Deberías comer algo, estás pálida. - Comentó mirándola con preocupación.

- Madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que debo quedarme hasta después de desayunar para ver si tolero la comida sólida. No tardará mucho en traer el desayuno. - Sonrió tímidamente.

El ruido de la puerta las alertó de la presencia de la enfermera. Las chicas dirigieron su vista hacia el origen del sonido. Sonriendo, la mujer se acercó hacia ellas sosteniendo una bandeja de comida.

- Buenos días. - Saludó amablemente.

- Buenos días. - Respondieron ambas chicas.

- Cómase esto. Según su reacción podrá salir de aquí antes o tendré que realizarle un nuevo exámen. - Explicó. - Debería evitar entretener a la señorita Granger. - Le aconsejó a Ginny.

- Me marcharé rápido. - Aseguró la muchacha. La enfermera dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita colocada junto a la cama y salió de la estancia.

- Si no estás demasiado atareada con la serpiente, nos vemos luego. - Pronunció Ginny dejando claro su desagrado mientras abrazaba con cuidado a Hermione.

- Claro que nos veremos luego y... No la llames así. - Recriminó con una sonrisa tras ver la mirada suspicaz de la menor.

- Tengo todo un completo repertorio de insultos solo para ella. Decide cual utilizo. - Sonrió de forma angelical. La castaña no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada. - Me voy, que he quedado con Ron y Harry. - Comentó de manera casual. Ahora, fue turno de Hermione para sonreír socarronamente.

- ¿Y qué vais a hacer? - Preguntó curiosa.

- Vamos a estudiar nuevas y distintas tácticas de quidditch. - Explicó un poco nerviosa.

- Está bien. Nos vemos. Tened cuidado. - Se despidió de la pelirroja.

- La que tendría que tener cuidado eres tú que vas a estar con Parkinson. - Se quejó molesta.

- Estaré bien. - Aseguró Hermione.

- Más le vale. - Secundó la menor de los Weasley para después salir por la puerta de la enfermería.

Hermione alargando un poco el brazo izquierdo cogió la bandeja y se la colocó sobre el regazo. Había un vaso con zumo de jengibre, se había esmerado en especificar a la enfermera que le apetecía esa clase de bebida, junto a un par de tostadas y una magdalena. Desde hacía una semana no tenía demasiado apetito y había dejado de comer ciertas cosas que antes le gustaban. Al coger el vaso de zumo su mano tembló levemente. Se asustó un poco ya que no debería pasar, pero pensó que sería fruto de haber permanecido tanto tiempo en la enfermería. Cuidadosamente cerró su mano alrededor del vaso y lo elevó hasta sus labios. Bebió un trago largo. Dejó el vaso sobre la bandeja y continuo con su desayuno.

Media hora después, Madame Pomfrey le hizo un par de pruebas antes de permitirle marcharse de la enfermería. A pesar de contar con el tiempo suficiente, Hermione se dirigió hacia el lugar donde había quedado con la otra chica apresuradamente. La Gryffindor andaba en círculos impaciente por el retraso de la Slytherin.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Llega tarde. Esa... serpiente... de Parkinson. - Refunfuñó enfadada sin parar de caminar.

- ¿Llamabas? - Susurró quedamente la morena en su oído situada detrás de ella.

- ¿Eres cómo el demonio, que lo nombras y aparece? - Espetó la castaña molesta después del respingo que dio por la repentina aparición de la Slytherin, separándose bruscamente de la recién llegada.

- ¿Demonio? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Algún tipo de personaje de ficción muggle? - Preguntó curiosa enarcando una ceja.

- Mas bien tu eres su personificación. - Masculló de forma que su interlocutora no la escuchase, provocando que sonriera maliciosamente.

- ¿Eso ha sido una ofensa? - Inquirió la Slytherin regodeándose en el preludio de una futura confrontación.

- ¿Desde cuando preguntas antes de insultar? - Preguntó Hermione sorprendida por eso.

- Desde que a la persona que dirijo mis insultos acaba de salir de la enfermería. - Respondió imparcial la Slytherin. Provocando que la Gryffindor no supiera exactamente cómo tomarse su repentina consideración hacia ella.

- Has llegado tarde. - Acusó la castaña aparcando su actitud defensiva y desviando la mirada.

- Tuve un... percance... con Draco. - Comentó reticente Pansy. Ante la mención del rubio, Granger hizo un involuntario mohín provocando que la Slytherin la mirase curiosa.

- Qué novedad, alguien que tiene "un percance" con Malfoy. - Comentó cínicamente bufando y dándole la espalda.

- ¿Entramos? - Propuso Pansy cambiando de tema. Hermione asintió y accedió a la habitación tras la Slytherin. Cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron al centro del aula sin dirigirse la palabra.

- Haremos como la última vez. Comenzaremos sin música y dependiendo de lo que hagas, continuaremos con ella o no. - Explicó mirando directamente a la morena.

- Está bien. - Corroboró sin protestar a lo que le había parecido una orden. Hermione se dirigió hacia Pansy que permanecía estática en el mismo punto, mirándola.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Le preguntó desconfiada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó de golpe la Slytherin sorprendiendo a Hermione ante su repentina preocupación por su salud. "O solo querrá burlarse" pensó la castaña.

- Si. - Fue la escueta respuesta de la Gryffindor.

- ¿Seguro? - Volvió a preguntar enarcando una ceja, dejándole claro por la expresión de su cara que no creía lo que acababa de decir.

El asentimiento por parte de la castaña junto a una sonrisa conciliadora ocasionó que Pansy decidiera dejar el tema, de momento. La Slytherin sabía que algo andaba mal. Hermione tenía unas grandes ojeras, la piel pálida y su cuerpo parecía más lento, llegando a ser algo torpe. La respiración de la castaña era irregular a pesar de no haber realizado ningún esfuerzo. Además, había algo que la inquietaba y por más que se devanara los sesos no conseguía deducir de qué se trataba. Observó como la chica se sonrojaba por su escrutinio.

- ¿Comenzamos? - Habló Granger ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

- Claro. - Secundó acercándose hacia ella.

Una vez en el centro del aula, ambas chicas permanecían estáticas la una frente a la otra escasamente a un metro de distancia. Sus miradas no se desviaban de las pupilas de la chica que tenían enfrente con distinto escudo de casa. La respiración de ambas pasó a ser más acelerada, debido a la incomodidad de la situación. La tensión entre ambas era más que evidente y parecía no disminuir. Simultáneamente, dieron un paso hacia el frente reduciendo las distancias. Dejando atrás debates internos inservibles para ese tipo de situación.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de la última vez? - Preguntó tímidamente Hermione.

- Sí. Pero, no sé si lo recordaré todo como para llevarlo bien a la práctica. - Mencionó Pansy.

- Seguro que sí. - Aseguró la castaña sonriéndole cariñosamente, acto que provocó que otra sonrisa naciera de los labios de la Slytherin.

- A ver. - Dijo aún sonriendo.

- El vals se baila con una pose elegante y erguida. - Comenzó a hablar la Gryffindor con cierto aire de suficiencia. - Se debe estar completamente recto, y tratando de no mover ni los hombros, ni los brazos, ni las caderas. La pareja de baile se coloca uno frente al otro; me colocaré ligeramente desplazada hacia la derecha para que al avanzar mi pie lo pueda colocar entre los tuyos y no tropecemos. - Explicó colocándose en dicha posición.

- Bien. - Corroboró Pansy tras completar el primer paso.

- La mano derecha del caballero, en este caso yo, se sitúa en la espalda de la señorita, en este caso tú, (a la altura del homóplato izquierdo). Mi mano izquierda sujetará tu mano izquierda, apoyando tu brazo sobre el mio. - Hermione realizó paso a paso lo que describía, tomando la posición inicial junto a la Slytherin provocando que sus cuerpos estuvieran realmente cerca. Un escalofrío parecido a una descarga eléctrica las recorrió cuando sus manos se tocaron. Adoptaron una posición extremadamente rígida debido a la incomodidad de permanecer tan cerca. - En el vals sólo tenemos que dar un paso por cada tiempo musical, sabiendo que el vals es un ritmo de 3x4. - Continuó su explicación recordando lo aprendido en la clase anterior.

- Granger, ¿me haces un favor? - Interrumpió Pansy demasiado gentil y con una sonrisa encantadora.

- ¿Cual? - Preguntó ésta curiosa.

- ¿Te importaría dejar de hablar como una enciclopedia? - La Slytherin no pudo evitar reprimir una carcajada limpia por la mueca que adoptó el rostro de Hermione, reprochándole por su último comentario.

- Pansy. - Se quejó Granger recriminando de manera intrascendente su actitud y golpeando levemente su hombro.

- Es que pensaba que me dormiría o que me había colado en una clase de Flitwick, o ambas. - Comentó exagerando su aburrimiento en dichas clases.

- Vamos a empezar con los primeros pasos, los más básicos y sencillos. - Continuó Hermione ignorando el último comentario.

Ahora empezaba lo difícil. En la clase anterior, Parkinson escasamente aprendió los primeros pasos. Principalmente porque se había dedicado a molestar a Hermione, pero no como las otras veces en las que se cruzaban en los pasillos junto a sus compañeros de casa y se iniciaba una batalla campal, esa vez había sido menos cruel.

- Debemos recordar dos puntos muy importantes: Cuando yo me mueva hacia la derecha tú te moverás hacia la izquierda y cuando dé un paso adelante tú lo das hacia atrás. - Explicó la castaña. Lo repitieron un par de veces hasta que llegaron a realizarlo de una manera fluida.

- Genial. - Musitó Parkinson ante la facilidad con la que había realizado los movimientos.

- Para darle una mayor realce al baile, darle esa sensación de flotar y deslizarse por la pista, debemos saber que en el primer tiempo se apoya todo el pie, en el segundo la punta y en el tercero la punta y luego el talón. En un principio es mejor practicar los giros y movimientos sin tener en cuenta este detalle: cuando lo dominemos, podemos empezar a plantearnos ocuparnos de estos detalles sobre la forma de pisar. - Comentó Hermione.

- Creo que me he perdido. - Se quejó Pansy confusa por la explicación. La Gryffindor no pudo evitar sonreír de manera tierna.

- Cuando lo hayamos realizado varias veces ya verás como no te pierdes. - Su sonrisa se ensanchí ante la cara de fastidio de la Slytherin. - Comenzaremos dando un paso adelante con el pie derecho y dejamos el pie totalmente apoyado. Muy bien. - Elogió alegre. Parkinson le respondió sacando la lengua de manera infantil reparando después en lo tremendamente cerca que se hallaban. Se tensaron y adoptaron una postura mucho más erguida, si cabía. - C-c-con el pie izquierdo damos también un paso adelante, pero desplazándolo hacia la izquierda, dejando la piernas abiertas y apoyando solo la punta del pie. - Continuó la Gryffindor tartamudeando un poco. Repitieron el mismo proceso hasta que les salió seguido. Después repitieron los dos pasos varias veces hasta que los realizaron seguidos.

- Así no parece tan difícil. - Comentó la Slytherin mirando hacia sus pies.

- Debes mantener la mirada fija en mí. - Reprochó Hermione sin reparar en el doble significado de dicha frase. Al captar la mirada pícara de la Slytherin se sonrojó. - Yo... quería decir... que no tienes... que no debes... mirar los pies... sino... jejejeje... a tu pareja... de baile. - Explicó nerviosa de manera apresurada.

- Me queda claro que no quieres que te quite la vista de encima, Granger. - Pansy guiñó un ojo coquetamente a la Gryffindor provocando que el sonrojo de la castaña se incrementara.

- N-n-no me refería a eso. - Masculló desviando la mirada completamente ruborizada. - Se-se-seguiremos con esta parte hasta que lo tengamos y la próxima vez comenzaremos lo más difícil, de lo contrario no podremos avanzar adecuadamente. - Expresó la castaña azorada.

- ¿Todavía hay más? - Se volvió a quejar la Slytherin. Hermione asintió y Pansy bufó molesta.

- Comenzaremos con pasos rectos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, en un movimiento de vaivén. Lo primero es juntar los pies, colocarlos rectos y paralelos entre si. El primer movimiento es dar un paso adelante con el pie derecho. - Ambas chicas realizaron el movimiento en perfecta sincronía. - Luego damos un paso adelante con el pie izquierdo y lo colocamos junto al pie derecho, paralelamente a éste. Bien, ahora damos un paso con el pie derecho sobre si mismo. - Ante la mirada perdida de Pansy, la castaña se apresuró a explicarlo. - Consiste en levantar el pie y dejarlo de nuevo en la misma posición al bajar. - Realizó el ejemplo con su propio pie para que la Slytherin lo viera.

- Vale, ya lo tengo. - Aseguró tras ver cómo su pareja de baile realizaba el movimiento.

- Ahora vamos a hacer los pasos contrarios. - Aclaró Hermione. - Es decir, vamos a volver a la posición inicial. Damos un paso atrás con el pie izquierdo. Ahora, damos un paso atrás con el pie derecho y lo situamos paralelo al pie izquierdo. Y damos un paso sobre si mismo con el pie izquierdo. No olvides levantar y dejar el pie en el mismo sitio. Ahora, lo repetiremos varias veces hasta que lo tengamos dominado. - Mencionó mirando directamente a la Slytherin.

- Está bien. - Corroboró las palabras de la castaña.

Tras la primera vez a un ritmo extremadamente lento para aprender los pasos, decidieron ir dándole velocidad a medida que cogían confianza. La incomodidad inicial había quedado en el olvido y ahora realizaban los pasos con total sincronía. Salvo en algunas ocasiones que por una parte o por otra tropezaban por algún despiste.

Hermione jamás pensó que podría encontrarse en una situación similar con Parkinson. La chica que se situaba frente a ella distaba mucho de la fría y cruel Slytherin que todos veían cada día. Sin poder evitarlo, divagó sobre los motivos del cambio de actitud tan drástico que daba la morena. Parkinson, por su parte tampoco creyó que viviría algo parecido.

Seguían practicando y mejoraban considerablemente. Incluso, comenzaron a realizar pequeñas bromas cada vez que tropezaban. Pasó cerca de una hora cuando decidieron parar y descansar un rato. Hermione al principio se quejó, pero Pansy la convenció recordándole que había salido recientemente de la enfermería y no le convenía hacer esfuerzos. Finalmente, la castaña claudicó y se acomodaron a descansar. A pesar de no querer reconocerlo, a Hermione comenzó a faltarle el aire. Creyó que sería por el tiempo que se habían tirado practicando los pasos, por lo que decidió no decir nada.

La Gryffindor se sumió en sus pensamientos sin reparar en que Pansy la observaba detenidamente. La chica sí se había dado cuenta de que Hermione se volvía más torpe conforme pasaba el tiempo e incluso casi llegaron a caerse por eso. Además, se percató de que a la castaña le costaba respirar por mucho que intentara disimularlo. El rostro algo demacrado y pálido que tenía al salir de la enfermería, empeoró considerablemente. Mientras la observaba, Parkinson pudo ver cómo a Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío provocando que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar levemente. Disimuladamente, la Gryffindor se abrazó a si misma.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Granger? - Rompió el silencio que se había instalado en el aula.

- Sí, bueno...no. ¡No lo sé! - Respondió ambiguamente la castaña.

- ¿Qué no sabes? - Inquirió con una ceja enarcada.

- Lo que me pasa. - Musitó débilmente.

- Entonces te pasa algo. - Razonó la Slytherin.

- Mirándolo de esa forma, sí. - Corroboró Hermione desviando la mirada.

- ¿Y qué es? - Preguntó de manera directa.

- No estoy segura. - Otra vez respondía de manera ambigua.

"¿Cómo no hacerlo?" se dijo mentalmente "si ni si quiera sé que me pasa". Primero, simpatizaba con una Slytherin y no con cualquiera sino con Pansy Parkinson. Luego, descubría que le agradaba la compañía de ésta y no sólo eso. Además estaban sus recientes cambios de comportamiento y sus lagunas mentales. Por no hablar del distanciamiento que había entre Harry, Ron, Ginny y ella, sobre todo entre ambas.

- ¿No estás segura o no quieres reparar en ello? - Inquirió impasible Pansy sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

- Un poco ambas. - Contestó dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

- Comprendo. - Pronunció algo distante.

- ¿Por qué te interesa? - Cuestionó Hermione extrañada por el interés de la morena.

- Porque estás más pálida y desanimada que de costumbre y ni tan si quiera te he insultado. - Comentó con aire de suficiencia.

- Es que todo es tan confuso, tan irracional e ilógico. Me siento distinta, en ocasiones casi ni me reconozco. Mis acciones, mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos... todo diferente. Lo que me gustaba hacer antes ahora me desagrada, lo que podía realizar con normalidad y rapidez, ahora se vuelve lento y pesado. - Se sinceró súbitamente delante de la Slytherin que la miraba entre extrañada y perspicaz. Lo que narraba coincidía perfectamente con los cambios experimentados en mayor o menor medida desde el incidente de la biblioteca.

- ... - Aunque por fuera Pansy aparentara frialdad e indiferencia, la realidad era otra completamente distinta.

Lo principal era que Hermione se estaba sincerando con ella, sobre algo que la castaña parecía no saber del todo pero que ella sospechaba que tenía relación con los últimos acontecimientos. Además, Parkinson era una Slytherin ¿acaso la castaña no lo tenía en cuenta? ¿No le importaba lo que podría hacer con aquella información? Simplemente, se lo decía. Desde que se la había encontrado esperando frente a la puerta del aula, y tampoco se equivocaría si decía que desde antes de su visita nocturna a la enfermería, había tenido que confrontar sentimientos contradictorios. Ese tipo de sentimientos que dominaba en cualquier situación, pero que aquella leona trastocaba.

- ¿Por qué no puede ser todo como era antes? - Susurró Hermione con una leve súplica marcada en su voz.

- Porque... te guste o no las cosas siempre cambian. Nunca permanecen estáticas o inalterables ya que significaría que han dejado de existir. Lo pasado, pasado está. Debes centrarte en el presente para labrarte un futuro. - Respondió Pansy observando los ojos color miel de Hermione.

- Pansy... - Pronunció asombrada.

- A mi no puedes engañarme tan fácilmente como a tus amigos, chica lista. - Comentó en un tono jovial y guiñándole un ojo.

- Eso parece. - Siguió el juego la Gryffindor, pero su sonrisa se congeló tras un fuerte y repentino dolor de cabeza que la obligó a doblarse sobre sí misma.

- ¿Granger? - Llamó preocupada Pansy levantándose de su asiento y acercándose al de la castaña. No recibió respuesta alguna.

- Duele. - Se quejó hablando con dificultad. Sin más se desplomó, no llegó a caer ya que debido a la cercanía y unos rápidos reflejos, Parkinson evitó que se golpeara contra el suelo.

- Granger. - Pronunció la Slytherin acariciando con cuidado la mejilla derecha de la castaña.

- Pansy... - Susurró de forma imperceptible.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Le faltaba la respiración pero esta vez era exagerado. Su cabeza parecía querer estallar. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Los músculos le ardían y la sangre parecía haberse parado. Cada vez escuchaba más lejano y distante su nombre salir de los labios de una preocupada Pansy. "Se preocupa por mí" pensó sin poder evitar sonreír. La distancia parecía cada vez mayor. Su cuerpo o su mente, ya no sabía cual estaba siendo engullido por una oscuridad absoluta que la arrastraba hacia lo más profundo cayendo en picado, pero parecía no importarle.

- ¡Hermione! Despierta. - Repetía Pansy aterrada.

La chica zarandeó levemente a la Gryffindor sin resultado alguno. Entonces se percató de que del bolsillo de la túnica de Hermione se había caído una flor. Las hojas eran de unos 10 centímetros de largo, ovaladas y de unos 13 centímetros de diámetro, con cinco pétalos y su centro era de un extraño color rojo oscuro. Mientras que el borde era algo más oscuro pero de color amarillo, otorgándole un aspecto de llama. Cogió la flor del suelo y ésta se lanzó sola hacia el rostro de Hermione tapando la nariz y la boca de la chica. Parkinson intentó quitarla ya que no permitiría respirar a la castaña. Desesperada porque la planta parecía no querer abandonar el rostro de la Gryffindor, utilizó un hechizo con su varita pero resultó inútil.

Algo hizo que la caída de la castaña se detuviera y entre toda la oscuridad que la envolvía viera una pequeña luz muy similar a una llama. La voz se hizo más potente. Esa voz le resultaba familiar, agradable, cálida... Le gustaba esa voz. Paulatinamente fue recuperando la consciencia de su propio cuerpo. Sus músculos aún dolían y sus articulaciones parecían atrofiadas. Además el fuerte dolor de cabeza no la abandonaba, pero entonces lo captó. El aroma más dulce que jamás creyó oler. Tenía la certeza de que tenía que ver con la voz, pero aún no era suficientemente consciente. Cuando estuvo apunto de salir notó como algo tiraba hacia abajo de ella. Unas frías garras la aferraban provocando que siguiera siendo arrastrada hacia el fondo. Por una vez desde que cayó allí, intentó zafarse. Se debatió contra su enemigo y pareció conseguirlo pues abrió los ojos lentamente.

Lo primero que pudo notar fue el aroma que tanto le había gustado y unos brazos protectores rodeándola. Estaba cómoda, muy cómoda y quería dormir. Cuidadosamente fue abriendo los ojos, porque cada pequeño movimiento que hacía le dolía una barbaridad. La luz también le producía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Al abrir los ojos por completo, observó a Pansy sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, mirándola con preocupación. Inconscientemente se acurrucó más contra ella para poder captar mejor aquel aroma. Inspiró y le pareció que sus pulmones ya no dolían tanto.

- ¡Hermione!. - Exclamó sin poder ocultar cierto alivio en su voz. - ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó preocupada la Slytherin

- Hey! Me ha-has... llamado por... m-mi no-nombre. - Tenía la garganta seca por lo que hablar le resultaba difícil. Sin embargo, que la Slytherin la llamara por su nombre la ilusionó. Pansy sonrió porque se fijara en eso en un momento así.

- Hermione... - Volvió a nombrar sonriendo tenuemente provocando que la castaña también sonriera pero formara una mueca debido al dolor que la atenazaba.

- Tengo sueño. - Mencionó adormilada.

- No, no te duermas. - Dijo alarmada Parkinson.

- Pero estoy cansada. - Rebatió de manera infantil la Gryffindor que cada vez se encontraba más dormida.

- Hermione, no te duermas. - Suplicó la Slytherin.

- Estaré bien. - Aseguró acurrucándose contra ella y mirándola un instante antes de quedarse dormida.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que Hermione abriera los ojos de nuevo, pero a la Slytherin no le hizo falta ni tres segundos para saber que algo había cambiado y no iba nada bien. Al despertar, sus miradas se toparon. Hermione mantenía una mirada fría en contraste con la mirada preocupada de la Slytherin sobre ella. Parkinson no se había movido ni un ápice desde que la castaña cayera inconsciente, sólo posó una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo para no caerse y evitar que el cuerpo de Hermione chocara contra el suelo.

- Hola. - Saludó con una sonrisa deseando equivocarse.

- Parkinson. - Ahí estaba la prueba de que no era así. Bruscamente, Granger se apartó del abrazo protector de la morena. Pansy se había acostumbrado demasiado pronto a que Hermione la llamara por su nombre y, que ahora pronunciase su apellido con asco le dolió demasiado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - A pesar de lo obvio, preguntó.

- Sí. No es nada. - Respondió fríamente la castaña.

- Pero... tú... - Iba a replicar pero se vio interrumpida.

- Me da igual lo que creas. Me voy. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo. - Diciendo esto se marchó dejando a Pansy desconcertada y abatida.

- ¿Pero que... ? - Musitó confundida levantándose, pues seguía manteniendo una de sus rodillas en el suelo.

Su mirada seguía fija en la puerta por donde la Gryffindor se había ido. Elevó el mentón con todo el orgullo del que disponía, que no era poco, y salió de aquel aula dirigiéndose hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin. En el camino se cruzó con la mayor de las Greengrass que al verla ni se acercó por una más que posible humillación marca Pansy Parkinson. Estando a unos pasillos de llegar a su destino se cruzó con Astoria, la muchacha demostrando más valor o estupidez que la mayor, sí se acercó a la morena.

- Hola. - Saludó tímidamente. Un gruñido similar a un saludo fue la única respuesta por parte de Pansy. - ¿Estás bien? Pareces... disgustada. - Comentó extrañamente de manera inocente para ser una Slytherin. Su interlocutora se paró abruptamente. Parkinson la miró de reojo con ira provocando que un escalofrío recorriera a la menor.

- ¿Te parece que estoy disgustada? - Siseó lentamente. Astoria tragó saliva, pensó que aquella mirada podría congelarla y hacerla pedacitos minúsculos sin ningún esfuerzo, y asintió lentamente. - Estoy perfectamente. - Volvió a decir de la misma manera y continuó su camino, dejando a la menor de las Greengrass asustada por el extraño aura que salía de su compañera de casa.

Si algo en Slytherin estaba claro, era que Pansy Parkinson resultaba ser una de las personas menos indicadas para hacer enfardar. Y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, se notaba claramente que alguien no apreciaba en nada su vida para hacerla encolerizar de aquella forma. A pesar de que su instinto de supervivencia le decía que lo más sensato sería encontrarse lo más lejos de la Sala Común de Slytherin, Astoria se dirigió hacia lo que posiblemente sería su tumba. Pero a una cierta distancia prudente, como unos 10 metros.

Parkinson entró primero, sin reparar en la presencia de la otra chica que se situaba detrás suya bastante alejada. Miró a su alrededor y para su desgracia no encontró a nadie. Al salir del aula, se dirigió hacia la sala común para pagar su frustración con alguno de los de allí. Bufó molesta. En los pasillos, se había encontrado con las hermanas Greengrass pero con nadie más. Parecía que todo el mundo había captado su humor y desaparecieron por tal hecho. Aún más molesta se dirigió hacia su habitación. Una vez allí, comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas. Ni siquiera sabía que buscaba, sólo tenía que mantenerse ocupada.

Astoria entró en la sala común y no encontró a nadie. Su primer pensamiento había sido que Parkinson mató a todos los presentes de la manera más cruel que se le ocurrió, pero que no hubiera sangre por todos lados indicaba que sus compañeros habían salvado la vida porque no se encontraban cerca. Lamentó que algunos de ellos no estuvieran allí, sinceramente. Hubiera sido interesante. Sin embargo, unos potentes ruidos provenientes de las habitaciones le llamó la atención.

Subió despacio y con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Paró frente a la puerta de la chica que había entrado antes que ella. Los ruidos procedían de allí, algo que no había tardado en deducir. Parecía como si la inquilina de aquella habitación estuviera tirando todas sus cosas contra algo o a la pared. Un fuerte golpe contra la puerta la asustó provocando que diera un pequeño saltito. Alargó la mano y cerró el puño sobre el pomo. Se despidió mentalmente de toda su familia, de los pocos amigos que realmente merecían la pena de su casa en Hogwarts y de Catty, su gato. Abrió la puerta y quedó impactada por la visión de Parkinson con el pelo revuelto, arrojando sus cosas hacia cualquier punto provocando que la habitación fuera un auténtico caos y con una mirada homicida.

- Esa engreída, idiota metomentodo, es una maldita sabelotodo, rata de biblioteca devoralibros, sombra de Potter y la comadreja. Que ya de por sí es humillante serlo, presume de ello. ¿Cómo se atreve a mentirme de esa forma? ¡A mí! - Seguía mascullando con rabia mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas con cara de pocos amigos y daba vueltas en círculos, todo a la vez.

- ¿Quien ha hecho que te enfades tanto? - Se atrevió a preguntar tímidamente Astoria, sorprendida por el radical cambio de actitud de Parkinson.

- ¡NO ESTOY ENFADADA!. - Le gritó Parkinson girándose hacia ella.

- Se nota. - Ironizó Astoria mirando hacia su izquierda. Arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haber dicho algo al ver a Parkinson avanzando peligrosamente hacia ella. Iba a morir, lo tenía claro. Sin embargo, y contra toda lógica, Parkinson se paró y la miró casi aterrada.

- ¿Qué has escuchado? - Preguntó en un susurró.

- ¿Qué? - Confundida por la pregunta paró su ruta de huida.

- ¿Qué... has... escuchado? - Repitió exasperada separando cada palabra con un espacio.

- ¿El qué tenía que haber escuchado? - Cuestionó aún confusa.

- Lo que... he dicho. ¿Qué has escuchado? - Exigió impaciente y con cierto rubor cubriendo sus pálidas mejillas.

- ¡Ah! Eso. - Al fin cayó en la cuenta. - No. No lo escuché, hablabas demasiado bajo - "y cabreada, como para pensar que eran palabras humana y no idioma de troll" pensó Astoria - y estaba demasiado lejos. - Explicó haciendo un ademán con las manos para restarle importancia. Parkinson la miró inquisidoramente, parecía que de esa forma podría saber si le mentía o no. Tras un incómodo momento, Pansy se relajó levemente y suspiró.

- Está bien. - Dijo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado y poniéndose inmediatamente a recoger el desorden causado.

- ¿Por qué no utilizas un hechizo? - Pregunto la menor de los Greengrass extrañada por la manera "al estilo muggle" de recoger la habitación que utilizaba su compañera.

- Porque me mantiene ocupada y evita que te arranque la cabeza. - Respondió como si nada la mayor sin parar de realizar su tarea.

- Continua, continua. - Respaldó Astoria para que su cabeza siguiera donde se encontraba.

* * *

><p>Tras un mes infernal, agotador e intermibable (no exagero época de exámenes) aquí está el nuevo cap. Lo más seguro es que tarde bastante en publicar el siguiente, mucho más que éste. Sí, más de uno querrá tirarme algo a la cabeza pero también necesito vacaciones T.T<p>

En fin, críticas, comentarios y/o dudas ya sabéis.

Matta ne.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter, y sus personajes, pertenecen a J.K Rowling, lo cual quiere decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8º.<strong>

Después de una hora, Parkinson había conseguido terminar de limpiar y ordenar su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Astoria. Ahora el dormitorio tenía un aspecto similar al que tuvo antes de que ella entrase. Sentándose en el filo de la cama, suspiró y observó a su alrededor. Parecía que había hecho un buen trabajo, todo estaba en su sitio y nadie sospecharía qué había pasado o eso esperaba.

- Parkinson. - La llamó tímidamente Astoria desde la puerta.

- ¿Humm? - Preguntó ella sin dirigir su vista hacia la otra chica.

- Es la hora de comer. - Comentó cruzándose de brazos.

- Iré ahora. - Respondió taciturna.

- Está bien. - La menor de los Greengrass dudó un instante antes de marcharse.

Una vez sola en la habitación, Parkinson se desplomó en la cama pesadamente. Miró de manera desenfocada hacia el techo de la cama. Habían sido dos semanas agotadoras. Primero, su encuentro con Granger en la biblioteca y el posterior ataque. Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en su rostro sin permiso, sacudió levemente la cabeza para evitar que se ensanchara. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa testaruda parecía no querer irse. Al fin y al cabo estaba sola, por lo que dejó su indiferencia a un lado durante unos cuantos minutos.

Luego el tener que tratar con Potter, Weasley y la panda de los otros tres, evitando que los vieran juntos resultó ser más complicado de lo que creyó en un principio. Además estaba el hecho de que la cosa que las atacó no había vuelto a aparecer, salvo la noche que estuvieron en el bosque prohibido, y aún no sabían de que tipo de criatura se trataba. Tampoco sabían quién o qué era el que los controlaba. No tenían ninguna pista y Hermione cada vez estaba peor. El cambio tan drástico que había sufrido durante la mañana era una clara evidencia de ello. Apretó los puños a sus costados con rabia mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Por si eso fuera poco se le tenía que sumar a Malfoy. El chaval estaba más pesado que de costumbre y casi le exigía que pasara tiempo con él. Ella sabía que a ninguno le hacía gracia esa situación pero a él parecía no importarle. "La ventaja de no tener un cerebro que funcione" pensó la Slytherin. Ahora, tendría que ir al gran comedor, sentarse en la mesa con sus compañeros de Casa, saludarlos, humillar a unos cuantos que se creyeran con el suficiente privilegio de hablar con ella, no mirar en ningún momento hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor, comer algo y buscar a la comadreja y al cara-rajada para comentarles lo sucedido durante la mañana. Cuanto más lo repasaba menos ganas tenía de moverse de la cama.

Soltando un sonoro suspiro se incorporó de golpe, se levantó, sacudió su uniforme, arregló unas pequeñas arrugas y salió de la habitación hacia el Gran Comedor con el mentón elevado mostrando su orgullo Slytherin. Cruzó los pasillos desiertos del castillo, la mayoría de alumnos debería estar comiendo. Al cruzar las puertas del Gran Comedor algunas miradas se posaron en ella. Se aproximó a la mesa de Slytherin con soberbia.

- Vaya, Pansy, pensaba que no vendrías. - Mencionó Malfoy sin levantar su vista del plato.

- ¿Tú pensando? - Preguntó enarcando una ceja y con tono burlón.

- Empiezas a repetirte con los insultos sobre si pienso o no. - Se quejó él. Era cierto y Parkinson lo sabía, pero le extrañaba que Draco se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Para qué elaborarlos si no los entenderías. - Sonrió con suficiencia y se sentó en el banco bajo la mirada furibunda del chico y la sonrisita disimulada de otros.

La chica se fijó en que Astoria estaba sentada frente a ella, a la derecha de su hermana mayor que se encontraba frente a Draco. Le sorprendió que estuviera ahí. Normalmente comía con los de su curso y bastante alejada de ella, por seguridad propia le dijo una vez Daphne.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir? - Preguntó Malfoy mirándola de soslayo.

- Estaba buscando algo en mi habitación y no lo encontraba. - Respondió ambiguamente. En parte verdad en parte mentira. Sí, en un principio estaba buscando algo pero sólo fue un pretexto para poner patas arriba su habitación.

- ¿Qué era? - Cuestionó el muchacho de nuevo.

- ¿El qué? - Inquirió ella enarcando una ceja por el repentino interés de Draco.

- Lo que buscabas. - Explicó exacerbado.

- ¡Ah! - Pansy soltó una risilla desquiciante. - Un libro que tengo que entregar en la biblioteca o la bibliotecaria me castigará, de nuevo, por entregar un libro con retraso. - Mintió sin ningún tipo de reparo. Malfoy la miró directamente dilucidando si mentía o no, dándolo por perdido ante el pétreo rostro de la chica.

- Por cierto, toma. - Draco sacó una carta de su túnica y se la tendió a Parkinson. La chica cogió el sobre y lo guardó sin mirarlo en uno de sus bolsillos.

- Es lo que... - Comenzó ella.

- Si, mis padres me dijeron que se lo enviaras a los tuyos, que ya se pondrían de acuerdo. - Explicó el rubio.

- Esta bien, lo mandaré luego. - Contestó sin darle mayor importancia.

A pesar de habérselo repetido mentalmente varias veces, Pansy no pudo evitar que su mirada la traicionara y se dirigiera hacia la puerta cuando entró el Trío Dorado junto a la menor de los Weasley, Lombotton y Lovegood. Malfoy hizo lo mismo, al igual que las hermanas Greengrass. Pansy prestó especial atención al comportamiento de la castaña que se encontraba cerca de la menor de los Weasley e iba sonriendo ante algo que la otra acababa de decir. Entrecerró los ojos y clavó con rabia su tenedor en su comida.

- Pans. - Llamó Daphne mirándola suspicaz.

- ¿Si? - Preguntó con su mejor sonrisa.

- Escuché que la Sangre Sucia ha estado una semana en la enfermería. - Mencionó de manera socarrona.

- Daph, eso lo hemos escuchado todos. - Respondió indiferente, hundiendo un poco más el tenedor en su comida. Sabía de sobra que Daphne detestaba que la llamara así y la mueca que atravesó su cara se lo demostró, pero no podía descuidarse con ella.

- Pero lo que no todos han escuchado es que fueras tú quien la mandó allí. - "Así que se trataba de eso" pensó suspicaz Parkinson sin alterar ni un ápice su rostro.

- Ya lo expliqué. - Se limitó a contestar la morena.

- No explicaste que... - Comenzó de nuevo la mayor de las Greengrass.

- Dije que la comadreja se atrevió a meterse conmigo, Draco te lo puede confirmar iba con él, y cuando fui a por ella, Granger se interpuso. No es que me importase demasiado, es más, así sería mejor. El resultado, fue obvio. - Aclaró Parkinson de forma cansina. Astoria clavó la mirada en su plato ante la mención de Draco y la palabra "juntos". Sonrió ante la cara aparentemente satisfactoria de Daphne por la respuesta. - Parece que hay alguien que tiene el cerebro más podrido y vacío que el de Draco. - Sonrió ante la mueca de los mencionados.

El resto de la comida pasó tranquilamente y sin ningún otro incidente, aunque Parkinson estuvo más pendiente de evitar que su mirada se paseara por la mesa de los Gryffindors. Al terminar, no había ingerido ni la mitad de comida que se encontraba en el plato. Se despidió de sus compañeros y con la excusa de tener que devolver el libro a la biblioteca de marchó. Sin embargo, de lo que Parkinson no se percató fue de que la mirada de unos ojos color miel siguió sus movimientos atentamente hasta que salió del Gran Comedor.

Parkinson se tumbó boca arriba en el césped, no demasiado lejos del castillo. Pasó media hora pensando sobre cómo hablar con Weasley y Potter sin que la descubrieran. No consiguió resultado alguno. Contempló como una perezosa y gran nube blanca cruzaba el extrañamente despejado cielo. Cerró los ojos, flexionó sus brazos, los colocó tras su cabeza y suspiró sonoramente. Sin embargo, una sombra evitó que la luz del sol siguiera sobre su piel. Lentamente abrió los ojos y observó cómo la miraba la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse. Atónita, pero manteniendo su expresión habitual, esperó a que dijera algo.

- Hola. - Saludó tímidamente la recién llegada mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ante el silencio de la Slytherin, volvió a hablar. - ¿Puedo sentarme? - Preguntó de la misma forma.

- Lárgate, Granger. - Fue la dura y fría respuesta que salió de sus labios. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y fingió ignorarla. "Como si en realidad pudieras" ironizó en su interior provocando que frunciera los labios. Por su parte a Hermione que Pansy la tratara de esa forma, de nuevo, y la llamara por su apellido le dolió bastante.

- Pansy... tengo que hablar contigo. - Comentó la castaña reponiéndose, pero de manera dubitativa. La Slytherin se quedó callada. - No sé que ha pasado esta mañana. - Confesó apocada. Parkinson abrió los ojos y la miró. Aquella chica sí parecía la Hermione que conocía y no la que prácticamente la había mandado a criar algas en el fondo del lago.

- Explícate. - Exigió Parkinson de manera dura.

- Recuerdo estar contigo. - Hermione se sonrojó levemente al igual que la Slytherin. - Aprendiendo el baile y... - se quedó pensativa mirando a la morena. - me empecé a encontrar peor y... me desmayé... y... - La Gryffindor se sonrojó de nuevo al recordar cómo Pansy había evitado que se cayera y la había abrazado, reconfortándola.

- Comprendo. - Musitó la morena sin ningún reproche. Un tenso silencio se instaló entre ellas. Hermione quería hacer otra pregunta pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerla y Parkinson, seguía pensando acerca de lo que la castaña le acababa de contar.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó de golpe la Gryffindor sacando de sus pensamientos a la morena.

- Te desmayaste. Busqué ayuda y me encontré con Weasley, dijo que te llevaría a vuestra Sala Común. - Mencionó quitándole importancia.

- ¿Ron? - Preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- No. - Fue la escueta respuesta de la Slytherin que sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la castaña. Ésta lo pensó durante un instante.

- Ginny. - Pronunció atónita.

- Exacto, sabelotodo. - Se mofó Parkinson sonriendo.

- Qué graciosa. - Dijo Hermione quejándose de la manera que la llamó la morena. Parecía que el tenso ambiente que había en un principio había desaparecido.

- Pansy... - Llamó de nuevo la castaña. La Slytherin la miró de una forma que Granger no supo interpretar. - ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó sin ocultar su preocupación.

- No del todo. - Respondió sinceramente Parkinson.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó de nuevo extrañada por la respuesta de la morena.

- Últimamente me junto mucho con cierta Gryffindor y creo que se me está pegando algo, ¿crees que será grave? - Inquirió la Slytherin con fingida desazón e intentando poner cara de inocente. Ante la burla, la castaña le sacó la lengua de manera infantil y comenzó a reír, Pansy no tardó demasiado en unirse.

- ¡Hermione! - Ante la llamada la castaña se irguió rápidamente. Parkinson giró el rostro y vio a la menor de los Weasley corriendo hacia ellas.

- Ginny. - Saludó la Gryffindor una vez que la pelirroja estuvo con ellas. Pansy no dijo nada ni si quiera ante la suspicaz mirada de la chica por las sonrojadas mejillas de su amiga.

- Herms, Harry te está buscando. ¿Podrías ir? - Pidió Ginny. Hermione asintió.

- Esto... nos vemos luego, Pansy. - Se despidió algo avergonzada dejando a la Slytherin atónita.

- ¿Luego? - Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

- Claro, aún tenemos que aprender la siguiente etapa del baile. - Mencionó divertida por la reacción de la otra chica.

- Pero tendrá que ser tarde, tengo que hacer un par de cosas. - Aclaró la morena aturdida.

- Está bien. - Concedió Hermione tras unos segundos. - Hablamos luego, Ginny. - Una vez que se despidió de ambas, se marchó dejándolas algo cohibidas.

- Weasley. - Llamó la Slytherin sin moverse.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó secamente.

- Tengo que hablar contigo y con Potter sobre algo que ha pasado esta mañana con Granger. - Explicó la morena.

- ¿Qué ha... ? - Comenzó la pelirroja preocupada.

- Al anochecer, en la lechucería. - Estableció sin lugar a réplicas.

- Está bien. - Concedió Ginny.

- Si te pregunta, esta mañana se desmayó mientras practicábamos. Fui a buscar ayuda, me encontré contigo y tu la llevaste a vuestra Sala Común. - Detalló lo que le había dicho a la castaña que sucedió. Ginny miró con suspicacia a la Slytherin, pero algo le dijo que hasta que no hablasen esa noche no sacaría nada en claro.

- Harry y yo estamos investigando qué era lo que nos encontramos en el bosque. - Declaró la pelirroja.

- Está bien. - Concedió la Slytherin. Aquella tarde Parkinson debía reunirse con McGonagall y con Snape, además de la clara invitación de Hermione y la carta que tenía que enviar a sus padres. No podría entretenerse con los Gryffindors, no esa tarde.

- Le diré a los demás que vengan, también, luego. - Comentó Ginny dubitativa.

Algo en el comportamiento de Parkinson la inquietaba. No estaba segura de si se trataba de esa indiferencia que la caracterizaba, de que llevaban un rato hablando y no se había molestado en insultarla, en que parecía algo enfadada con Hermione pero a la vez preocupada... Definitivamente algo pasaba, pero no sabía si sus sospechas eran fundamentadas o sólo se trataba del cambio en la castaña cosa que no creía posible. Hermione estaba rara cuando se trataba de Parkinson, muy a su pesar, desde antes del incidente en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, la castaña no le prestó la más mínima atención. No como ahora.

- Está bien. - Repitió de nuevo la Slytherin de manera ausente con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

La pelirroja dedujo que algo había pasado entre Hermione y Parkinson. Al llegar junto a ellas casi parecía que su amiga se estuviera disculpando por algo. Puede ser que tuviera que ver con lo que le había comentado la Slytherin.

- Parkinson... - Pronunció Ginny dubitativa.

- ¿Humm? - Soltó la morena.

- Si averiguamos que fue lo que nos atacó en el bosque para la reunión de esta noche, lo diré. - Comentó la pelirroja para ver si su interlocutora reaccionaba de alguna manera.

- De acuerdo. - Accedió sin ningún tipo de reproche o burla.

- ¿Tanto te ha preocupado lo que ha pasado esta mañana con Hermione? - Inquirió preocupada. Parkinson la miró directamente por primera vez. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ginny ante aquella mirada de la Slytherin.

- No te haces una idea de hasta qué punto. - Musitó apática.

La pelirroja asintió y se marchó de allí sorprendida, preocupada y con más dudas y sospechas. La manera en que la había mirado Parkinson daba a entender que lo que fuera que había pasado con Hermione era serio y había llegado a asustar a la Slytherin. Además de la extraña relación que ahora mantenían ambas chicas y sumándole... sumándole que Parkinson estaba comprometida con Malfoy, cosa que la propia morena le había dicho y ya sabía todo el colegio. La menor de los Weasley se había sorprendido al ver a Hermione junto a Parkinson, y a ésta última casi sonriendo. Algo le había gritado dentro de su cabeza que no debía aproximarse a ellas, se paró a observarlas y pudo comprobar que casi tenían su propia atmósfera. En todo esto iba pensando al dirigirse hacia el lugar que había quedado con Harry para investigar lo que les atacó.

Mientras, Parkinson había decidido que ya había pasado el tiempo de hacer el vago, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el interior del castillo con rumbo al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. No tardó demasiado en llegar y comprobó varias veces, de manera disimulada, si alguien la estaba siguiendo. Durante los últimos días tenía la sensación de que la seguían. No estaba de más tomar precauciones aunque sólo fueran imaginaciones suyas. Al llegar al despacho, observó que no había nadie. Golpeó la puerta levemente con los nudillos. Un breve "adelante" se escuchó amortiguado tras la gruesa madera. La Slytherin abrió y se adentró en el despacho de la profesora que mantenía su vista clavada en la reciente visita.

- Siéntese. - Ofreció la profesora señalando con una mano una de las sillas que se situaban delante de su escritorio. Parkinson obedeció y se sentó con la espalda recta. Ante el silencio y la extraña mirada de la morena, la profesora frunció el ceño. - ¿Y bien? - Preguntó.

- A... - Le tembló la voz y tuvo que carraspear un poco para que no se notase.

- Cálmese. - Pronunció sosegada la profesora intentando insuflar ánimos a la joven.

- Sé que me dijo que observara más a... Granger. - A Pansy casi se le escapa el nombre de la castaña pero pudo evitarlo a tiempo. La profesora entrecerró los ojos. - Porque pensaba que el ataque de la biblioteca podía tener algún tipo de repercusión o... pudo ser provocado. - Pronunció casi en un susurro lo último. - Lo he estado haciendo junto a Potter y la menor de los Weasley, cosa que sabe. - Explicó la Slytherin a modo de introducción sin atreverse a abordar el tema.

- ¿Y? - Preguntó la profesora.

- Hemos descubierto que He... Granger ha cambiado en diversos aspectos. - Describió la morena. Se mordió la lengua tras su nuevo desliz.

- Puede llamarla por su nombre, no es algo que vaya a salir de aquí. - Aconsejó la profesora de manera cómplice. La morena asintió un par de veces antes de continuar sintiendo como un rubor cubría sus mejillas y un nudo aparecía en la boca de su estómago. Reponiéndose rápidamente, continuó.

- Como he dicho ha cambiado, su actitud, su forma de ser, sus hábitos... - Enumeró la Slytherin.

- Señorita Parkinson, sé que esto debe ser difícil para usted pero me gustaría saber que ha sucedido para que se encuentre en ese estado. - Aclaró la profesora poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa.

- Estamos hablando de Granger no de mí. - Respondió automáticamente.

- Hablamos de ambas. - Apostilló McGonagall intentando que la chica no evitara el tema.

- ¿Y en qué estado se supone que me encuentro? - Inquirió para intentar defenderse.

- ¿Quiere que se lo explique o le traigo un espejo? - Preguntó a su vez la profesora. Parkinson abrió la boca un par de veces pero no dijo nada. Sólo por esa vez, se permitiría mostrar algún tipo de sentimiento. Aunque no pensaba decir nada al respecto.

- Esta mañana... - Comenzó, clavó su vista en sus manos entrecruzadas que mantenía sobre su regazo. - Estaba con... Granger. - Por enésima vez casi se le escapa su nombre.

- Que le he dicho de poder pronunciar su nombre. - Regañó la profesora. Parkinson bajó la mirada. Ese no era su día.

- Parecía que todo iba bien... pero... de pronto se desmayó... y... cuando se despertó... parecía otra persona... incluso podría decir que en realidad era otra persona... - Explicó de la mejor manera que pudo lo ocurrido durante esa mañana.

- ¿Qué cambió? - Preguntó la profesora.

- Su actitud, su personalidad, su... todo. - Respondió mirándola directamente al decir lo último.

- Comprendo. - Mencionó McGonagall frunciendo los labios.

- Debería marcharme, el profesor Snape me espera. - Comentó Parkinson poniéndose de pie.

- Está bien. - Asintió la profesora viendo como la morena se levantaba de su asiento y salía por la puerta.

Tras salir del despacho de McGonagall y pensando en esa extraña charla, Parkinson se dirigió hacia el despacho de Snape. "Me voy a tirar toda la tarde del despacho de un profesor a otro, genial" dijo sarcásticamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Evitó cruzar los pasillos con más gentío. No tardó demasiado en llegar. Quizás sería porque iba sumida en sus pensamientos ya que en las últimas semanas no había dormido demasiado intentando dilucidar lo que le podía pasar a Hermione o porque las conversaciones con McGonagall cada vez eran más extrañas. Incluso podía ser porque la menor de los Weasley no era tan tonta como el bobalicón de su hermano y se había percatado de algo que la morena se empeñaba en ocultar o disfrazar. Al menos, Parkinson sabía que la visita a Snape sería más efímera que la de McGonagall.

Poco antes de llegar al despacho de Snape se volvió a sentir observada. Caminó de manera erguida, atenta a cualquier posible ruido. Giró hacia la derecha en el próximo pasillo, volvió a girar a la derecha de nuevo en el siguiente y después en el siguiente, quedando justo donde había empezado. Durante la vuelta en círculo que acababa de dar, se percató de que no eran imaginaciones suyas, alguien la estaba siguiendo y no era demasiado disimulado. "Si fuera Weasley o Potter, se habría dejado ver ya que la zona está desierta. Por lo que no tiene que ser ninguno de ellos. " pensó Pansy mientras seguía caminando a paso lento. "Tampoco era Hermione. Ella se habría acercado gritando su nombre. No es que exagerase, ya le había pasado. Una vez que, como ahora, estaba en un pasillo desierto. Un pasillo desierto... Hermione... y ella..." al pensar eso, un intenso rubor cubrió sus pálidas mejillas. Definitivamente aquella Gryffindor estaba consiguiendo acabar con su parte de Slytherin.

Sin embargo, lo que menos le convenía en aquel momento era que la vieran sonrojarse en un pasillo completamente desierto, más si la estaban siguiendo. Primero, porque si la veían con la cara que tenía ahora mismo sabrían que alguien asaltaba sus pensamientos y si algún Slytherin lo averiguara no pararía hasta saber de quien se trataba. Segundo, si el que la seguía era Malfoy, cosa de la que estaba casi segura, podría malinterpretar su sonrojo y eso le causaría aún más problemas de los que ya tenía. Por lo que tenía que descubrir quien era el que la seguía.

Una vez comprobado que en realidad la estaban siguiendo, trazó un sencillo plan para hacer que su perseguidor se delatase. La idea se la dio el ectoplasma de Nick casi-decapitado que atravesó una pared justo delante de ella en ese momento. Una sonrisa perversa surcó su rostro, cualquiera que la hubiera visto saldría despavorido en otra dirección. Si no recordaba mal, en uno de los pasillos que se encontraban cerca, una de la armaduras daba una perfecta visión de toda la zona. Se dirigió hacia el lugar en cuestión. Al llegar al final del largo pasillo se aproximó a uno de los ventanales a su izquierda observando el exterior mientras disimuladamente contemplaba el reflejo que se vio en la impoluta armadura de la estatua. Contempló el reflejo de una cabellera rubia repeinada y un escudo de Slytherin en la capa, intentando mantenerse oculto en la esquina del pasillo. "Que disimulado" pensó Parkinson soltando una risilla.

También observó cómo el fantasma de Nick casi-decapitado volvió a atravesar la pared por la que minutos antes había desaparecido, quedando justo al lado de Malfoy que dio un respingo por la sorpresa lo suficientemente alto como para que Parkinson lo escuchara sin ningún tipo de dificultad. La morena miró con fingida sorpresa hacia donde se encontraba el malhumorado chico, que ni siquiera la miraba. Tras verse descubierto y soltar algunos improperios contra el fantasma, desapareció de allí. No del todo convencida, Parkinson hizo un rodeo y cambió varias veces de dirección antes de llegar al despacho de Snape.

Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta y se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta. Volvió a llamar, parecía que no había nadie. Sin embargo, el profesor le había dicho que tenía que hablar con ella. Aunque ya se sabía, las "charlas" del profesor Snape no pasaban de medio minuto si no eran para recriminar a algún Gryffindor. No transcurrió demasiado tiempo hasta que el profesor en cuestión apareció dirigiéndose hacia el despacho apresuradamente. Al verla la saludó severamente con un movimiento de cabeza y la invitó a entrar. Sorprendió a la joven, cuando en vez de entablar una conversación con ella como esperaba, comenzó a buscar algo en el cajón de su escritorio. Pareció encontrarlo y sacó un frasquito transparente que contenía un líquido verde, lo observó un par de segundos a contra luz y se lo dio a la chica.

- Si tiene algún problema, úselo contra la cabeza. - Comentó ambiguamente. Sin embargo, Parkinson creía entender a qué se refería.

- Gracias. - Respondió la Slytherin. Salió del despacho, miró el frasco y repitió mentalmente "Si tiene algún problema, úselo contra la cabeza" algo le decía que no tardaría en encontrar el significado de aquello. Sacudió la cabeza y emprendió la marcha hacia su próximo destino, aún tenía que ir con Hermione y enviar la carta. Tampoco debía olvidar la charla con Weasley, Potter y demás.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo! Al final he conseguido adelantar una semana la publicación del cap (creí que estaría para la que viene). Lamento la espera, pero pido un poco más de paciencia. Aunque tarde en publicar, no dejaré abandonado el fic, es que mi tiempo libre está en peligro de extinción.<p>

Críticas, comentarios y/o dudas ya sabéis.

Matta ne.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter, y sus personajes, pertenecen a J.K Rowling, lo cual quiere decir que nada me pertenece salvo la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 9º<strong>

Llegó a la misma clase donde había pasado la mañana con Granger, pero la encontró vacía. Esto le extrañó por lo que decidió esperar. "Quizás llega tarde" pensó la Slytherin apoyándose en una de las mesas del aula vacía. "No, _ella_ nunca llega tarde" se corrigió mentalmente y una perceptible sonrisa surgió en su rostro. Últimamente, cada vez que pensaba en ella siempre sonreía. Suspiró sonoramente mientras seguía con la lista de posibles sucesos que hacía que la Gryffindor llegara tarde a su ci... ci... ¿cita?. Parkinson palideció.

Ella... no... de ninguna manera... no podía ser... "Una cita era un encuentro acordado entre dos personas. Nada más. No tenía por qué ser _ese_ tipo de citas. ¿No? Es decir, si dos personas quedan a estudiar no se consideraría una cita. ...Emm... No, no es una cita. Prácticamente es lo que hacían por lo que no, no podía serlo." Pensaba la Slytherin cada vez más nerviosa. Retorcía sus manos entre sí mientras su mirada se centraba en ellas y un intenso rubor cubrió su rostro. "¿Pero qué me pasa?" maldijo por lo bajo. No era tonta y sabía perfectamente que le pasaba. Sin embargo, desde el principio prefirió ignorarlo. "Será lo más sencillo, dijiste. No habrá problema, dijiste. ¿No se supone que tú eras una Slytherin astuta?" Se reprendía malhumorada y sarcástica.

A tal punto llegó su grado de nerviosismo que empezó a caminar de un lado hacia otro divagando sobre el mismo tema. Además, que Hermione se retrasara no ayudaba para que la Slytherin se tranquilizara. Tras esperar más de media hora salió del aula. Quizás llegó demasiado temprano, por lo que decidió salir a dar un pequeño paseo.

Mientras la Slytherin caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos cercanos sin rumbo fijo, sólo para hacer tiempo y vigilando que no la siguieran. Hermione y Ginny llegaban a la puerta del aula donde minutos antes había estado Parkinson. Buscaron a la chica dentro del aula, pero estaba vacía. La castaña bufó visiblemente enfadada. La menor de los Weasley la observaba de soslayo. Su amiga parecía realmente molesta con el retraso de la Slytherin, más que cuando cualquier otra persona llegaba tarde y había quedado con ella.

Pasaron los minutos y el enfado de Hermione aumentaba. Llevaba varios minutos caminando en círculos con los labios y el ceño fruncidos, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un aura demasiado amenazadora como para acercarse. Ginny empezaba a dudar de que su vida no corriese peligro si seguía en aquel pasillo... o en aquel ala de Hogwarts. Lo que la pelirroja tenía claro, era que Parkinson lo iba a tener muy crudo cuando se topara con la iracunda castaña.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico de Ginny, cuando Parkinson apareció caminando lentamente hacia su dirección con una expresión que asemejaba a un esbozo de sonrisa, si para un Slytherin eso era sonreír. La actitud de Hermione cambió drásticamente, tanto que la fiera que parecía que segundos antes podría matar a alguien se había esfumado por completo.

- Llegas tarde, de nuevo. - Recriminó la castaña haciendo un leve puchero cuando la morena estuvo frente a ella.

- Tenía que hablar con Snape. - Aclaró Parkinson con total naturalidad.

"Algo normal, Parkinson dándole explicaciones a Hermione... sin insultarse... y sonrojándose levemente... Espera... Le acaba de dar explicaciones... ¿Le acaba de dar una explicación? ¿¡LE ACABA DE DAR UNA EXPLICACIÓN!?" pensó Ginny estupefacta y sin poder evitar la expresión de incredulidad que cruzó su rostro. Siguió observando detenidamente las expresiones, reacciones y miradas entre las dos chicas. "Espera, Hermione se ha sonrojado... y ahora Parkinson... se están mirando a los ojos con una expresión bobalicona... Tampoco se han percatado de que estoy aquí, de Parkinson vale, pero de Hermione..." Y es que Ginny había descubierto lo obvio.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Hermione llevada por la curiosidad sonriendo tiernamente a Pansy.

- Porque según él y todo el mundo, yo fui quien hizo que estuvieras una semana en la enfermería. - Explicó fríamente, pero la tierna sonrisa de la castaña se vio reflejada en su rostro con otra.

- Mientes demasiado fácil. - Comentó la castaña como si nada.

Pansy se quedó estupefacta por las palabras de la Gryffindor. Nadie había notado nunca cuando mentía de cuando decía la verdad, y sin embargo... "¿Aquella chica lo había notado? Es decir, vale que es inteligente pero... ¡Ah! ¿Acabo de admitir que una Gryffindor es inteligente? Moriré de la manera más humillante: asesinada accidentalmente por el cruce de un primo tonto de Longbottom y la Lunática que esté en Hufflepuff" pensó horrorizada la Slytherin por semejante desliz. "Aunque, claro, ella no es una Gryffindor normal" volvió a pensar justificándose, evitando que otra sonrisa surgiera en su rostro.

- ... - Pansy seguía guardando silencio con un rostro impasible perdida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar por qué sé que me mientes? - Preguntó Hermione de forma burlona inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia la derecha mientras formaba una dulce sonrisa otorgándole un aspecto demasiado inocente.

- ¿Por que estabas allí y sabes que yo no fuí? - Ironizó la Slytherin saliendo levemente del embobamiento en el que le había dejado aquella visión de la Gryffindor.

- No me refería a eso. - Respondió la castaña algo exasperada. Ahora sí, Parkinson estaba completamente perdida en la conversación.

- ¿A qué te refieres entonces? - Le preguntó dubitativa.

- Me refiero a que sé que me has mentido al decir por qué llegabas tarde. - Comentó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- ... - Fue la silenciosa respuesta de la Slytherin que mantenía la mirada con la Gryffindor.

Ginny observó como sus miradas se conectaban y parecía surgir algo parecido a la electricidad a su alrededor, creando su propia burbuja justo como había pasado cuando las encontró ese mismo día fuera del castillo. Inconscientemente, una sonrisa imperceptible surgió en el rostro de ambas que seguían perdidas en los ojos de la otra, sin importar realmente lo que estaban o no diciendo. Suspiró. Lo que le resultaba gracioso no es que Parkinson ni se hubiera percatado de que estaba allí sino que Hermione parecía haberse olvidado de su presencia.

- Creo que no sólo has hablado con Snape. - Musitó Hermione algo avergonzada.

- ¿Y qué crees, Granger? - Preguntó la morena bajando el tono de voz y acercándose un poco más a su interlocutora. Ginny enarcó una ceja y agarró su varita ya que estaba a punto de lanzarle un _expulso _a Parkinson. Una cosa era que no se percatase de que estaba allí, pero otra muy distinta era acercarse a Hermione de esa forma.

- Pues... - Comenzó la castaña, bajando también el volumen de su temblorosa voz debido a la proximidad de la otra chica. - que ha sido porque... Espera, ¿por qué me sigues llamando así? - Se quejó de pronto, elevando el tono de nuevo a la vez que formaba un puchero.

- Es tu apellido. - Respondió Pansy de manera simple. La castaña la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Sé que es mi apellido. - Soltó con fingida molestia.

- ¿Entonces? - Cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

- Yo te llamo por tu nombre, pero tú no. - Murmuró desviando momentáneamente la vista. Sin embargo, algo llamó demasiado su atención en los ojos de la Slytherin y no pudo evitar observarlos tan detenidamente que su interlocutora se ruborizó levemente.

- ¿Qué miras? - Preguntó secamente.

- Tus ojos. - Respondió con simpleza la Gryffindor.

- ¿Por qué los miras tanto? - Cuestionó enarcando una ceja e intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Pensé que eran negros, pero ahora, al estar tan cerca de tí. Me doy cuenta de que en realidad son de un verde tan oscuro que de lejos parecen negros. - Musitó azorada y sorprendida.

- ¿Te gustan? - Soltó en un ronco susurro.

- Mucho. - Respondió inmediatamente la castaña.

Al estar perdida en aquellos ojos color miel, Parkinson se sobresaltó cuando oyó un grito dentro de su cabeza. "¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¡Eres una Slytherin!" Le gritó una voz dentro de su cabeza. "¡ALÉJATE!" le ordenó la misma voz. Parkinson se tensó notablemente, desvió con dificultad la mirada de los ojos miel de la castaña y se alejó un par de pasos en dirección hacia la clase dándole la espalda a Hermione.

- Te espero dentro. - Cortó de forma fría. "¿Tenías que decirlo así? Perfecto, Parkinson" se quejó mentalmente.

- Pansy. - Musitó Hermione confundida por el cambio de actitud de la morena. Extendió una mano hacia la otra chica, pero no llegó a tocarla.

- Te espero dentro. - Susurró conteniéndose y mirando hacia el suelo.

Al levantar la vista, observó a la menor de los Weasley frente a ella, devolviéndole la mirada. Lo que sorprendió a la Slytherin fue que no encontró reproche en aquella Gryffindor. "Ahora te ha visto con ella. ¡Estupendo! ¿Se puede saber por qué te has vuelto tan descuidada?" se volvió a reprender mentalmente. Sin embargo, su mirada se volvió gélida. En cuestión de segundos, adoptó de nuevo la actitud de perfecta Slytherin y con aire de suficiencia entró al aula.

Hermione, que aún seguía intentando dilucidar el por qué del cambio de actitud de Parkinson, se quedó estática en el mismo sitio. Ginny suspiró sonoramente, de nuevo. Entonces, la castaña recordó que estaba allí. "Ups!" pensó algo abochornada. "¿Cómo era posible que la presencia de Pansy hiciera que se olvidara de su mejor amiga?" pensó confundida.

- Para ella también es difícil. - Le dijo la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio.

- Sigue siendo una Slytherin. - Terminó Hermione a lo que Ginny asintió.

- Nos vemos. - Se despidió Ginny.

- ¿Hoy no me dices que tenga cuidado con ella? - Preguntó irónicamente Hermione.

- No creo que te haga falta. - Respondió la menor de los Weasley con una sonrisa. "Mas bien es ella la que tiene que tener cuidado contigo" pensó la chica una vez que Hermione estuvo dentro de la clase.

Hermione se adentró en la clase cohibida. Observó como Parkinson se mantenía alejada de la entrada al aula y miraba hacia el exterior por una de las ventanas situadas en un lateral de la clase. La castaña se quedó así varios segundos, detallando a la Slytherin que parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. Parkinson se giró y se topó con los ojos de la Gryffindor contemplándola. Ninguna digo palabra alguna, sólo se dedicaron a examinarse.

- ¿Cómo llevas los pasos que aprendimos esta mañana? - Cuestionó Hermione aproximándose a la Slytherin y rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellas.

- Bien. - Respondió Parkinson con media sonrisa. Adoptaron la misma posición que durante la mañana, una frente a otra.

- En este segundo bloque vamos a realizar algún paso algo más complicado y vamos a comenzar con algunos giros. Partimos de la misma posición anterior; los dos pies juntos y paralelos entre si. - Explicó Hermione observando los ojos de la Slytherin.

- Eso de los giros hace que empiece a marearme. - Comentó la morena con cierto desdén.

- Pansy, esta es la segunda parte. - Regañó la castaña. - Adelantamos el pie derecho hacia adelante, pero girando el mismo 90º para dejarlo en posición perpendicular a nuestra posición inicial. - Aclaró ante la cara de duda de Parkinson. - Hacemos lo mismo con el pie izquierdo, damos un paso adelante girando 90º y dejándolo junto al pie derecho, perpendicular a la posición inicial. ¿Ves? - Preguntó para comprobar si Parkinson tenía algún problema con esa serie de pasos.

- Vale. - La Slytherin siguió las instrucciones de la castaña y no tuvo ningún problema.

- Y en la posición en la que estamos, hacemos un paso sobre sí mismo con el pie derecho, es decir, levantar y apoyar el pie en el mismo sitio en el que está. - Explicó a la vez que realizaba el movimiento.

- ¿Esto tiene que ser así? - Preguntó la morena enarcando una ceja.

- Sí, porque la manera de apoyar el pie es fundamental para dar esa sensación de fluidez. Ahora vamos a volver a nuestra posición inicial, por el siguiente orden; con el pie izquierdo damos un paso hacia atrás girando –90º es decir, devolviéndolo a la posición inicial de partida. Hacemos lo mismo con el pie derecho, dando un paso atrás y girando –90º y volviendo a la posición inicial y paralelo al pie izquierdo. Y con el pie izquierdo damos un paso sobre si mismo, levantar y apoyar el pie en el mismo sitio, para terminar esta serie. - Fueron haciendo lentamente cada una de las indicaciones que daba la Gryffindor.

- ... - La cara de desconcierto de la Slytherin fue una clara evidencia para que Hermione lo explicara de nuevo a la vez que realizaban cada uno de los movimientos de manera más lenta.

- Ahora vamos a describir el círculo completo, a base de las series que hemos aprendido anteriormente. Partiendo de una posición inicial con los pies juntos hacemos la serie uno pie derecho adelante girando 90º, pie izquierdo adelante girando 90º y paso sobre si mismo con el pie derecho, levantar y apoyar el pie en el mismo sitio. - Explicó la Gryffindor.

- No parece difícil. - Comentó la Slytherin sin desviar la vista de su interlocutora. Hermione asintió ruborizada.

- Para la serie dos en vez de volver a la posición inicial, vamos a la posición frontal a la inicial. Damos un paso atrás con el pie izquierdo, pero en vez de hacia abajo hacia arriba mirando al frente de la posición inicial; hacemos lo mismo con el pie derecho, un paso hacia atrás y por último damos el paso sobre si mismo con el pie izquierdo, levantamos y apoyamos el pie en el mismo lugar. - Aclaró la castaña sonriendo.

- Uhum. - Comentó Parkinson algo perdida en la explicación pero siguiendo los movimientos dictados por Hermione.

- Para la tercera serie damos un paso adelante con el pie derecho pero en vez de girar hacia la izquierda lo damos girando a la derecha. Lo mismo hacemos con el pie izquierdo hasta dejarlo en paralelo con el pie derecho, Y por último damos el paso sobre si mismo del pie derecho. - Describió Granger desviando momentáneamente la vista desde Parkinson hasta un punto en la pared detrás de ella.

- ¿Sólo vamos por la tercera? - Se quejó Pansy con una mueca.

- Son cuatro series, no te quejes. - Regañó Hermione. La Slytherin frunció los labios dándole un aspecto realmente adorable, según la castaña, que tuvo que apartar la vista de nuevo del rostro de la otra chica. - Para la última serie, damos un paso con el izquierdo girando hacia abajo para volver a la posición inicial de partida, luego hacemos lo mismo con el pie derecho, y por último damos el paso sobre si mismo con el pie izquierdo. - Explicó de nuevo la castaña. - Para coger soltura podríamos practicar una serie de pasos muy parecidos a estos pero con la diferencia del apoyo del pie. - Añadió pensativa.

- ¿¡Eh!?¿Qué? No. - Se negó Pansy ante la posibilidad de tener que seguir con algo que aparentemente ya habían terminado. Hermione no pudo reprimir una carcajada por la particular manera de negarse de la Slytherin.

- Está bien. Practicaremos esto hasta que salga bien y después, quizás hagamos lo que he dicho antes. - Concedió ante la mirada de la Slytherin, quien sonrió al oír eso.

Al contrario que esa mañana, esa serie de pasos resultaron más difíciles que cuando la castaña los explicó por lo que tardaron más en realizarlos correctamente y tardaron aún más en poder llevarlos a cabo de manera fluida. Habían empleado tanto tiempo en eso, que la hora de cenar se acercaba cuando decidieron tomar un descanso antes de marcharse.

Parkinson se acomodó sobre una mesa y Granger se sentó en la contigua. La Slytherin la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. La reciente cercanía con Hermione, no le desagradaba en absoluto, pero tampoco estaba acostumbrada a ella por lo que le resultaba en ciertas ocasiones incómoda. La castaña por su parte, estaba intranquila por el prolongado silencio de su compañera.

- Iré al baño . - Anunció segundos antes de levantarse bruscamente y marcharse del aula, dejando desconcertada a la Slytherin.

En el lavabo, Hermione se aclaró el rostro varias veces con agua para intentar que el carmín de sus mejillas bajase un poco. Observó su reflejo en el espejo. Sus ojeras indicaban su falta de sueño y su rostro algo demacrado, que su salud últimamente no estaba muy bien. De pronto, sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerle. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente y su mirada se desenfocó.

- Otra... vez... no... - Habló con dificultad sintiendo como perdía la consciencia.

Extrañada por el evidente retraso de la castaña, la Slytherin comenzó a preocuparse. "Quizás debía haber ido con ella. Pero eso habría sido muy obvio, ¿no?" pensaba la morena de manera contradictoria. Alzó el rostro al sentir la puerta del aula abrirse, tras ella apareció la Gryffindor. Al igual que esa mañana, Pansy no tardó ni dos segundos en darse cuenta de que algo iba mal. Se preparó mentalmente para un enfrentamiento con la castaña. Sin embargo, observó como los ojos de Granger habían cambiado y la miraban de una forma... peculiar.

La respiración de la Slytherin se aceleró. La castaña se aproximaba hacia ella de una manera demasiado sugerente. Paseaba sus dedos rozando la madera de la mesas que estaban cerca de ella, sin apenas tocarlas de manera casual. Sus ojos incitaban a Parkinson mientras sus caderas realizaban un movimiento hipnótico al andar. El corazón de Pansy galopaba en su pecho y retumbaba tan fuerte que parecía que se había mudado al interior de su cabeza. La Slytherin tragó saliva de forma pesada cuando Hermione se encontraba a menos de un metro de ella. Aunque sabía que no se detendría ahí, Parkinson no hizo nada por evitar el acercamiento.

- Pansy... - Llamó de forma sugerente. La Slytherin tragó saliva con dificultad debido a que, de pronto, tenía la garganta reseca.

La voz de la castaña pareció una señal para que Pansy reaccionase. La morena, se fue alejando de la castaña dando un paso hacia atrás por cada paso que Granger realizaba hacia ella. La mirada de la otra chica no se desviaba en ningún momento logrando poner aún más nerviosa a Parkinson. Debido a que la Slytherin tampoco apartaba la vista de la castaña, no se dio cuenta de que una mesa le obstruía su retroceso, hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra ella.

Pansy, se desesperó ante la proximidad de Hermione y la imposibilidad de evadirla. Al llegar a donde se encontraba la chica, Hermione colocó sus manos en las caderas de la morena provocando que ésta diera un respingo e intentara evadirse colocando sus manos en los hombros de la castaña y la impulsara hacia atrás para separarse. Sin embargo, la Gryffindor atenazó el agarre y acercó el cuerpo de la Slytherin al suyo.

- Suéltame. - Exigió Parkinson.

- No. - Respondió la castaña divertida por esa reacción.

Elevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Parkinson, acariciándolo con el dorso levemente sin apenas rozarlo. Su piel se erizó ante el contacto y su respiración se volvió más irregular. La Slytherin no pudo reprimir un suspiro y paró instantáneamente de forcejear, aferrándose casi de manera involuntaria a los hombros de la castaña. Granger sonrió y siguió acariciando el cuello de la morena con la yema de los dedos. Continuó bajando hasta llegar al inicio del cuello de la camisa. Un escalofrío recorrió a la Slytherin y un hormigueo se instaló en el nudo que se había formado en su estómago.

- Para. - Musitó débilmente al sentir como las manos de la Gryffindor no pretendían detenerse. La izquierda situada en su cadera y la derecha en su cuello, ambas bajando desde donde estaban.

- No. - Contestó la castaña soltando una risilla divertida por tener de esa forma a tan temible Slytherin.

- Por favor, para. - Susurró Pansy sintiendo como le arrebataba la voluntad.

- ¿Acaso no lo deseas? - Murmuró Hermione acercándose a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

El aliento de la castaña golpeó a la Slytherin como una maza dejando su sentido común fuera de juego. Parkinson estaba completamente perdida en ese mar de emociones y sensaciones. Su voluntad ya no le pertenecía. El estar tan cerca hacía que pudiera apreciar el aroma de la castaña, su cuerpo bien formado contra el suyo, sus apetecibles labios, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus... No... No, esos no eran los ojos de Hermione.

- No. - Pronunció respirando con dificultad a la vez que se separaba bruscamente de la castaña, que retrocedió un par de pasos por el impulso.

- ¿Ni siquiera puedes rendirte a mí? - Preguntó dolida la castaña. Parkinson la miró confusa.

- ¿Qué? - Consiguió decir de forma audible.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Hermione que parecía afligida y colérica, recortando la escasa distancia que las separaba. Sujetó a la Slytherin por la parte delantera del jersey con sus manos y la zarandeó levemente. Mientras su mirada se clavaba en los ojos de la morena. - ¿Por qué? - Volvió a repetir. Parkinson seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar. - ¿¡Por qué!? - Cuestionó por tercera vez la castaña cada vez más alterada. - ¿¡POR QUÉ!? - Inquirió apoyándose en el cuerpo de la morena. Entonces, ésta se pudo percatar de los espasmos que recorrían a Hermione y automáticamente la abrazó.

- ¿Por... qué? - Musitó sin fuerzas contra el cuello de la Slytherin.

- Hermione... - Habló al fin Pansy, que creía haber perdido la capacidad de enunciar cualquier palabra. La morena prefirió no pensar en lo que había provocado el aliento de Granger contra su, ahora mismo, ultra sensible cuello.

- Duele. - Se quejó la castaña de forma lastimera.

- ¿El qué? - Le preguntó Parkinson acariciando levemente su cabeza.

- Aquí. - Hermione se llevó la mano derecha al pecho, agarrándose el lugar donde se sitúa el corazón. Entonces un espasmo recorrió a la Gryffindor y ésta cayó inconsciente.

La Slytherin notó cómo el peso se aumentaba e intensificó el agarre que tenía sobre la Gryffindor para que no cayera. Pansy observó el cuerpo inerte de la castaña reposando entre sus brazos. La morena estaba confusa, preocupada y alterada. Su respiración seguía algo agitada y temblaba ligeramente. Dando un paso hacia atrás se apoyó en la mesa que segundos antes evitaba su posibilidad de alejarse de la Gryffindor. Sintió como su frente estaba perlada de sudor y sus músculos parecían no querer reaccionar.

Mientras Parkinson estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco, Ginny y Harry se encontraban en la biblioteca investigando el tipo de criatura que los atacó en el bosque. Habían buscado en varios libros algún tipo de referencia a esa criatura, pero no encontraron nada. La pelirroja obtuvo un pedazo orgánico de la criatura que hizo explotar en el bosque prohibido, no obstante parecía que no sería suficiente para averiguar de qué se trataba.

Tan enfrascados estaban en su investigación que no se percataron de que se habían saltado la hora de la cena y de que Chang se acercó a ellos, y se quedó observando el pedrusco que había en el centro de la mesa entre ambos chicos. La asiática estaba segura de haber visto algo similar alguna vez, pero no recordaba dónde y tampoco se explicaba cómo los dos Gryffindor podían tener algo así en su poder. De pronto, cayó en la cuenta y harta de que la ignorasen se hizo notar carraspeando. El primero en reparar en ella fue Harry.

- Ho-hola. - Saludó el muchacho tartamudeando. Ginny levantó la mirada desde el grueso tomo que sostenía hasta la recién llegada frunciendo el ceño.

- Hola. - Respondió al saludo la asiática.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos. Chang, no sabía cómo preguntar qué hacían con algo así y de dónde lo habían sacado. Harry miraba embobado a la Ravenclaw en un fracasado intento de que no se notase. Ginny, por su parte, sostenía fuertemente el libro para no lanzárselo a Chang a la cabeza. La recién llegada miró hacia el pedrusco que se encontraba entre ambos Gryffindor. Harry pareció entenderlo y la miró sin saber qué responder. "Al final, Parkinson va a tener razón sobre que los Ravenclaw son unos cotillas" pensó malhumorada la menor de los Weasley.

- Sé que no me incumbe. - Comenzó la asiática, rompiendo el silencio. "Pues lárgate" pensó Ginny enfadada. - Pero si necesitáis saber qué es, creo que puedo ayudar. - Explicó dejando a ambos sorprendidos.

- ¿Sabes qué es? - Preguntó asombrado Harry.

- Algo así. - Respondió ella. - Ahora mismo no recuerdo exactamente qué es pero sé dónde puedo averiguarlo. - Aclaró mirando a los sorprendidos Gryffindor.

- ¿Cuánto tardarías en hacerlo? - Cuestionó Ginny recelosa.

- No mucho aunque, sino os importa me gustaría saber cómo lo habéis conseguido. - Mencionó Chang con modestia.

- Eso no te lo podemos decir. - Respondió Harry algo apenado.

- ¿Qué sabes? - Interrumpió la pelirroja.

Si Chang sabía que era o podía averiguarlo, no le importaría con tal de ayudar a Hermione. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la reacción de Parkinson y sus palabras al hablar con ella la tenían asustada y preocupada. Lo que significaba que se estaban quedando sin tiempo, así que no podían pararse a decidir si sería bueno o no, tenían que actuar antes de que la situación empeorase.

- Ésto es parecido a un golem. - Aclaró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Un golem? - Preguntó Harry incrédulo.

- Uhum. Un golem es un ser animado fabricado a partir de materia inanimada. - Explicó la asiática. - Sin embargo, esto no es materia inanimada, más bien parece viva. Es extraño. - Comentó examinando la piedra.

- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que te equivoques? - Preguntó la menor de los Weasley visiblemente nerviosa porque la medianoche se acercaba.

- No lo creo. - Confesó Chang extrañada de la intranquilidad de la pelirroja. - ¿Puedo saber ya dónde lo habéis encontrado? - Preguntó dubitativa.

- Chang, si te lo decimos tendrás que acompañarnos y explicar lo que acabas de decirnos ahora. - Aclaró Ginny seria. La Ravenclaw asintió. - Verás, hace dos semanas algo atacó a Hermione en la biblioteca. Desde entonces ha cambiado, su personalidad, sus gustos... La hemos estado vigilando por si resultaba ser algo grave. El día de la excursión a Hogsmeade la seguimos hasta el bosque prohibido y allí nos encontramos con esos seres. - Señaló con la cabeza al pedrusco que la chica sostenía en la mano.

- Comprendo. - Dijo Chang frunciendo el ceño.

- Deberíamos irnos ya, Ginny. Se nos ha hecho tarde. - Mencionó Harry al darse cuenta de la hora.

- Si, es cierto. - La pelirroja se levantó y cerró el libro que había estado sosteniendo todo el tiempo. - Vamos. - Le dijo a Chang antes de encaminarse.

Los tres iban en silencio. La Ravenclaw no había pedido más explicaciones, creyó que se las darían una vez llegaran a donde se dirigían. No le sorprendió ver que tomaban rumbo a la lechucería. Una vez allí se encontraron con Longbottom, Lovegood y el chico Weasley. Observó cómo Ginny se tensó, parecía que aún faltaba alguien. La asiática intento dilucidar quién podría faltar, pero no averiguó quien podría ser.

- ¿Dónde está? - Preguntó Ginny a los demás.

- No la hemos visto. - Respondió Luna.

- Llega tarde. - Comentó Harry mirando a la pelirroja de forma preocupada.

- ¿Qué vas a esperar? - Cuestionó Ron iracundo.

Sin embargo, alguien llegó a la lechucería en ese momento. Para sorpresa de Chang, Parkinson acababa de cruzar la puerta. Ginny se percató de la cara de la Slytherin. Algo andaba realmente mal para que la impasible Parkinson pareciera que acababa de haber sido casi devorada por una horda de aterradores dementores.

* * *

><p>¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? *se escucha el eco* Por Etro, sino hay nadie no querrán lincharme por haber tardado tanto XD<p>

Este cap me ha costado bastante, primero por la parte del baile (que sé que puede resultar tediosa, aburrida e incluso liosa. Sin embargo, sin eso no habría fic. No voy a decir en un principio que ambas quedan para aprender el dichoso baile y después, en tres líneas hacer que se lo aprendan. He intentado hacerlo de la manera más amena posible. Espero que haya dado resultado) En segundo lugar, por la intervención de Chang. Daba igual cuántas veces lo reescribiera, siempre acababa diciendo de más y disminuía el número de cap siguientes, que como ya se va notando esto se acaba.

Por cierto, Feliz año nuevo n.n

Críticas, comentarios y/o dudas ya sabéis.

Matta ne.


End file.
